


What Came After

by Innercityisis



Series: Found Treasures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baths are the best, Bruce is a good friend, Lokasenna, Loki Feels, Loki did a bad thing, M/M, Mpreg, Prose Edda, Sneaky Steve, Steve Feels, depowered Loki, playing around with mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innercityisis/pseuds/Innercityisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to "Lost Weekend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is chock full of stuff. It picks back up three months after Loki's departure. For this story I dug around in the Poetic Edda (Lokasenna specifically) and pulled some inspiration. Not too much, just enough to add an interesting twist. 
> 
> Also...this is an mpreg. Why? Well for one, all of that unsheathed lovin during Steve and Loki's lost weekend was bound to have consequences. Not to mention the fact that Loki's invocation of powerful magic probably boosted Steve's virility up somewhere around level 10,000. Plus, I like pregnant Loki. He is one of the few characters in the verse where him being pregnant is not really a big deal. Hell...it's canon. There will be a few physical changes to Trickster's body but nothing permanent and he still insists that I use masculine pronouns. 
> 
> Most of this story is the months leading up to the actual birth. I thought it would be interesting to chronicle Steve's experience with a pregnant, temperamental lover. That being said, this is not a lighthearted piece. Steve's still hiding things from his team and lying his ass off, and try as Loki might, he just can't seem to stay out of trouble. You'll find out what Loki got up to during his three months away and how it will come to have a major effect on the couple's relationship. Lots more angst in this one folks, but some really beautiful moments too.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, I was really happy with how well the other story was received and hope you like this one just as much. I will be breaking it down and posting weekly in order to give myself time to flesh out the ending. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so I figured I'd start posting what was already written. If you don't do mpreg, I guess this is where we part ways. However, if you are hanging in and willing to give the story a chance, there is a lot to chew on and hopefully the tale will do it's prequel justice. 
> 
>    
> Once again, thanks for reading. :)
> 
>  
> 
> *Forvirrede Kønsorganer means "confused genitals"

Gino's had the best pizza in the city. That’s what the sign said, that’s what Tony said, and that’s what Steve told Loki as they sat picnicking on his bed several months ago. Loki had loved the dish and it had thrilled Steve to see the delight dancing in those beautiful eyes. The two had shared a lot more than pizza that weekend. Steve gave a long blink and pulled himself away from the still vivid memories. He needed to stay in the present, to focus the battered red booth where he sat with Tony, Clint and Thor. Thinking about his treasured moments with Loki would only lead to thoughts about other things. Things that never failed to make him wish he could still get drunk. Things that made him sad and just a little bit angry. Things that made him feel truly helpless for the first time since he'd been injected with the serum. 

Steve had known when he'd come back from his mission three months ago that Loki would most likely be gone. Theirs had been a passionate affair, coming together in the most unlikely circumstances, and quickly developing into something complex that flared white hot until it had nearly consumed them both. The Soldier supposed things that potentially volatile weren't really meant to last.

Still, it had been rough coming back to an empty house. Everything had been spotless. Even the sheets had been changed. He'd managed to keep it together until he'd seen the bed. Loki had removed the sheets, cleaned them and put on different ones. There was no trace of him anywhere in the bedroom save for the robe he'd taken to wearing around the house. 

Steve didn’t like to think about how he'd grabbed that robe and clutched it to himself, inhaling Loki's scent to the point of hyperventilation as hot, angry tears scalded his eyes. 

He didn't like to think about those first few days when his temper had been uncharacteristically short and he had snapped at _everyone_ , including Coulson. 

The agent had looked at Steve like he'd just shot his pet puppy in the face. He'd felt terribly guilty about it and it was then that he decided he'd just go through the motions. He would pretend that everything was alright, if for no other reason than to not make waves at work or alienate his friends. Steve smiled and laughed and faked his way through movie nights and karaoke and bbq's on the roof of Stark Tower. He took Tony's obnoxiousness and good natured ribbing with patience and humor and when the time came for a mission, Steve would suit up, put on his Captain face and deal with the enemy threat like an obedient soldier.

The most recent danger he and his team faced had come in the form an army of mechanical scorpions set loose on an outdoor festival. Their illustrious creator had chosen the first day of Spring to resurface and make a political statement of the exploding variety. The Avengers had rallied, destroying the army of bots. Steve was even able to send his shield into the side of Von Doom's thick metal head before the slippery bastard managed to make his escape. He should have been happy. He wasn't. 

In the end, the mad Doctor's scheme had been thwarted with no life lost. The team considered it a win, and after every win-at Tony's insistence-all available team members shared a meal, which is how they wound up back at Gino's.

Tony's voice cut through Steve's brooding and he returned to the present to find the billionaire in the middle of one of his trademark rants. This one was about pineapples on pizza and how anyone who liked them was immediately suspect. Clint agreed with him wholeheartedly while Thor had chosen to play devil's advocate. Steve tried his best to focus on the conversation. 

“But the flavor of the pineapple is extraordinary, Anthony.” Thor held a small cube of pineapple between his thumb and index finger, gazing at it with an almost reverence. “'Tis a fine choice for a pizza topping.”

“See, this right here is why I can't take you anywhere, big guy.” Tony snagged a napkin, wiped the grease from his mouth and fingers and began to tick off his points. “Pineapple rum...excellent. Fresh pineapple eaten off the belly of a non-English speaking model, as you lounge on a beach in the south pacific....even better. Pineapple on pizza, however, is heresy. Cap, back me up on this, would ya. Steve? Hello, Earth to Mr. Rogers.”

“What?” and just like that, Steve had zoned out again. He'd been looking out the window and didn't even remember turning his head. He flushed when he saw the concerned looks of his fellow teammates. 

He'd been doing it again. He'd been looking for _him_.

_Steve Rogers. Still chasing the past despite his best effort to remain engaged in the present. Get it together, big guy._

Steve shifted in his seat and did his best to appear interested. “What'd I miss?”

“Only another one of Stark's litanies about something trivial,” said Clint, taking a swallow from his beer. “Seriously though Cap," the archer frowned "what's been up with you lately? Outside of combat, you've been kinda spacey.”

Steve swallowed. He hadn't realized he'd been so obvious. Or maybe Hawkeye was just living up to his name. Either way, the Soldier attempted to brush it off, blaming his frazzled state on work fatigue. 

“Is it even possible for you to get fatigued, Spangles?" This from Tony, who watched him from his corner of the booth. The scientist was sporting yet another t-shirt with a band Steve had never heard of. "Seriously, I've never seen you look any less than bright eyed and bushy tailed, and that includes those times when we had to assemble in the middle of the night.” His brown eyes narrowed. “You sure it's not something else? Something like maybe you need to get laid and you don't quite know how to go about making that love connection?”

Steve bristled at the inference. “Geez Tony, does everything always have to come back to sex with you?”

“Usually,” said Tony, unmoved by his irritation. “And don’t knock it til you've tried it, Grandad. A lot's changed since people did the Charleston. Poon is a lot easier to get and you don't even have to marry it first, though I’m sure you could probably find your type at one of those _Friends of the Library_ mixers." Tony snickered at his own wit and Steve's jaw clenched. "You know, someone who's all hand holding and shy glances.” He snagged one of the remaining slices and tossed Steve a wink. “Bet you might even get to see her bra by the fourth date.” 

Perhaps it was because he'd spent so much time brooding that evening, but right then Steve was in no mood for Stark's brand of bullshit. He smiled a nasty smile. 

“You know, you're probably right," said Steve, leaning closer and narrowing his eyes at his fellow hero. Though he could feel the rage bubbling just below the surface, his voice never rose beyond a conversational tone. “Maybe I should take a page from your book and go find someone to help me hide from my issues. I can at least get off, right? Tell me, Tony, what works best for you? Blonds, Brunettes? I'd ask about redheads but you don't seem to have the best track record with them.” 

It was wrong to use the man's recent failed relationship with Pepper against him but Steve was angry. He was angry and lonely and he'd spent the last month attending every function, appearance and photo opportunity they shoved under his nose. Part of it was due to the feeble hope that Loki might choose to appear, but more than anything, Steve could no longer stand going home to a house that had no one to fill it but him and Snow. So instead, he had chosen to immerse himself in people in hopes of forgetting what he knew he never could. Two days. Two days Loki had spent under his roof and he'd managed to alter Steve's life irrevocably. He'd been made painfully aware of just how profound that alteration was the moment he'd come home to find Loki gone. And he'd been conscious of it every day since. So yeah...he was angry. Angry and in the mood to be a little bit petty.

“Huh,” said Tony, clearly shocked by Steve's venom, but still trying to maintain his usual level of snark. “Since when did Captain America become such a prick? I thought that was my thing.”

"Not cool," said Clint, looking reproachfully at both of them.

 

“Gentleman please. This is no way for shield brothers to behave towards each other.”

Thor, ever the peacemaker, attempted to calm things down but Steve didn't want to hear it. Especially not from him.

Looking at the Thunder god just made him think of what he'd lost. Twice since Loki's departure, he'd almost asked Thor whether or not he'd heard from his brother, but had refrained in the end. Talking to him about Loki felt like a betrayal of the Trickster's confidence and as a result, he suffered in silence, never knowing how Loki was faring these past months. Never knowing if he was even alive.

Steve's throat tightened at the thought of those haunting green eyes going sightless in death. He needed to get out of there.

 

Swallowing the last of his beer, he reached into his wallet and produced several ten dollar bills to cover his share. He tossed them on the table and stood to take his leave.

"You are leaving, Steven?" Thor looked up at him with big, disappointed eyes. "I'm sure if Anthony apologized-"

"Hey, why the hell do I have to apologize?" barked Tony. I'm not the one taking cheap shots."

Tony had indeed, but that didn't matter. He just wanted to go home.

"He's right," said Steve. "I had no right to use his personal business against him, and for that I apologize."

He gazed levelly at his fellow Avengers. They were all worried about him and while he was touched, Steve just didn't have it in him to weather their concern. “I'm sorry if anything I'm doing is causing you all to worry. I just need to work through some personal stuff right now. I'll be fine once I've sorted it all out, I promise.”

"Well should you need to release any built up stress, I hope you will not hesitate to call upon me, Steven. I have found that nothing eases the mind like a good fight and would be happy to spar with you." Thor's idea of sparring usually left Steve exhausted and hardly able to think of anything other than the pain in his well worked limbs. Now that he thought about it, something like that might actually be welcome.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Steve, meaning it.

"Yeah and I usually hit the range when I need to shake off the tension," said Clint "feel free to join me whenever you like."

He smiled at the archer. "Thanks for the invitation, Clint. I think for now I'm just gonna head home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

Steve's gaze settled on Tony's and he saw that the Iron Man was watching him with narrow eyed calculation. Like he was an equation that had somehow managed to stump him and was determined to figure it out. Steve was wary of that look. 

"Have a good night, Tony."

"Yeah, you too, Cap." Tony took a sip from his beer, never taking his eyes from him.

After giving Thor a hearty slap on the shoulder, Steve bid the his teammates a final farewell and walked out into the night. 

 

 

***

 

_Two weeks. Two weeks since he had properly eaten and even more since he'd slept for more than a few hours at a time. Two weeks of constant moving and hiding and doubling back in an effort to create a complicated trail that couldn't be followed directly. Two weeks of racing against the clock and hoping that all he had put into place would be enough to keep him safe. To keep_ them _safe._

_Loki had been a fool. His own despair had led him to ignore important signs and in an attempt to regain some sense of his old, Silvertongued self, he'd attempted to seek out those diversions he had spoken to Steve about. Once he left Midgard he went straight to Hlesey island, home of Aegir, water giant and King of the Sea._

_Aegir was known far and wide for his lavish banquets and generous hospitality. Loki had always had an acceptable time in the past so he figured he'd immerse himself in the opulence of the island kingdom. He hoped it would be enough to push Steven Rogers from his mind. Enough to make him forget the best two days of his entire, miserable life. He'd been sorely mistaken._

_That he was feeling unusually tired with recurring headaches was dismissed and, for a time, things were going well. Loki carried himself befitting the royal that he was and had even managed to have several interesting conversations with distinguished members from noble houses. Regardless of his past deeds, Loki was still a Prince of the house of Asgard and that was no small thing. People sought out his ear, clamored for his advice._

_The subject of marriage was even attempted by several but Loki had just smiled politely and informed those interested that he was not seeking a mate at this time. Just the thought of any hands other than Steve's on his body made him shudder but he managed to reject the proposals with aplomb._

_Eventually, he wandered over to the food tables hoping to take advantage of the buffet. The array of dishes was vast and decadent, all pleasing to the eye, but when the smells of roasted meats, ripe, sticky fruits and pungent sauces collided within Loki's nose, a wave of nausea rose up within him. What had looked appetizing just a moment before, now looked like offal on gilded plates and his stomach churned at the sight._

_Loki swallowed thickly as tiny beads of perspiration formed on his brow. An old elven woman in a fire red gown eyed him curiously from across a roasted boar. He attempted to give her a reassuring smile. When she became distracted by a scoop of candied berries, Loki took the opportunity and beat a hasty retreat from the sight (and smell) of the food laden tables._

_The evening wore on, fatigue won out, and Loki found his way to an empty table. He sighed in relief when he plopped himself into the chair. Holding his head up with his fist, he stared sightlessly out at the ballroom floor, feeling like shit while Aegir's other guests laughed uproariously and danced like puppets on strings. Servants bearing jewel covered pitchers moved among the throng, freshening goblets and keeping the merry makers heavily saturated. It was a spirited event and Loki regretted ever coming_

_When he spotted Aegir's personal servant, Fimafeng, Loki summoned the youth to his table and instructed him to leave the pitcher he currently carried._

_Fimafeng wrinkled his nose but said nothing. He didn't dare. Instead, the small man placed the jug on the table and had barely scurried away before Loki was sloshing the rich red liquid into his goblet. He drank deeply from his cup and savored the full-bodied beverage as it burned it's way down his throat._

_Though it was already apparent that Aegir was a man of fine tastes, nowhere was the fact more obvious than when it came to his wife, Queen Ran. The Queen was like a living statue whose skin was a pale, shimmering white that was almost blue. That night she wore a cerulean gown that flowed over her slender body as if it were made of water, shifting and churning like ocean waves every time she moved._

_Loki watched as Ran stood off to the side, speaking quietly with Fimafeng. The servant relayed something to her and she cast a narrowed eyed look at Loki from across the room. He presented her with one of his signature smirks and raised his glass in salute, hoping that his arrogance looked believable because, in truth, all he really wanted to do at the moment was lie down._

_The King swept up to his wife and servant in a swish of jewel covered blue fabric. He gazed fondly down at the boy and placed a large hand on his shoulder. Loki had heard rumors that Fimafeng joined the couple in bed but he had dismissed them as gossip. Now, seeing how they doted on him, he wasn't so sure. Aegir's muscular arm wrapped around Fimafeng's shoulders and Loki felt a stab of jealousy. He desired neither Aegir nor his servant, but seeing the way that strong body folded protectively around him made Loki think of Steve._

_The warmth and security of Steve's arms was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Loki thought of the last time he'd felt that powerful embrace which had, in fact, been the embrace of Captain America, and his jaw clenched._

_He refilled his goblet and drank to his beautiful soldier and his ...obligations. The liquid warmed him and he cast another envious look at Aegir and his boy. Were it not for the wine, the bile would have surely risen in Loki's throat._

_He drank more._

_After all, how lucky was that little red haired bastard that he got to be fawned over openly by his lover?_

_Fimafeng would probably be bedded by Aegir and his bitch that very night, no doubt screaming as Aegir's cock impaled him._

_He drank more._

_Loki thought of Steve's cock filling him and squeezed his legs together beneath the table. So strong, so fierce, his Steven, yet gentle enough to cradle children weakened by sickness in his arms. Loki's head lolled on his shoulders. He needed to sleep. He needed......Steve._

_“Do you require anything else, Prince Loki?”_

_Loki raised his heavy head to find Fimafeng standing at his table. The boy's demeanor was anxious and his blue eyes were darting nervously. Loki frowned. “What?”_

_“Lord Aegir instructed that I see to your needs,” Fimafeng said._

_“My needs?” Loki sneered. “What makes you think you are capable of seeing to anything I_ need _, boy?” His voice was rising and he let it._

_Fimafeng, with his stupid face, gazed at Loki with wide, frightened eyes. He looked like fucking rabbit. Loki hated rabbits. They fucked up his gardens._

_“My needs are well beyond your pitiful capabilities or even those of your faded master,” he slurred._

_“Is everything well, Prince Loki?” This from Aegir, who glided up beside Fimafeng like the waves he controlled. The King of oceans was the same glowing, blue tinged white of his wife, with broad shoulders and muscular frame. He was large and imposing, but Loki had grown up in Asgard and there were few as large or as imposing as Odin AllFather._

_Loki smirked up at him just as he had done to Odin many times before and tried for charm “Nothing that requires you to trouble yourself, good Aegir. I was simply reminding your boy of his place.”_

 

_The King's eyes flashed. He inclined his head at Loki and the light of a thousand candles danced on the jeweled spikes of his crown. Just looking at it was making Loki dizzy. “His_ place _," Aegir spat, "is as an honored member of my royal house and I would ask that you show him the proper respect.”_

_Loki barked out a laugh. “Or what? Will you drown me with my own drink to protect his honor? Your watery magic has never been any match for mine and you know it, Aegir.” He swallowed the last of the wine from the goblet and the world spun as he slammed the empty cup on the table. When he reached for the jug, hand on his wrist stopped him._

_“Perhaps you've had enough,” said Aegir. His translucent blue eyes were concerned but there was also annoyance there. It pleased Loki that he was making life difficult for the much loved monarch. Still, he was in the habit of doing whatever the hell he wanted so he did not take kindly to Aegir's interference._

_“I am perfectly capable of deciding when I've had enough,” said Loki, jerking his hand away, and the action made his stomach roil. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and the world was beginning to go liquid around the edges as he struggled to hold it together. Aegir whispered something to Fimafeng and the boy gave Loki a final look._

_“I shall take my leave of you, your highness,” said Fimafeng. His expression was less nervous now and more hostile as he took his leave. He tossed his head and had taken no more than three steps when Loki heard the words “Forvirrede Kønsorganer”* tumble from his insolent lips. After that, things happened very quickly._

_Loki surged to his feet, a casual wave of his hand sending the table flying away from him. Aeigir, having been caught off guard by the abrupt force of Loki's magic, was psuhed backward into a startled group of nearby dignitaries._

_Rage bubbled inside of the god of Mischief as he turned the full force onto the servant, Fimafeng. ___

_“What did you say?” Loki hissed. His voice was thin as a razor and just as lethal as it sliced across the air, all feelings of illness momentarily forgotten. They had been swallowed up by the fury of a thousand awkward years in a body he didn't always understand._

_Fimafeng began backing away, his eyes consuming most of his face, fearful as he watched Loki stalk towards him._

_As darkness gathered within him, the outside world was snuffed out by the deafening pulse of raw power. Loki's magic surged through him and for the first time in weeks, he felt good._

_“You dare to utter those words in my presence, you contemptible little shit! Do you think yourself above me? You, a common whore who assumes he is special because some faded King tells him so?”_

_Unseen winds encompassed him, swirling his hair around his head in a black nimbus._

_“You are nothing!” Loki spat. His voice like grinding glass. "You are a toy in a kingdom where the women are cowards and the men are whores! And you are_ not _special for having been loved!!"_

_Clenching his fist, Loki called fourth a killing spell. The acid green glow of death magic pulsed around his hand and it was as warm and familiar as an old friend. He could just as easily kill this cretin where he stood. Would Aegir be so high and mighty without his precious Fimafeng?" Loki smiled a cruel smile at the thought. "Why shouldn't he spread his misery and force someone else to live without a cherished one? If he could not bask in the light of love, why should anyone else?_

Steven would not want this. 

_Of course he would't, but the fair and just, Captain America was not there to call him back from the edge. Loki was alone and Steve had probably moved on by now. It would be no less than Loki deserved. He was damaged goods and even the servants knew it. Fimafeng had even mocked him for it._

_The servant in question was pale white, a visible tremor running through his body as he tried to retreat. His fear was like honey on Loki's tongue. Gone was the look of superiority and in its place stood pure terror. “Forgive me, your majesty,” he said desperately. “It was never my intent to-”_

_“LIAR!!” Loki roared, refusing to hear another word from a simperer. He flung his hand outward and the runes flared to life on his skin. Green fire crackled from his fingertips before shooting outward toward Fimafeng._

_Time slowed to a crawl as his body was enveloped by the fatal spell._

oh no 

_There was a scream of rage over Loki's shoulder that shook the very foundations of the room._

_A hard object connected with the back of his head and he stumbled forward, knees hitting the floor painfully as agony raced up the back of his skull. Loki collapsed forward but managed to roll onto his back at the last second._

_Aegir stood above him. The King's beauty was now terrible in his anger._

_“Demon!” he roared. “I will see you dead for what you have done!” He raised his fist, presumably to call down magic of his own, but never got the chance to as an all too familiar hammer knocked him from his feet and sent him hurtling out of Loki's sight._

_Where Aegir had been moments before, Thor now stood. He was larger than life in his armor and looking every bit the hero. Miljonir returned to his open palm with a smack and his bright blue eyes were wide as he looked down at Loki._

_“Brother," he whispered. "what have you done?”_

 

The trip back to Midgard had used nearly all of Loki's reserves but it was his hope that there would be just enough magic left to get him back to Steve's. He would need it in order to do what needed doing. 

Since fleeing from Hlesey island, Loki had managed to stay ahead of the King's men as well as keep himself hidden from the all knowing eye of Asgard, but once his magic was depleted, he would only have the wards to conceal him. With any luck they would hold indefinitely. He just had to activate them. Easier said than done when he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. 

Loki gave a shaky sigh as he bundled his ragged leathers around himself. He was cold and hungry and so achingly tired. It wouldn't be much longer though. Just a few more things to put into place and he would be able to rest. 

From a hidden place in the shadows, he watched as his beautiful soldier separated from his fellow Avengers and stepped out into the spring night.

Touching the hero with magic had inadvertently tied the two of them together and the Loki was able to follow the traces of his power to wherever Steve happened to be. He stepped out of the alley and his stomach groaned when he recognized the establishment.

Steve was preparing to board his motorcycle when he suddenly raised his head and began scanning the surrounding darkness. 

_Did he feel eyes on him? Did some part of Steven's subconscious know that he was near?_

For just a moment those sky blue eyes landed on him and Loki held his breath and flattened himself against the wall. He couldn't let Steve see him. It was too soon. There was still more that needed to be done. Thankfully, the eyes of the Captain didn’t linger and instead brushed fleetingly over where Loki lurked in the shadows and moved on. 

Apparently satisfied, Steve put on his helmet and climbed aboard his motorcycle. He would likely be heading back to his home now. It was the place where the arduous journey that had taken most of Loki's strength and all of his magic would end and soon he would be able to hold Steve and be held by him. Soon. 

***

Steve had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. It wasn't anything he could pin down specifically, but something was definitely off. More than once over the course of the evening, he'd felt as if he were being watched, but each time he looked around he came up empty. Part of him dared to hope that it could be Loki but Steve knew better than to entertain that kind of thinking. He'd done enough of that in the early days of the Trickster's departure. Every flash of green eyes, every strand of black hair and Steve was half convinced that Loki had come back to him. It had taken several embarrassing cases of mistaken identity before he decided he would no longer look for Loki's face in the crowd. Loki was gone and he was going to have to accept it if he was to have any hope for peace. 

With a grim expression, Steve started his bike, pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards his side of town. 

****

By the time he heard the sound of the engine idling out front, the last of the wards were in place. All they required were a few drops of blood to activate them. Quickly drawing a small dagger from his coat, Loki sliced across his palm and watched as the red liquid quickly welled up from the wound.

The magic words flowed easily from Loki's parched lips as the blood dripped from his palm and struck the ground between his feet. The wards flared to life and for a moment, the entire house was consumed by a bright green glow that only he could see. Runes shimmered up the walls and around the windows and Loki allowed himself his first genuine smile since that fateful weekend spent beneath this very roof. They would be safe here, hidden from Asgard as well as from the enemies that he had only recently acquired. There was just one thing left to do.

 

****

 

Steve felt it the moment he walked into the vestibule. It was like standing near a nest of live wires or too close to Thor when he was powering up. The hairs on his arms and neck shifted and a vaguely metallic taste danced across his tongue. He opened the front door and looked outside. There seemed to be nothing amiss and after a few more seconds, he closed and locked the door. Then just like that, the vaguely electric feeling dissipated and Steve was moving further into the house. He decided not to give it anymore thought as he hummed a tuneless song and dropped his keys on the coffee table. After removing his jacket, he tossed it onto the sofa. It was still reasonably early so Steve figured he might spend an hour or two working on the painting sitting in his studio. The painting that he was yet to finish because he always ended up becoming too overwhelmed by his own heavy feelings. 

When He'd returned to the house and found Loki gone, one of the first things Steve noticed (other than the profound emptiness of the place without Loki in it) was the abandoned easel and art supplies. Loki had been all set to model for him before things had gotten melancholy. From there, they had only spiraled downward and instead of posing and painting like Steve had planned, the two had been trying to clinging to each other like drowning men, desperate to take what they could before their inevitable parting. 

Fortunately, Steve didn't need Loki to physically be there in order to capture his image, and capture it he did. There were several sketchbooks devoted to him specifically. Steve had spent hours touching his lithe, pale form and with his brain and its ability to process and retain information down to the smallest detail, the Soldier knew Loki's body better than he knew his own. From the curve of his shoulder to his aristocratic nose, to the elegant piano hands that _looked_ a lot more delicate than they actually were, Loki's body was a familiar landscape and in his head, Steve carried a detailed map.

Sighing, he turned on his television and the drone of the device was almost almost welcome after the nearly suffocating silence of his self haunted brownstone. 

Finding the news channels depressing and the entertainment channels distressing, Steve usually kept a steady rotation of sports and nature shows. Currently, a tawny lion stalked an unsuspecting herd of zebra across the African plains. Steve tossed the remote on the couch. He managed to move two steps before there was a hum and a crackle and that weird feeling from the vestibule was back again, only this time it was amplified enough to set Steve's teeth on edge. Before he was able to make heads or tales of the situation, a battered looking Loki made a sudden appearance in the middle of his living room. 

Steve absolutely did _not_ let out a startled yelp. “Loki!”

 

“In the flesh,” said the Trickster smoothly. He tried for his usual smirk, but the effect was lost when the expression melted away into a grimace. Loki's eyes fluttered as his body swayed dangerously. He was going to pass out. 

Though he was still somewhat shocked by the turn of events, Steve was quick enough to catch him in his arms before his body could hit the floor.

****

 

Loki was awake but didn't open his eyes right away, preffering instead to soak in the warmth that surrounded him. The first real warmth that he'd known in weeks. Even though he was Frost Giant, he had lived among men long enough to come to appreciate an occasional warm moment and this was one of them. There was also food being cooked nearby and the scent of spices and vegetables made Loki's mouth water. The music he had come to know as jazz was playing somewhere in the background and he allowed himself a small smile. It hadn't been a dream. He'd made it. He'd managed to make it back to his beautiful Soldier and now he would be safe. 

The sense of doom and foreboding that had been plaguing Loki for weeks finally began to leak away and a guarded optimism tentatively took it's place. Loki lay there for a few more minutes, and when he opened his eyes, he discovered he was wrapped in a thick blue blanket and laying on the large leather sofa in Steve's living room. The lights were low and he was alone in the room. A glass of water sat on the table in front of him and seeing it made Loki realize just how thirsty he was. He sat up slowly, gingerly bringing his feet to the floor. Steve had removed his boots but left his leathers intact. They creaked as Loki reached for the glass. The water was no longer cold but it could have been the finest Asgardian nectar for as good as it felt on his parched throat. The water was gone in two swallows and when he replaced the glass on the table, Loki heard the approaching sound of boots on the hardwood floor.

They stopped behind the sofa. “You're awake,” said the voice that he had been longing to hear. 

Loki's eyes slid closed. Oh how he had missed that rumbling baritone that seemed so at odds with Steve's boyish good looks. Thoughts of it whispering endearments in his ear had kept Loki going during the darker moments of his time away. 

“Can you walk?” Steve asked.

“I believe I'm still capable of that much,” Loki replied, slowly getting to his feet. It came out a bit rougher than he intended. He walked around the back of the couch but stopped before he got too close. 

Steve's handsome face was a mask of cool civility and Loki felt like he was in the presence some barely tamed, mythical animal. He feared to move, otherwise he might spook the beast and cause it to bolt.

He'd planned a whole speech for when this moment finally came. He'd even practiced, but now that it had arrived, his silver tongue had turned to lead. 

Loki swallowed. “Considering how we parted, I would understand if you weren't exactly thrilled to see me.” _Gahh! Could you sound like a bigger idiot?_ Hoping to salvage the moment, he took a hesitant step closer but Steve remained rooted in place, his posture anything but welcoming. The Soldier's beautiful face shuttered and aloof as it gazed back at him. 

Loki still marveled at how the illusion of Steve's boyish handsomeness remained intact only if you didn't look too deeply. It was his eyes that inevitably gave the game away as they held far too much depth and knowledge for a young man. Though beautiful, they were the eyes of an old one.

The Soldier stood implacable as those ancient eyes bored straight into his soul from behind a cool, arrogant mask. It was an effort for Loki not to hide himself as Steve had the power to strip him naked with merely a look. He still hadn't said anything and Loki was beginning to wonder if he'd made the right choice by coming there. 

Clearing his throat lightly, he smoothed his hands down the front of his tattered coat and cursed his vanity for choosing that moment to make him aware of how awful he must look. As usual, Steve looked perfect. 

Loki ached to touch him. Even with all that had happened, he wanted to make sure that this was not some fevered dream. That he wasn’t hiding in some dark pocket of reality, far from Midgard, far from Steve and still trying to get ahead of those who would see his blood flow. He wanted to grasp hold of the soldier, of his warmth, and not let go until he was certain that all this was indeed real. 

“I thought you were done with me,” Steve said after what felt like an eternity and his deep voice held an undercurrent of anger that Loki had never heard before. It sounded...wrong. “I thought you had gone off to see the wondrous sights of the nine realms. Why even bother coming back here to boring old Midgard?”

Having his own words flung back at him wounded Loki. It made him sound as if he had written Steve off in favor of bashing around the cosmos. Steve thought that he'd been amusing himself and chasing thrills, when that couldn’t have been further from the truth. He had left to protect him. Loki was a trouble magnet and in an effort to think of someone other than himself for a change, he'd left behind the only person who seemed to understand him. The only person who seemed to want him just because he was Loki and not because he was a Prince of Asgard or the brother of the mighty Thor or a potential bargaining chip. He had done what he thought was best, even though it had torn out his heart in the process. 

 

“I had my reasons for leaving and trust that they were valid," said Loki. "I have come back, however, because the circumstances have deemed it necessary.” The words sounded cold even to him. Why was he having so much trouble with this?

“Good to know you weren't motivated by sentiment,” Steve sneered. He crossed his massive arms over his chest. “These circumstances you speak of, do they have anything to do with your past transgressions? Should I put my team on alert for some cosmic baddie that you've somehow wronged?”

Loki felt a spike of anxiety as he thought about Aegir's demand for his life, but he quickly fought it down. He'd done everything right, creating a complicated trail that was nearly impossible to follow. “I would not have come back here if I didn't believe it was safe to do so,” he said. “Did you not believe me before when I told you I had no interest in seeing harm come to this world?” _Or to you_ , Loki thought, but kept that to himself.

“Okay, so save the world but to hell with the people in it, is that it?” Steve's voice was rising. His movements were full of agitation as he raked a hand back through his hair, mussing it. Hurt swam in his eyes and it made Loki's heart clench. “Did you think of me at all while you were gone?” 

“Oh Steven,” hiss throat tightened. “You are all I thought about. It was thoughts of you that kept me going when I was at my lowest.” Loki dared to close the last few steps between them. “Since I left this realm, your eyes, your lips...even your beautiful smile has been both a blessing and a curse as they haunted my every waking moment. Even under different conditions, I don’t think I could have stayed away for much longer. I needed to be near you again. I needed to touch you again. May I touch you? Please?” 

Loki leaned slightly forward and for a moment, Steve looked as if he would resist. After several heartbeats, he uncrossed his arms and pulled Loki forward, crushing him against his broad chest. 

His grip was like a vice and neither he nor Loki spoke for some time. They simply stood there, locked in an embrace and quietly breathing in each other's essence. 

“I didn't think I'd see you again,” Steve whispered, pressing his face into the side of his neck. Loki wrapped his arms around Steve's broad shoulders and flattened his palms against the other man's back. The spicy musk of his scent rose up and Loki smiled. He had missed that smell and wanted more of it. He wanted to pull off his and Steve's clothing and wallow in it until it clung permanently to his bare skin. 

Loki turned his head and was met with a kiss so sweet and gentle that it brought tears to his eyes. Steve was whispering his name between presses of lips and suddenly nothing else mattered except this moment that both had secretly longed for. 

Their tight grip on each other had barely loosened but the kiss remained soft and unhurried. It was as if both were afraid of shattering something deemed incredibly fragile. Steve pulled away first, eyes somewhat dazed, but he also looked more relaxed than he had a few minutes previous. He hold on Loki loosened but kept an arm around his waist. 

“C'mon,” Steve said hoarsely. “No doubt you've had a hard journey. Let's get you cleaned up and put some food in you.”

 

****

 

As Loki dragged a hunk of bread through the remnants of his fourth bowl of soup, Steve did his best not to openly gawk at the person who had been the subject of his every daydream for the last three months. 

Loki had shed the shredded remains of his Asgardian attire, taken a much needed shower and now wore one of Steve's t-shirts with a pair of black cotton sweatpants. He didn’t look malnourished, just tired. There were heavy dark circles beneath his eyes and twice since sitting down, Steve had noticed him nodding off. 

Even with the obvious signs of exhaustion though, there was something almost radiant about him. Steve couldn’t put his finger on it but Loki's pale skin seemed to be lit with an inner light that made his already pallid complexion glow like alabaster. He rubbed his fingers together beneath the table, the old familiar artist's itch making him want to drag Loki into the bedroom and finish what got interrupted months ago. That would have to wait, though, because Steve more immediate concerns.

Like, _What the hell was going on? Why was Loki suddenly back? Was he hurt? Was he in trouble?_

More than Steve wanted to paint Loki, he wanted to grasp him by those narrow shoulders and shake out some answers. Of course, that would probably make matters worse so instead, he sat there and sipped his iced tea placidly, the perfect picture of serenity even as the questions blared within his mind at full volume. Steve hoped the revelations would come sooner as opposed to later, but more than anything else, he just hoped Loki wouldn't leave again. 

Loki wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Thank you for the dinner," he said quietly “The soup was very good.”

“You're welcome and thank _you_ ," said Steve "It's an old recipe of my grandmother’s. She used to make it in big batches for the church when they would host dinners for needy families in the neighborhood. She said it was one of those soups that helped people feel better, like they had a little taste of home.” He wanted Loki to consider this place like a home if he had no other he wanted to claim. 

“Well it certainly differs from anything found in Asgard but it's a lovely idea.” Loki yawned then and Steve suggested that he go on up to bed. "I'll be up after I finish cleaning up." 

Loki nodded and got to slowly to his feet. He shuffled noiselessly across the kitchen and was almost to the doorway when he turned back toward his Steve. His voice was quiet when he said, “Thank you for not sending me away, Steven. I would have understood completely if you had.” And with those parting words he favored Steve with a small, sad smile then unobtrusively made his way up the stairs. 

Once he heard the bedroom door close, Steve sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands through his hair. He put the leftover soup into a food storage container, washed the few dinner dishes and swept the kitchen floor. After turning off all of the downstairs lights, he bypassed the stairs leading up to the second floor and headed straight for the basement. He'd converted a large portion of it into a gym about a month ago when he realized his tension relieving sessions at S.H.I.E.L.D. were drawing too much attention. People tended to ask less questions when they didn't see you destroying heavy bags by the dozen, so Steve had decided to move his workouts the privacy of his own home. 

As Loki slept soundly in the bedroom two floors above, he worked out his tension on the heavy bag, the solid thud of his fists connecting with the object going on late into the night.

 

Loki was still asleep when he woke up the next morning. He was still asleep when Steve returned from his run. When Steve got out of the shower, Loki was curled up around his vacated spot on the bed, the blankets nearly swallowing him whole. A single pale foot and a cascade of ink black hair were the only things visible. It was longer than it had been the last time they encountered each other. 

Steve stood beside the bed and lightly trailed his fingertips through the strands. It was softer than human hair. More velvety. It slipped through his fingers like water. 

Stepping away, he left the slumbering Prince to his rest and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Two hours later, a sleep rumpled Loki came wandering down the stairs. Steve turned down the spring training commentary and put his sketchbook aside when he caught sight of him. He was adorably disheveled. “Morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering if you were ever going to get up.”

“Blame the superior quality of your mattress,” said Loki, his voice rusty from sleep. “I cannot recall the last time I slept so comfortably.”

Steve smiled. “Hmmm....three months ago maybe?”

“Possibly," said Loki. Or perhaps when I visited the brothels of Slevenlor.” He smiled impishly at Steve's scowl. “One can never be too sure.”

“Yes, well you'll be glad to know that even though you slept clear through breakfast time, I still saved you some pancakes. If you'll just follow me,” Steve stood and walked back to the kitchen. After a thirty second reheat, he pulled a plate holding eight fluffy blueberry pancakes from the microwave. He sat it down in front of Loki along with a knife, fork and a bottle of maple syrup. The trickster dug into the breakfast with enthusiasm and Steve set about making himself another cup of coffee.

When he finished his pancakes, Loki gently set the knife and fork on the plate and pushed them away so that he could rest his elbows on the table. 

His voice was quiet when he spoke. “I can only imagine what you must be thinking, what with my showing up so suddenly. Given my reputation, it's probably easiest to think that it was part of a grander scheme on my part.” 

Steve could admit--to himself anyway-- that the thought had crossed his mind. 

Loki began to fidget slightly. “I assure you that this is not the case," he said. His straight white teeth worried the skin of his lower lip and Steve realized with surprise that he was actually nervous. 

This was Loki Silvertongue, the legendary wordsmith and he was having trouble getting whatever it was he wanted to say out. 

“It would seem,” he said finally, “that our previous encounter has left me with a bit more than just a few treasured memories.” 

Steve stood very still, not even daring to breathe too deeply. Snatches of conversations with Stark floated though his mind, conversations about sex in the modern era and how things like condoms were now widely used. The super serum might keep him free from disease but that didn’t mean other types of accidents couldn't happen. Steve had taken the advice to heart, though he soon discovered that he had hated condoms and none but a few specific brands (Steve had blushed at the sight of the Magnum's XL box) ever seemed to fit him right. 

With Loki, Steve figured that his status as a demigod probably excluded him from the inconveniences of venereal diseases, and since he was a fella, there wasn't any need to worry about the other thing. But then, Loki wasn't quite like other fellas, was he? He'd said so himself and Steve had confirmed as much later that night when he found himself thrusting into Loki's tight pussy, while his hand was wrapped around the Trickster's fully erect cock. But it couldn't be .... _that_ , could it? 

Steve saw that Loki was watching him closely, a wary look in his green eyes. 

He swallowed. “What are you saying, Loki?”

Green eyes dropped to the table as Loki attempted to collect himself. When he raised his head they were just a little bit wide. “I carry your child within me.” he whispered.

The Soldier was dumbstruck. _Loki? Pregnant?_

Steve knew standing there slack jawed was surely a bad look, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t as if he was opposed to children. He loved them, in fact. He still held out hope that he would eventually settle down and have a house full. Once upon a time that dream had involved Peggy. The person before him, however, was not her. Wasn't even a woman. Not technically, anyway. He was Loki, God of Mischief. He was the Liesmith, the Silvertongue, the fallen Prince of Asgard. 

_He's also your lover_ , said Bucky's voice at the back of Steve's mind but it was quickly silenced by his own bewilderment. He needed to sit down. 

When he finally regained his ability to speak he asked, “How could this have happened?”

Loki looked abashed. “Due to my rather unique condition—unique outside of Jotunheim anyway—I have always found it necessary to use magic to hide my extra genitalia. Because of this, certain parts of my anatomy get little use. To date, you are the only partner I have not hidden my true nature from. The only one who has penetrated me in _that_ manner.”

“And you didn't think to warn me there was a chance you might--” Steve still couldn't say it so Loki said it for him.

“Become pregnant?” Steve nodded rapidly. “No,” he said. “The possibility hadn't even crossed my mind. It had been so long since I'd lain with anyone I was more concerned with climaxing as hard and as much as possible. Amazing what being locked in a magical prison for 800 years will do to your priorities, is it not?”

Steve didn't think it was a good time to point out that he'd been locked away due to his own actions so instead he asked, “And what about pregnancy? What does that do to one's priorities?”

Loki sighed. “Rearranges them again, I'm afraid. Which brings me to why I find myself back at your door.” he began to fuss with the frayed edge of one of Steve's place mats. “With each passing day my powers grow weaker. It seems my body can support my gift or _your_ gift but it cannot do both. That which fuels my magic has been diminished in order to aid in our child's development, leaving me particularly vulnerable for the duration.”

“So you're gonns keep it then?” Steve could have kicked himself for how hopeful his voice sounded. If Loki noticed, however, he didn't acknowledge it outwardly.

“Of course I mean to keep it,” he replied. Loki sounded almost offended that he would think otherwise. “It is not the fault of the child that it came to be conceived under less than ideal circumstances.”

He sat taller then, his protectiveness of the life within him evident. Loki looked beautiful and regal even while still mussed from sleep and wrapped in Steve's robe. And he was carrying their child. 

An abrupt wave of possessiveness rose up within Steve as suddenly, every potential enemy seemed much more vivid, much more threatening. He had a vision of claw like hands reaching towards the Loki, intent on causing him pain. Their aim was to snuff out the life of his and Steve's child and the soldier shut his eyes against the terrifying image. 

That a pregnant and magically weakened Loki had been running around who knows where, getting into all sorts of dangerous situations, was enough to turn that protective wave into a whirlpool that sickened Steve's stomach. He had to protect Loki and the baby at all costs. They needed rest and proper care. They needed safety and security. They needed...

”What do you need me to do?” Steve asked out loud, quickly pulling away from his own frenzied thoughts.

Something suspiciously like relief flickered through Loki's eyes but he buried it quickly. “Sanctuary,” he said simply. “I do not wish for any harm to come to our child and this place presents the safest option. No one knows of you and I so they will not think to look for me here.”

“So Heimdall can't see you right now?”

Loki shook his head. “I have always taken great care to cloak myself when the two of us are together. When I arrived last night, the last of my magic was used to cast a spell of concealment on your home. As long as I remain on the grounds, then I am invisible to any who would use their sight to seek me out. And since I've gone to such great lengths to remain hidden, I must ask that you not speak a word of this to anyone, especially not your S.H.I.E.L.D. superiors or fellow Avengers. We cannot risk word of my location or condition getting out.” 

Loki's hands trembled and Steve reached across the table, taking them in his own. They were soft. Softer than he remembered and the Soldier wondered if it was due to Loki's current state.

“Loki, listen” Steve traced his thumb over Loki's knuckles. “If that’s what you need from me, if that's what it takes to keep you and this baby safe, then you've got it. I told you before that I wasn't planning on turning you over to S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else and I meant that.”

“Do you swear it?” asked Loki. His eyes were so fierce and his voice so anxious that Steve wanted to pull him into his arms and protect him from whatever it was he was running from. Instead, he gave the hands he was holding a reassuring squeeze. 

“I swear it,” Steve said, and he meant it.

 

After breakfast, he suggested that Loki go back to bed. When he was alone once again, Steve proceeded to make a shopping list. Since he would be having a guest for the foreseeable future, he wanted to make sure that both Loki and baby were comfortable. 

Firstly, Loki would need some clothing of his own. He couldn't very well walk around in Steve's robe or pajamas all day (though Steve secretly liked seeing Loki dressed in his things). He would also need something to keep his mind occupied so Steve put books and magazines on the list, as well as a few board games. He made a note to get some writing journals and another portable music player, just in case Loki had a music preference other than Steve's jazz albums. 

Since the Soldier was such a fan of cooking, his cabinets and refrigerator were pretty well stocked but he put herbal tea on his list as well as various snacks. He added ginger ale because he remembered his mother saying it was what expectant mothers drank for morning sickness. Steve wasn't sure if Loki suffered from those kinds of issues but he wanted to have some on hand just in case. 

When the list was finished, he opened his laptop and decided to run an internet search on _pregnancy, what to expect_. As anticipated, Steve got many return results but ended up clicking the website of a familiar baby food company that had been in business since his time. He hoped it would be a reliable source of information, even if much of it would likely not even apply to their special case. 

One of the first things he found on the site was a pregnancy calendar. He learned that normal human gestation was broken down into three periods called trimesters, each lasting about thirteen weeks. If Loki's gestation period was anything close to that then he had essentially completed his first trimester and was coming into his second. Steve swallowed. It was an unnerving thought. 

 

_During the beginning of the second trimester, the baby begins to develop fine, peach fuzz-like hair on it's head and has tiny, functioning hands_. 

 

There was a little picture of a baby in the womb and Steve smiled. At this stage their baby was about the size of a softball and looking more like a baby and less like a potato. He or she would even be able to suck its thumb in a little while. 

This would usually be the time when doctor's would begin running all sorts of tests to make sure the baby was healthy, but Steve didn't see any obstetrician visits in the near future. All he could do was hope that his supercharged genetics and Loki's status as well...mythical... were enough to ensure a healthy baby. 

The article went on to explain that the expectant mother should be getting plenty of fluids, rest and eating lots of fiber to ward off things like constipation. Steve added apples and bottled water to his shopping list and made a note get softer sheets for the bed.

 

In the end, the internet proved to be an invaluable tool for his navigation of the very strange waters of expectant fatherhood. After bookmarking the page, Steve closed the laptop and grabbed his car keys and cell phone. 

He peeked in on Loki one more time before heading out and found him sound asleep, having resumed his earlier position of submersion beneath a mountain of blankets. Steve smiled and closed the door all but a crack. Loki still hadn’t gone into much detail about his time away but the Soldier could only imagine the dangers that lurked beyond this planet. If his exhaustion was any indication, Loki hadn't been getting much in the way of rest. _Had he been running? Fighting?_ Steve quietly walked down the stairs, introspective as he moved toward the door.

Loki had been through so much in so little time, it was a miracle that he'd come out of it with his mind in tact. He deserved some peace for a while. There were those who would argue that he deserved nothing but pain for all the strife he'd caused, but Steve didn't agree. It didn't necessarily mean that he condoned Loki's actions but he _did_ understand how being desperate and or angry often led a person to make the wrong choices. Loki had made the wrong choice and he'd been punished severely for it. If in the aftermath of such a punishment, he wanted to try and put his life back together, Steve felt as though he should be allowed.

The Soldier stepped out into the bright afternoon and put on his sunglasses. As he walked toward his car, he found himself wondering if Loki was actually capable of real and lasting change. Would he be willing to put aside the anger and resentment once and for all? Were there enough people who would allow him to try. 

Somehow, Steve didn't think folks on Earth would be very receptive to Loki's presence and while that frustrated him, it also filled him with resolve. Come what may, he would protect the battered Prince and their unborn child, helping them in any way that he could. Hopefully, by the time the baby was born, Loki would have worked through whatever chaos he had surrounding him. Maybe he might even consider making a life with Steve, with the three of them living as a family. Maybe. 

_Jesus Rogers, listen to yourself. He just popped back in here after three months without a word, tells you he's carrying your kid and already you're ready to pick out furniture and move to the suburbs._

Steve never questioned why his inner voice sounded like Bucky. And he knew that it had a point. But _dammit_ , since being woken up from the ice, everything the Soldier had done had been for someone else. He hadn't even been fully thawed before he'd been given his first mission. This was something that was well and truly his. Something that was the result of his own choice to get involved with Loki and even in the face of all that could go wrong with this situation, Steve didn't regret it. Loki was an amazing person when removed from the bedlam that was his life. He laughed and he smiled and he dazzled Steve with his sharp wit and unparalleled intellect. He let Steve hold him in his arms as he surrendered to pleasure, and when his long fingers dug into his biceps, clutching him close as he rode out the shocks of his climax, Steve didn’t think about Loki's past misdeeds or the tidbits of intel derived from Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. briefings. He thought about the trembling, radiant creature beneath him and how badly he wanted claim him, to keep him out of reach of all who would see him harmed. Loki carried so many scars and even though Steve knew that some ran deeper than even he could ever understand, he wanted to soothe as many as he was able. Wanted to help make Loki whole again. 

_Sounds like a pretty tall order Cap. Even being a super soldier, you sure you're up for that kind of a mission?_

Steve knew that he was. Though their time together had been brief, somewhere along the line, he had fallen in love with Loki. Despite all odds, Captain America had managed to find a place with a dark Prince from beyond the stars. And if that wasn't wild enough, Loki was someone who, due to his actions in New Mexico, was considered to be hostile by the very group that he worked for. 

They were on opposing sides of the law, fighting their own respective battles, and yet they managed to find their way to a place where the labels no longer mattered. A place where souls sang out and other souls listened and responded in kind. 

Steve laughed but it wasn't a sound of mirth. It was of bitter amusement because he knew that for as pure and beautiful as his love for Loki felt, there were those who might not see it that way. Loki's otherness would not gel well with people, especially paired alongside his own pristine image. Even if one took away the alien status and godlike powers, Loki identified as a male and though the country had come a long way in the time that Steve had been asleep, there were still ignorant types ranting about the evils of homosexuality. Those who saw it as their God given mission to warn folks about those awful gays and their dark agenda. It irritated Steve back then and it irritated him now. Who the hell gave people the right to tell others who they could and couldn’t love? 

_Captain America and his Gay Supervillain lover_. He could see the headlines now. He might as well step out on the arm of the Devil himself, so incongruous was this from what the his image supposedly stood for. At least in the eyes of the public. To Steve, it stood for hope for everyone, not just a chosen few. 

 

He settled into the driver's seat of his car while humming a Benny Goodman tune. He wondered what kind of song they would sing for him and Loki. Maybe one about a love that bloomed when a fallen angel dropped from the heavens and landed in the path of a man many would like to believe was a saint.

_Saint...pfft..right!_

Steve was no saint. He was just a man. A man out of time, as Loki himself had called him. A man who, since waking up from his seventy year sleep, had simply been existing, his life in the twenty-first century feeling more like a waking dream. Though not exactly a nightmare, it was far from pleasant. Steve Rogers, however, was nothing else if not a good soldier, so he had forged ahead, going through the motions of getting up, going to work, working out, socializing with friends and posing for pictures with his adoring fans, but none of it had felt quite real. 

Then one rain soaked day, Loki had come strolling into his life with his maddening smirk and dark sexuality. In the space of a weekend, he'd managed to make Steve feel more real than anything ever had. And even though he felt damned for it, Steve wanted more. There was a need to grasp hold of that hyper-real feeling and keep it as close as possible for as long as he could. 

_You're going to go through with this, aren’t you?_

“Yes,” said Steve aloud. He was still sitting in front of the house, the key yet to be put in the ignition. 

He could almost visualize Bucky shaking his head like he used to do whenever Steve got a crazy idea and he knew he wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. Like when Steve decided he wanted to join the army. 

_Okay buddy boy. I just hope you realize that things are going to get a lot worse before they get better._

“Still doing it,” said Steve, smiling a smile that was actually happy this time. He started the car and after checking for oncoming traffic, pulled out of the parking space and set about his journey. They would get through this. He had faced down tougher situations than this and come out victorious. He was a hero, after all. Triumphing over adversity was in his job description.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an afternoon of casual voyeurism, Steve comes up with a plan to reconnect with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I'm snowed in. Plus I woke up to a delivery from Shari's Berries today so I sort of had to.

When Steve saw Loki naked for the first time since his return from parts unknown, the soldier had walked into a door. 

He'd been on his way to get something from the bedroom closet when he'd heard noise coming from the bathroom. Spying on Loki had never been his intention, he'd simply turned in the direction of an abrupt sound. That small pivot of Steve's head had come at the right moment, however and when a water slick Loki had stepped out of the stall and onto the bathroom rug, the sight of his naked body had caught Steve completely off guard. 

The resulting collision with the closet door was less than graceful but at least it was quiet. Loki had remained unaware of his presence in the bedroom so the soldier was free to look his fill. 

As Steve took in his freshly washed lover with a hungry gaze, his eyes were drawn to Loki's nipples. They'd changed since Steve had seen them last, their newly acquired duskiness in stark contrast to his pale skin. They were also a bit larger than they were before, and puffier. 

Steve's fist clenched. He absolutely would _not_ touch his cock. It was bad enough that he was standing there watching Loki towel himself off, he couldn't cross that final line into full on degenerate behavior. Instead, he swept his gaze down Loki's front and let it come to rest on the small bump at the the Trickster's middle. Their baby 

He had the sudden urge to rub his hand along that gentle curve and kiss it. In the weeks since Loki suddenly materialized in Steve's living room, there had been no intimate contact between the two, save for the occasional kiss or lingering touch on the arm or shoulder. Loki didn't seem inclined toward doing anything sexual and Steve didn't want to push. He was happy spending his nights spooned against Loki's and breathing in a scent that was part musk, part floral and something wild that he couldn't assign a classification to. 

Now, seeing that radiant skin and slender body going soft as it swelled with life, Steve felt a stirring in his loins that was almost primal. He wanted to claim. He wanted to _possess_. 

Flushed and more than a little bit aroused, he turned away from the tantalizing sight and rushed from the bedroom. He needed a plan. 

 

Several days later, and with Pepper's help, the Soldier found himself standing in one of the most exclusive bakeries in New York City. 

The interior of La Caniche Rose (Pink Poodle, respectively) looked as if someone had taken a firehose full of pink bismuth and completely soaked the place.

Steve took one look at the fashionable, heavily made up women behind the counter and wanted to backtrack out the door, but Pepper had assured him that if there was anyone he wanted to butter up with decadence and sweetness, La Caniche Rose was the place to go. 

_Only for you, Loki._

After much deliberation and some recommendations from the staff, he walked out with a box of assorted petite fours, a New York style cheesecake and one dozen organic strawberries that had been hand dipped in the finest German chocolate. Steve charged it all to the Stark account at Pepper's none too gentle insistence and prayed that his attempt at seduction would be well received. 

 

When he returned home, Steve found Loki draped across the sofa reading _Great Expectations_ and looking for all the world like a giant cat. Green eyes tracked him across the room but Loki made no other move. When he casually inquired about the bright pink bag with the stylized cupcake on the side, Steve flashed his poster boy smile and told his him that he'd have to wait until after dinner to find out. Loki huffed but didn't push and for that he was grateful. After kissing the top of Loki's head, Steve retreated to the kitchen to stash the bag at the back of the fridge and began making the preparations for dinner. 

 

That night's meal consisted of pan roasted chicken with asparagus and baby red potatoes. Loki complimented the food and as the two of them talked about their respective days, Steve regaled him with non compromising S.H.I.E.L.D. anecdotes while Loki told him all about daytime television.

“Those poor Midgardian women are trapped in loveless marriages with absolute louts," said Loki, frowning "and many seem all too willing to tolerate their numerous indiscretions. It's no wonder their children grow tired of it. One gentleman even saw fit to beat his mother's husband senseless right there on the stage. It was quite entertaining.”

“Sounds like it,” said Steve.

“Still, for as fascinating as your television is, It doesn't quite compare to real life. I also spent some time behind the house this afternoon. Snow insisted on chasing butterflies and it was nice to feel the sun on my face.”

Steve made a _hmm_ sound as he pictured Loki lying across a blanket on the grass and soaking up the rays.

 

****

 

Loki sliced into his chicken. “It's actually quite lovely back there.”

Steve kept the grass neatly trimmed and there was a large tree that stood off to one side and provided ample shade. He had spent a good part of the afternoon stretched out beneath the old oak, pouring over magical volumes as well as several of the Midgardian classics that Steve had given him. It made for a pleasant reading spot and Loki was looking forward to venturing out there again. "Do you have any plans for it," he asked.

“I hadn't really thought about what I might do with the space out back,” said Steve. “I sometimes go out there to paint, and I think I've maybe grilled a burger back there once or twice. Other than that,” he shrugged.

“Well with proper planning I'm sure it could be made into something lovely," said Loki "You get excellent sun exposure and any flowers planted would thrive.”

“Well, If you like, I could go to the garden center and pick up a few things. I'm sure you know a lot more about plants than I do. Maybe you could help me make it beautiful.”

Loki paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "You would honestly let me plan out a garden for you?” 

“Sure, why not?," said Steve "You obviously have an eye for style so I assume any garden you put together would be pretty spectacular.” He was speaking offhandedly while looking down at his dinner so he missed the pleased smile that bloomed over Loki's face.

In truth, the idea of being able to garden again had thrilled him but he didn't want it to seem too obvious. He'd spent part of his time in the yard walking the perimeter and musing about what plants would look good back there. Loki's knowledge of Midgard's flora was not terribly extensive but he knew enough. If Steve could provide him with a reference book or two, compiling an adequate list of plants to acquire would present little challenge. 

 

Once they finished their meal and Steve cleaned the kitchen, the pair retired to the sofa and Steve the Soldier queued up a movie that Clint had given him just that afternoon. It was called Blade and according to the Archer it was a modern classic. 

As the movie progressed, Steve praised the man for his ability to take the tragedy of being born trapped between worlds and turn it into an advantage, while Loki found himself impressed by the cold and slick demeanor of the story's antagonist, a vampire named Deacon Frost. 

Frost's desire to prove that the nature of your birth didn’t matter in the face of raw power resonated with Loki. Of course, the inevitable occurred and the villain's own arrogance ended up being his undoing, but for a while, Deacon had had a good run. 

When the credits began to roll, Loki wondered how long Steve was planning on stringing him along. 

The screen reverted back to the main menu and Steve still hadn't said anything. Loki could stand it no longer. His curiosity had finally gotten the better of him so he turned to Steve and said, “And what of desert? Am I to forget all about that rather garish bag you came in here with earlier?”

“Not at all,” Steve said, grinning. His eyes were alight with an air of mischief Loki had to appreciate. “In fact," he said "I think now is the perfect time for desert. I just wanted to make sure our dinner had properly digested before we got started.”

“Got started,” Loki repeated. Steve got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. “Is desert going to be a production of some sort?” he called after him.

“Maaaaybe,” said Steve over his shoulder. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the pink bag in one hand and a strip of black fabric in the other. Loki was admittedly intrigued. He sat up on the sofa and folded his long legs beneath him. Steve sat down beside him and turned so that they were both facing each other. He smiled. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

“I should think that would be obvious at this point,” said Loki dryly. 

“Just answer the question, Mr. Difficult.”

Loki huffed. “Fine. Fine. Since it means that much to you. Yes, my beautiful soldier,” he held Steve's face in his hands. “I trust you completely.” The two sat there staring at each other for a long moment and Loki could feel himself falling into those unfathomable blue eyes. It was like standing at the edge of a vast ocean. Reluctantly, he pulled himself back, but not before Steve was able to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Good," said Steve "Now close your eyes.”

Loki did as he was told and sighed as he felt the soft slide of the blindfold placed over his face. Normally, even with impaired vision, Loki's magic allowed him to be able to “see”, but since his powers had gone dormant for the duration of the pregnancy, he was completely at the Captain's mercy.

“Open your mouth,” said Steve softly. His lips were close to Loki's ear and the combination of the soldier's rich voice and warm breath sent a shiver down Loki's spine. Filled with anticipation, he complied.

The first thing to touch Loki's tongue was cold with a hint of sweetness. It had a dark, heady flavor and as he felt along the surface of the mystery item, Loki could feel it melting against his tongue. _Chocolate!_ He'd only had it a few times at the Waldorf but there was no mistaking that sensually rich flavor

“Bite down,” the voice in his ear quietly commanded and Loki responded with a gentle press of teeth. 

A secondary flavor exploded in his mouth as sweet juices ran over his lips and chin. It was unlike anything Loki had ever experienced. It was sweet but not the sweetness of the first flavor. This was cleaner, like some sort of fruit. Loki chewed slowly, savoring the texture. He felt something warm an wet rub on his chin.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself,” Steve rumbled in his ear. "I had to see if you tasted as good as you looked just then. Are you ready for more?”

Feeling his heart begin to pick up speed, Loki nodded. His mouth was far too busy for words. He swallowed down the remains of the first desert and opened up again, eager for whatever Steve planned to give him. 

The next thing was decidedly different. This was less dense, more of a cake than a fruit. There was a hint of tartness followed up immediately by something sweeter but still in that same family of flavors. It also smelled heavenly. Loki licked something slick off of his lips and hummed appreciatively. He could sense Steve close by, hear him breathing deeply through his nose as that penetrating gaze observed him. He was probably studying Loki's reactions the same way the soldier studied everything else. With weaponized focus. 

The thought of those intense blue eyes scrutinizing him as he licked his lips and moaned in appreciation, made heat blossom in his cheeks as well as his groin. He rubbed his legs together several times to get some sort of relief, squeezing them together just a little bit. 

Things went on like that for several minutes, with Steve placing mystery delicacies on Loki's tongue and him doing his best to separate each flavor and savor them individually. It became difficult after a while, though and Loki was reduced to simply opening his mouth and waiting as Steve eased delicious things into. By the end, he was making pleased noises that bordered on obscene. 

Loki swallowed the latest treat. It had been lighter than air and had tasted of mint and cream. "What's next," he asked eagerly 

“Hmmm, let's see." Loki heard a box being opened. A moment later he felt something touching his lips. “Here you are,” said Steve huskily. “But lick and suck, this time. Don't bite.” 

Loki opened his mouth and felt the warm digit slide across his tongue. It was coated in something creamy and sweet and so far its the best flavor yet because he could taste his beautiful soldier beneath. Loki licked and sucked on Steve's finger wantonly, moaning as he twisted his body and treated the appendage like it was something far more intimate. It had started out as a game but he could hear Steve's breath hitching while his own arousal had begun to increase. By the time Loki was done, Steve's finger was clean and the trickster's cock was hard and aching between his legs. 

“That one was my favorite so far,” said Loki with a smile he hoped came off as flirtatious. He licked his lips enticingly and pretended not to hear Steve's small whine. “What flavor was it?”

“Super Soldier,” said Steve breathlessly. Loki wondered if he was as aroused as he sounded. He didn't have to wonder long though because large hands gripped his shoulders and suddenly Loki was being kissed with a passion that was similar to their first night together. 

“Please Loki,” Steve whispered into his mouth “I need you. I need to taste you.” 

Loki whimpered and his pussy clenched in response to the words. He'd wanted this since the moment he saw his beautiful soldier again. He longed to feel Steve's treacherous mouth as it burned its way across his flesh, wanted to feel his heavy, pulsing cock as it invaded his body and sought out his pleasure centers with the determined efficiency of a master tactician.

“Yes, Steven. Yes.” Loki's hands found their way to his lover's shoulders and he gripped the powerful muscles there. “Taste me, eat me,” he panted back. “Devour me until there is nothing left.”

 

****

 

Steve groaned in response to Loki's desire and gently eased him back against the sofa pillows. 

He started off by planting featherlight kisses on his belly and hips. Loki squirmed with impatience but Steve refused to rush.

The small, whiny noises that began to emanate from him were nearly Steve's undoing but the soldier steeled himself, taking several deep breaths until his libido was back under control. He had waited months for this and there was no way would he cum before they had even gotten started. 

Loki lifted his ass off of the sofa and Steve slid the cotton pajama pants down his pale legs. The Trickster's cock was already hard and leaking and it looked so fucking delicious that he couldn't help but give it a lick. Loki hissed through clenched teeth and opened his legs even wider. He slid his hands down the soft skin of his inner thighs and executed a full body roll that shouldn’t even have been possible for people with spinal cords.

The sensual movements of Loki's body hypnotized Steve and he palmed his rock hard cock through his jeans. 

On some of the more lonely nights, He would often picture this very thing. Loki would always be spread wide for him, always needing his touch. Begging for it, even. As needy hands would reach for him in his mind's eye, Steve would wrap a hand around his straining cock, pumping it quickly as he imagined thrusting mercilessly into that tight heat. 

Now Loki was there in the flesh, just as wet and fuckable as he had been in Steve's filthiest visions.

The fleshy lips of his pussy glistened and the soldier could no longer ignore that deliciously sensitive area. He leaned in and lapped at the cleft hungrily, his tongue teasing and tasting Loki's flexing, begging hole. He sighed in contentment as his lover's hips jerked and a cry erupted from his lips. His body was wonderfully responsive and as a torrent of slick gushed fourth and coated the lower half of Steve's face, he felt his own cock spasm in delight. 

Wrapping his hand around Loki's shaft, Steve began to pump it in time with his licks and sucks to the area below. The rhythm that he found had Loki attempting to crawl backward over the arm of the sofa, but Steve put his free hand on his lover's hip to hold him place. There would be no escaping from him. Not this time. 

 

****

 

Eyes still covered by the blindfold, Loki's slid his hand through Steve's short blond hair, gripping the strands tightly as his lover continued with his wonderful torture. The pain was barely acknowledged and the relentless assault on Loki's nether region continued unabated as he began to see stars, squiggles and great, heaping splashes of color. Three of Steve's fingers were thrusting in and out of him while his treacherous mouth worked up and down on Loki's cock with precision, pulling up to the very tip before diving down and attempting to swallow him whole. It was enough to drive him close to madness but for the first time in his long life, Loki would have been happy to go. 

Steve was feasting on him and the combination of his wet slurping, rapid fingering, and firm sucking was causing Loki to make a host of lust filled noises he felt absolutely no shame about. He yelled and he cursed in a dozen different languages. He panted and half-cried and begged Steve not to stop. 

The orgasm crested, and Loki came with a shout and a shudder that seemed to start from his feet and ripple all the way up to the crown of his head. 

Even before he had properly come back to himself, the desire for connection rose up strong. He needed to see him. Needed to see the passion on Steve's face and in his movements.

Still panting like he'd just run for his life, Loki pulled the blindfold down his face and immediately sought out his beautiful soldier. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the change in light, but after a few rapid blinks, Loki was able to focus on Steve's face. 

He was at a loss at the sight of him. With his hair sticking up at odd angles and blue fire crackling in his eyes, Steve was a man _possessed_. His own chest was heaving and covered in a thin sheen of sweat that glittered in the subdued light. Loki could feel himself stirring anew as he thought of what was coming next. His lover's gaze remained hungry as he licked the juices from his swollen, red lips and It was the sexiest fucking thing that Loki had ever seen.

Sliding his hands down his thighs, he gripped the tops of his knees and pulled them up toward his chest. Fully aware of the his own submission, reveling in it, in fact, Loki presented himself to a very primal looking Steve and cooed, “Take me, my love. Take me and fuck me and make me yours again.” 

****

“You're already mine,” Steve growled as he fought back the urge to dive in and continue eating Loki like a favorite snack. There would be time for that later, right now he needed to be balls deep in that wet and welcoming pussy. 

He freed himself from his pants and underwear, providing _some_ relief but not the relief he wanted, not the relief he craved. The soldier stood up and quickly removed his clothing, flinging the garments away roughly as Loki watched him with heavy lidded eyes. Steve repositioned himself between Loki's legs and took his own cock in hand. Trembling slightly, he lined up with Loki's pussy and thrust into that perfect, dripping opening with the single minded determination to fuck the his partner senseless.

Loki's name tumbled from his lips in the form of a groan as he attempted to get a handle on himself. He could barely contain his own fervor as being inside always felt so fucking _amazing_. Its was if Loki was lined with warm, wet silk and Steve couldn't get enough. He wanted to consume Loki and fuck him inside out, thereby burying himself so deep it was impossible to ever find his way back again. 

Steve looked down at Loki and sucked in a startled breath. The other man's pupils were blown so wide that the green that ringed them was almost completely engulfed. Moisture glistened on the surface of his pale skin and his lips were parted just enough to allow his breathy moans to escape. It was beautiful. 

Moving Loki's hands from his knees, Steve pushed his arms above his head so that they dangled over the side of the sofa instead. It provided the soldier better access to the things he desired and he took a moment to appreciate them while heightening his own anticipation in turn. The only interruption in the long, pallid line of Loki's body was the blindfold that was wrapped around his swan like neck. The thin stripe of darkness stood out in stark contrast to his paleness yet it still managed to somehow add to the breathtaking tableaux that was him in the heat of passion. 

Steve's hands swept downward starting from Loki's wrists. Even slick with sweat, his skin was incredibly soft and the Soldier caressed every inch that passed beneath his fingers. When he reached hiss ribs, Steve moved his palms inward and brushed his thumbs against the dusky nipples that had haunted him ever since he'd seen Loki getting out of the shower. The tender buds puckered and Loki arched up, a loud moan escaping his lips. It seemed that his nipples had not only changed in appearance but had become much more sensitive as well. Steve smiled a feral smile.

Still maintaining his stroke and mindful of the gentle swell at Loki's abdomen, he leaned in and flicked his tongue across the little nub. Loki moaned even louder this time and his long legs wrapped tightly around Steve's waist, pulling him even deeper into his body. 

Steve chuckled breathlessly “Oh, you like that huh?” 

“Mmmm...”

He leaned in and repeated the action, only this time, after he laved Loki's nipple with his tongue, Steve gently suckled it. The move proved to be an effective one and Loki's hips bucked up wildly as the slickness surrounding his cock increased in volume. The heavy lubrication provided an effortless glide and Steve pumped his hips gleefully as the shocks of pleasure danced along his cock and the orgasm strove to breach the crumbling wall that was once his control. 

Switching over to Loki's other nipple, he drove forward with renewed enthusiasm while being urged on with cries of “Yes. _Yes!_ ” and “Oh Steve, Fuck me!” 

Loki raised his hips off the sofa to meet his thrusts and the wet sound of cock plunging into a gushing pussy was loud and dirty in the quiet of the living room. The smell of sex was making Steve's head spin so he pulled more of it into his lungs. He could taste it on his tongue and wanted to fill himself with every available molecule of Loki's essence until his eyes were green with it.

A harsh, guttural wail erupted from Steve's throat as his arms wrapped around his lover's middle, pulling the slimmer man in until their hearts thundered up against one another's and it felt as if they shared a single body.

His lips slid across Loki's sweat soaked ear. “You're _mine_ ,” he growled as he pulled him even further onto his relentless cock. “Only I can fuck you like this," he hissed "Only I can make you feel this good.”

“Yes, Steve,” came the breathy reply. “Only you.” 

The kisses that peppered the side of his face were reverent even in their haste as Loki's arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life as he was effectively pounded into the sofa. 

Steve turned and hungrily sucked Loki's tongue into his mouth. He poured his moans and grunts down his lover's throat and whined as his balls tightened and his hips began to falter. 

Several more powerful thrusts and Steve was crying out as hypersonic jets of Super Soldier semen exited the head of his cock and shot deep into his lover's body. Loki's own orgasm followed not even three seconds later, his body tensing as ribbons of cum arced strongly from the tip of his dick and splattered hotly across his and Steve's chests. Loki's screams were muffled by Steve's mouth on his and the two lovers clutched each other tightly while their world was destroyed in a cataclysmic burst of stars and the gradually remade whole again. 

****

 

Once he came back to himself, Steve carried a loose and languid Loki up to the master bathroom.

“Are you able to stand?” Steve asked into his neck. 

Loki nodded and his legs were gently lowered. 

Still drifting through his euphoria dusted fog, he leaned against the bathroom wall and quietly watching as Steve's big, beautiful body moved gracefully around the bathroom. 

While the tub filled, he pulled several towels from the linen closet, got a porcelain pitcher from beneath the sink and added several drops of what Loki recognized as lavender oil to the rapidly rising water. Soon the scent of the purple flowers filled the air and he essentially collapsed into Steve's arms when he came to collect him. Loki felt himself being lifted again and his body was gently placed into the large tub that dominated Steve's bathroom. The soldier climbed in right after, armed with a large, soft sponge. He proceeded to gently bathe Loki with the same skill and attentiveness that he devoted to everything else, only this was so much sweeter as it was also laced with the gentle caresses that conveyed the hero's affections. In addition to incredibly relaxed, Loki felt treasured and cared for. 

Steve informed him that he was not allowed to do anything for himself and once the bath concluded, he was wrapped in a fluffy, fresh smelling towel. Half closed eyes observed passively as the word went horizontal again and Loki gave a soft sigh as his nearly unconscious body was carried into the bedroom. 

Steve placed him on the bed and he lay there like a boneless heap as the water was dried from his body and hair and rubbed something cool was rubbed into his skin. It too smelled like lavender but there was another, sweeter note there that Loki didn't have the energy to decipher. 

Soothing tones mentioned something about helping him relax but it was all very hazy as Loki drifted in and out of lucidity. His head felt packed with stuffing and his limbs were liquid and heavy. It was wonderfully debilitating and he hoped to remain that way for as long as possible.

The hands that were delivering him to bliss glided over his belly and stopped to linger for just a moment. So far, Steve had said little about the baby and Loki could feel tiny pinpricks of tension beginning to form at the back of his neck. When a featherlight kiss was placed on the gently swelling bump, the burgeoning anxiety drained away as quickly as it arose, quicker even. A sleepy smile spread across Loki's face and though he knew it must have looked incredibly dopey, at that moment he found that he was too blissed out to care. 

****

After maneuvering the blankets around his largely inert lover and establishing their respective positions in the bed, Steve moved in close enough so that the line of his and Loki's bodies met all the way down to their feet. He sighed and pressed his face into the side of Loki's neck. The scent of their shared bath as well as the massage cream filled him with a deep sense of calm and Steve found himself wishing that his world could stay just like this. Serene and peaceful, with his lover and child close at his side.

The thought prompted him to slide a large hand over Loki's belly. The skin was silky beneath Steve's palm and as Loki sighed contentedly in his sleep, the soldier made a silent vow that he would fight for this little piece of heaven that he'd been ballsy enough to take a chance on. Having never thought he would find love in this time, much less father a child, Steve made a promise not take this gift for granted. This was his second chance at a real life and God help anyone who tried to come in and take it away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a long day at work but Loki manages to make it all better.

Stepping over the pile of unconscious Hydra agents, Captain America licked the tip of his finger and held his arm aloft. Once the soldier was sure of both wind speed and direction, he readied his arm and used his considerable strength to toss his shield straight up. The gleaming disk soared high above the earth in a perfect line, catching the light of a setting sun. It had almost disappeared from sight when he looked away and turned his eyes to the door that led up to the roof of the office building.

_...Three....Two....One..._

 

Metal screeched as the structure was kicked outward. A black clad Hydra agent advanced through the entryway and pressed firmly against his armor plated chest was a very terrified looking lab technician. The young man trembled beneath an evil looking blade that was being held to his throat and the hero was sure not to make any sudden moves . 

The agent's eyes held the unmistakeable glimmer of insanity as he glanced wildly between the imposing Captain and the impressive pile of his fellow Hydra operatives. He didn't look much older than the scientist held in his grasp. “Stand back!” he shrieked. “Let me pass or the hostage dies.”

Captain America kept his voice calm. “I don't think you want to do anything stupid, son. Just drop your weapons and we can end this without anyone else getting hurt.”

The agent's laugh was shrill. “Hail Hydra!” he said maniacally. “We can _never_ be ended! Cut off a limb and two more shall take it's place! You may have won the battle against Team Alpha, but you lost the war when Team Beta escaped with the spoils.”

“I'm not worried,” said the Captain calmly. “No doubt your fellow operatives are being rounded up as we speak, and as for you,” the hero smiled. “Well I'm not too concerned about you either.”

More laughter. “Pretty big talk from someone who's unarmed. You don't even have your precious shield.”

The hero smiled. “It'll come if I whistle for it.”

The agent frowned, momentarily confused. “It?” He shook his head quickly. “No! You lie to confuse me and it won't work!” With his free hand he reached for the gun holstered in his waistband. “You are a walking target and I'm about to earn myself a promotion. Farewell, _Kapitan nichts_.”

The gun was raised just as Captain America's lips came together to whistle. The high, bird-like note flowed easily from his lips and before the agent was able to get a single shot off, a loud _SP-TANG!_ reverberated through the air.

The star spangled shield met his unsuspecting skull with a resounding _CRACK_ , jthat jolted his body and sent it flying backward as both gun and blade flew wildly. Captain America retrieved his shield before it could hit the ground and the young technician gawped in amazement as his would be murderer fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

He turned to the hero. “Wow! That was fucking amazing! Where do I get one of those?”

Steve looked down at his shield and ran his gloved hand along the edge. “You don't," he said "She's a one-of-a-kind Adamantium-Vibranium alloy.”

The ruddy faced young man blinked owlishly at him. “You got a name for it?" he asked.

What, you mean like 'Trigger'?” The Captain chuckled lightly. “Let me ask you something, do you have a name for your right arm?”

A slightly puzzled frown creased the technician's brow. “I don't need one," he said.

To which Steve responded, “Exactly.”

 

 

Several hours later, he was back at SHIELD headquarters. 

The battle with Hydra and it's forces had been a particularly nasty one. Both Natasha and Clint had ended up in medical and Steve had come close to being eviscerated by an agent brandishing a heavy bullwhip that had been inlaid with razor sharp blades. As it was, he sat in the debriefing covered in dust and dirt and the blood of his enemies. 

Steve forced his eyes to focus on Tony who had shed his armor and was currently in the middle of a rant about the chain of command and the importance of proper intel. As he watched the bearded man gesticulate wildly in the face of an inscrutable Nick Fury, all he could think about was getting the shit rinsed off of him so he could get home and snuggle up next to Loki. 

The last time Steve had seen him he'd been stretched out across their bed, loose and well sated from the lovemaking that he'd insisted upon, even as Steve had tried to stress the importance of getting to work on time. Loki had made quite the vision with his raven black hair plastered to the side of his face and neck. His skin had glistened with a thin sheen of sweat while his green eyes had been veiled by a haze of post coital elation. 

"That was..." Loki had been unable to find the rest of the words as he drifted in and out.

Steve had sent his lover's body through the stratosphere in an attempt to see just how many orgasms he could give him in the thirty minutes he was able to spare before coming dangerously close to tardiness. Their mini session had ended on the third orgasm with Loki howling his name and four angry scratch marks that ran across the back of Steve's shoulder. They would take a day or so to heal so he needed to be mindful of them in the communal showers if he didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions. It was why he had yet to get himself cleaned up. 

Eventually, after his usual threats to take his tech and his suit elsewhere, Tony calmed down. Steve gave the Director his report and when the debriefing was adjourned, he didn't exactly run out of the room but he definitely moved quickly. He wasn't fast enough, however, because Steve wound up getting cornered by Tony as he power walked his way to the elevator.

 

“Sooo,” the billionaire drawled. His brown eyes were twinkling as he blocked Steve's path. “Pepper tells me that you picked up quite the haul from Caniche Rose the other day.”

Never one to be easily rattled, Steve maintained his outward stoicism even as his heart rate increased ever so slightly. He gave Tony a neutral look. “And?”

Annoyance flickered briefly across Tony’s face as he hated it when he couldn't get a rise out of him. “ _And_ ," he said "it's quite a step up from the usual three boxes of glazed doughnuts you grab from the diner when you get a sugar Jones. So tell me,” Tony batted his eyelashes prettily. “Is it anyone we know?”

Steve wasn't about to give him so much as an inch. So long as Loki wasn't a threat, the Soldier was willing to honor his wish for concealment. “I have no idea what you're talking about Tony.”

Tony stomped his loafer clad foot in irritation, reminding Steve of an impeccably dressed, angry toddler. “Oh come off it, Steve. No man goes to the damn Pink Poodle bakery for himself. I mean, I _have_ ducked in there for their amazing pistachio scones once or twice,” he added the last part as an afterthought. “But that’s neither here nor there! Caniche Rose is way beyond your normal tastes and that means change, change in your life or change in your romantic status.” Tony favored Steve with the smile he probably used to get whatever his heart desired. “I'm just curious who would be worth hundred dollar chocolate covered strawberries is all, so fess up.”

_yikes....a hundred dollars for strawberries??_

_You know he's worth that and more,_ he admonished Bucky consciousness. Outwardly, Steve sighed. “Look, if you must know, yes they were a gift for someone.” he prayed that Tony would leave it at that but knew his luck just wasn't that good when the scientist looked triumphant. 

“A-ha! I knew it! So tell me about her. Is she blond, brunette, a cyclops?” 

Steve relaxed his shoulders, softened his expression to one of fondness. Let Tony think that he was okay with this line of questioning.

_Drop the defensiveness. Keep it breezy. Less chance he'll pry further._

“Her name is Lucia and she's a brunette,” The lie flowed effortlessly from Steve's lips. He hated having to bullshit his friend but there was too much at stake not to. Ever the tactician, he had already come up with a story just in case the subject of his love life ever arose. “We met at an art auction a few months ago and recently reconnected,” he said. There. That was _essentially_ the truth. He _had_ come across his current love interest at an auction and they really _did_ reconnect recently. Still....Steve felt like an ass as he stood there staring into those coffee brown eyes. 

"Oh," Tony brightened. "Well in that case you should bring her by the tower one day soon, let her meet the family. Unless, of course, you're ashamed of us."

“What do I have to be ashamed of?” asked Steve. 

Tony shrugged. “Oh I don’t know...assassins, pop tart scarfing Thunder god, big green rage monster, an amazing man in a robot suit... you know, the usual.” Tony stepped aside and pressed the down button for him. 

"I could never be ashamed of my team," said Steve, seriously. "And besides, I doubt Lucia would be phased by anything she found at Stark Tower.

Tony's eyebrow's raised. "Ah, so she's the unflappable type, then. Sounds like a challenge. Now I definitely want to meet her."

"One day, maybe." The elevator arrived and, chuckling, Steve stepped on. He was grateful to get away from Stark and his hyper-kinetic energy and bid the man a warm farewell. "I'll see you around, Tony.” 

“See you around, Steve.” The doors began to slide closed but not before Tony got off a parting shot “Oh and don't forget to wear a rubber, by the way. Wouldn't want any little baby captains hanging around S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters now, would we?” 

The doors shut and Steve's jaw was clenched hard enough that his head would ache for several minutes afterward. Just the thought of any child of his coming near this place made his blood boil. He'd already allowed the clandestine agency to run every conceivable test, take every possible scan, and ask every invasive question until he felt more like a lab rat than a valuable S.H.I.E.L.D. Asset. No doubt they would salivate at the idea of examining a child of his. Add Loki's rather unique DNA to the mix and it was like hitting the scientific lottery. Well fuck _that_. This baby was theirs, a private miracle that neither the government nor anyone else had any rights to and Steve intended to keep it that way.

The soldier took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down. Never before ha his anger had been this easily accessible as it usually it took a lot to rile Steve up. But ever since Loki had entered his life, the normally staunch and sure soldier had become a walking ball of volatile emotions. Steve couldn't help it. Loki just made him feel so fucking much! And since learning about the baby, those feelings had only increased in their unpredictability, going from possessiveness to protectiveness to a love so profound that Steve had to choke back his tears as he thought of it. He needed to get home. Home was where Loki was, home was sanctuary. Outside of that sacred space, nothing else mattered. Nothing else felt as real. 

_****_

Loki was bored and anyone who really knew the god of Mischief knew that this was not a good thing. He tended to get into trouble when he was bored. Having the garden to contend with helped some. Steve had stayed true to his word and had gotten him all of the plants that he'd put on the list. Many things had already begun to take hold and by late summer, the backyard would be bursting with color and rich with the fragrance of hundreds of blooms. There was even a small herb garden that housed plants that were available nowhere other than Midgard and they would go far in Loki's own magical works once he got his powers back.

Still, for as fulfilling as cultivating the garden was, it was tiring work he would be able to do less and less out there as the pregnancy progressed. 

When he'd arrived at Steve's a month ago, the only thing Loki had been concerned with was keeping himself and his unborn child safe. Little time was spent thinking about what locking himself in for the next few months actually meant. In the time since his arrival it had come to represent no impromptu walks, no popping into other realms and definitely no coming and going as he pleased. Loki had lost one prison and gained another, and while this one had certain wonderful perks, it was still a cage, and worse, it was one of his own making. 

Though perhaps he could find something to amuse himself, after all. Loki spied Steve's little machine sitting on the coffee table. A laptop, the hero had called it. Just a day before, he'd watched Steve locate a recipe for chicken on the Stark made contraption. The soldier had done it through the use of something he'd called a _browser_. 

“The internet is one of the biggest marvels of the twenty-first century,” Steve told him. “You literally have an infinite amount of information, right at your fingertips. 

A small smile played over Loki's lips as he deftly plucked the machine from the table. Tucking it beneath his arm he made his way back to the kitchen. There was half a box of those delectable petit fours in the refrigerator and Loki was fully intent on eating every last one of them as he figured the contraption out. 

_****_

Steve was mentally exhausted by the time he got home. His mind ached from too much thinking and there was a thick cable of tension running up the length of his spine. All he wanted to do was change into something that didn't remind of him of work, pop in a movie, and curl up on the couch with Loki tucked snugly against his chest. 

He unlocked the front door and had taken no more than a few steps inside when the sweet smell of baked goods hit him full on in the face. He closed the door, hung his keys on the hook and tossed his duffel bag by the hall closet. There were sounds of movement coming from the kitchen so, curious, he headed in that direction. 

Steve had been prepared for anything, but the sight of a pregnant Loki dressed in one of his Captain America t-shirts and icing what appeared to be cupcakes stopped him dead in his tracks. 

The kitchen was an absolute mess and Steve warmed as he took in the substantial pile of dishes and flour dusted...well, everything. He felt a sense of family that hadn't existed since he was a little boy and before things had started to go so very wrong in his life. However corny it was, seeing Loki looking so domestic filled the soldier with a sense of well being and made his house feel more like a home. Steve smiled in spite of himself and the tension that had been accumulating over the course of the day began to drain from him like water through a sieve. 

Loki looked up from his culinary creation and smiled fondly. There was a line of pale blue frosting streaked across his cheek and Steve thought it was just adorable. He contemplated breaking out his phone to take a picture but was unsure how Loki would react. He opted, instead, to snap a mental one, the ideas for his next painting already taking shape in his mind. 

_****_

Steve was giving him an odd look and Loki wondered if something had happened at work to rattle him. He frowned. “Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Everything's fine,” Steve replied, smiling at him in a way that did funny things to his stomach. He moved closer. “I see you've been busy.” 

Loki set the piping bag beside the platter of brightly frosted cupcakes. “Yes, I have. I thought I would try my hand at baking since it's a little less taxing than gardening. You've so many cookbooks I figured there was bound to be something in there I could concoct.” 

Steve chuckled. “You make it sound like some sort of potion.” 

“I wish,” said Loki glumly. “A potion would have presented little difficulty. Here,” he grabbed a cupcake from the serving platter and held it out to Steve. “Try this. It's made with vanilla and cinnamon and a few other bits and bobs I found lurking on your spice shelf. It was a bit tricky since I am unfamiliar with your midgardian forms of measurement but I think I managed alright.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow but took the offered cupcake. Loki fought down his anxiety as he waited for him to try it. 

He took a bite. “Mmm,” said Steve, giving the confection an appreciative look. “This is pretty good. You said there's cinnamon in it?” 

“Among other things,” said Loki. “Perhaps you could share them with your fellow Avengers. What?” 

Steve beamed at him, remnants of blue icing still lingering on his kissable lips. “You baked cupcakes for my team.” 

“Nonsense,” said Loki. He waved his hand dismissively. “I made cupcakes for _you_. If you want to share them with the rest of your team you will get no complaint from me. I've already eaten four of them and have no desire for a fifth.” 

Steve's eyes widened. “Four cupcakes?” 

“Do _not_ look at me that way,” Loki sniffed. “I was hungry, and besides, I had to be sure they were suitable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening scene is from Steve Rogers, Captain America #2. I have a bunch of the old comics and thought this was too damn funny not to include. Steve is just too cool.
> 
>  
> 
> This and the next chapter are a bit short. I wanted to set up a couple of things here. One, there is just no escaping Tony's natural inquisitiveness but Steve does alright, even though he hates having to lie. 
> 
> And Loki getting his hands on Steve's computer, well I guess there's no potential for mischief there....right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's pregnancy moves right along and Steve continues his research

 

_The 20th week is an important time for your baby's sensory development, as nerve cells serve each of the senses. Taste, smell, hearing, seeing and touch are now developing into their specialized area of the brain. As these existing nerve cells get bigger and make more complex connections with each other, the brain's production of additional nerve cells will slow._

“Do you think the baby will be intelligent?”

“Considering that you are a tactical and artistic genius and I am, well...me, yes, I think so.”

 

_Skin- Under the protective vernix coating, her skin will continue to develop into three layers: the dermis, epidermis and subcutaneous layers._  
_Nails and hair-Your baby's nails and hair will continue to grow._  
_Heart-Your baby's heartbeat will be stronger now, and the heart will beat about twice as fast as yours. You can hear it this week through a stethoscope._  
_Increased size- Your baby will take up more and more space in the uterus, and her continued growth will put more pressure on your lungs, stomach, bladder and kidneys._

“Let me up.”  
“What's wrong?”  
“I have to use the toilet.”  
“But you just went.”  
“I’m aware of that, now let me up.”

_The enlarging uterus also will begin to stretch your abdominal muscles, and they may begin to pull apart as she grows. First-time moms may not notice such a separation, but with each pregnancy it becomes more visible.  
These muscles are attached to the lower part of your ribs and stretch down to the pelvis. You can see the separation more clearly if you lie down and raise your head, tightening the abdominal muscles—you'll notice a bulge in the middle of your abdomen. It isn't harmful or painful, and although exercising can strengthen these muscles, the bulge will still occur. After you give birth these muscles will return to their original place, and the separation will become less noticeable._

“I'm fat.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at me, I am positively immense.”

“I think that's a bit of a exaggeration.”

“We'll see if you feel that way when there is no longer any room for you on the bed.”

 _You may also notice your skin is getting itchy as the uterus grows. This is because as your uterus grows, it stretches your skin. Lotions may help soften skin and ease the itch._

 

“Loki why are your shoulders so red?”

“My skin itches.”

“What have you been using to scratch it?”

“This fork.”

“Gimmie that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woefully brief, I know, but I wanted to give a little slice-of-life scene. A lot of the mpreg fics I have come across don't really go into detail about the pregnancies other than they are happening and then they are over. Growing another person is no simple task and the stages of pregnancy are actually pretty fascinating. Steve seems to think so too. Loki just wants to stop itching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Stresses. Loki finds a way to keep busy.

Steve wasn't sure how he wound up in the baby section. He'd come to the department store to get Loki one of those oversized body pillows and somehow he found himself among the cribs, strollers and a host of other accessories anyone expecting a child would need. 

He was currently staring down at a beautiful crib made of dark cherry wood and carved with a delicate filigree pattern. It was the fanciest baby crib the soldier had ever seen, not that he'd seen many. Steve glanced around guiltily and pulled his baseball cap further down before running his hand along the highly polished side rail. 

The store had dressed it up with pale blue bedding covered in fluffy white clouds. There were also little bluebirds on it. Steve could see the crib sitting by the large, south facing window in the back bedroom. He smiled at the thought of their little son or daughter resting comfortably within it. The nursery he'd been working on for about two weeks was slowly starting to come together and the soldier couldn't wait to see the look on Loki's face when he unveiled it.

Steve's nights had taken on a new purpose since beginning the project. Once Loki was firmly asleep, he would quietly make his way to the room that once held a few odd furniture pieces and boxes of art supplies. The initial design had been a cloud filled sky that took up the upper half of the room, but that hadn't been enough for Steve. He needed more. Gradually, the Soldier began to add in trees and buildings and scenery until finally the Brooklyn of his youth had taken shape around him. There was his old neighborhood, Ebbets field, Coney Island and Steeplechase park. An old fruit seller stood with his push cart on the corner of Moore street, bagging oranges for several ladies. One of the women was pushing a stroller. He'd also drawn girls in the streets with their jump ropes and boys playing games of stickball and kick the can.

Standing in the midst of it all, pajamas and bare feet streaked with paint, Steve had been forced to ride his own personal rollercoaster of emotion. Even with the adjustments and settling into his new life, letting go of all that he'd ever known wasn't easy. Part of him still ached for that world and the relative simplicity of his time. But now, on the cusp of a completely new chapter in his life, an even bigger part of Steve was ready to proceed onward, to embrace the changes and rebuild the life that had been put on hold for damn near a century. He could have something for himself after giving so very much. Steve really wanted Loki to like the nursery. It had turned out better than he'd expected and he hoped that the care and detail put in would reflect his desire that Loki and the baby to stay with him. 

Steve didn't have much experience with domestic life but lately he'd found himself zeroing in on any babies he spotted in the crowds. No matter how battered or bruised, the thrill of impending fatherhood always compelled him to seek them out, drawing him closer as the excited parents held their happy little cherubs aloft. 

In the past week, Captain America had taken pictures with several chubby, smiling babies. Each one had treated him to a drooling, loopy grin, a tiny armed hug, or a playful tug at his cowl with wet, sticky fingers. Other than one who had had a bit too much fruit-according to his embarrassed mother-all of them had smelled _so good_. Like baby powder and clean linen and something else that he suspected was inherent to the babies themselves. Whatever it was, it always left Steve feeling warm and fuzzy inside, but aside from himself and Thor, the rest of the Avengers seemed to give children a wide berth. None more so than Tony. 

 

“Do you have any idea of filthy children are?” asked Tony. The billionaire's face was a mask of horror as he reached for a rock glass and filled it with ice. The team, minus Thor, was just returning to the tower following their latest press conference. It had been a long, repetitive session where only half of the questions had pertained to the Avengers and their victories. The rest of the inquiries had been about their personal lives and the moment the group had arrived back at the tower, he'd made a beeline straight for the bar and began mixing himself a drink. "Hold one of those little hands under a microscope and you are going to find everything from cookie crumbs to snot and fecal matter," he told them. "It's disgusting.”

Steve wrinkled his nose at the image and Natasha laughed from her chair. “What's the matter, Stark? You don’t want any little geniuses to carry on your legacy of science and narcissism?”

“You forgot to add amazing hair to the equation, agent Romanov and no, I don't need the chance to ruin the life of someone who happens to share my DNA. Stark men don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to fatherhood.” Something almost sad flashed through Tony's eyes then but it was quickly covered up by more of the man's bravado. He gestured toward Steve. “I bet our golden boy here would make a great father though. I can practically hear all your female fans ovulating when you flash one of those movie star smiles of yours.”

Steve frowned. “That’s crude, Tony.” He received a sardonic smirk in response. “And anyway, there's nothing wrong with a person being family oriented.”

“Yes, yes, of course, Captain Dad. Hey, maybe later we'll go outside and toss the ball around.”

"Whatever, smartass. I doubt you'd be able to catch a forward pass without assistance from Iron Man anyway."

Tony brought the martini to his lips and flipped Steve off in the process. He stepped out from behind the bar and plopped himself down on the couch. "Seriously Steve, I've been seeing you get all starry eyed around kids a lot lately. Has the clock begun ticking? Are you and Lucia thinking about starting a team of your own?"

"Who's Lucia?" Natasha asked.

Tony looked at Steve. "You mean you haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" This from Clint. "Are you keeping secrets, Cap?" 

The ribbing was good natured but it still set Steve's teeth on edge. He didn't like the direction the conversation was headed in but Tony was never one to shut up when you wanted him to.

"It seems our esteemed Captain has a someone special," said his teammate. "Someone _really_ special if that bakery bill and constantly glazed look are any indication."

Several oohs and ahhs rippled around the room and Steve struggled to keep the fake smile plastered to his face. Tony had no right to do this.

"Awww, c'mon Steve," he nudged the soldier's arm playfully. "tell them about the mysterious Lucia. Didn't you say she baked those cupcakes you came in here with the other day?"

"Nice, she cooks?" Clint leered over the top of his beer bottle. "Hurry up and knock her up before she gets away, Cap." 

Natasha made a disgusted face an elbowed the archer in the ribs.

"Ha! As if anyone would ever want to get away from Steve Rogers." Tony drained the last of his martini. "Dating Captain America has probably made the little lady the envy of everyone else in her painting class. You did say she was an artist, right Steve?"

"No, I said that we met at an art auction. She's more of an art lover than an artist."

"Oh, I bet she's an art lover," said Tony suggestively.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, Tony." The doctor had been quietly reading through a science journal during the discussion but Steve was happy that he'd chosen to speak up for him just then. 

The soldier stood to retrieve himself a bottle of water. "Look, can we change the subject please? I'm not really comfortable discussing my love life."

"Why not?" asked Tony, who had the gall to look genuinely baffled. "We're all family here. The sordid tales of my many love affairs are available upon request, and I'm sure Clintasha over there would be more than happy to regale us with stories of the kinky shit they get up to when all that leather and spandex comes off."

Natasha scoffed. "Okay, first, the stories of your conquests are available in any tabloid rag for all to see, Stark, so there's no need to actually solicit anything from you. Second, no way in hell I'm telling you what I get up to in the bedroom and third..." the assassin sat back on the sofa and crossed her short yet powerful legs, "I think we should respect Steve's privacy. If he doesn't want to talk about his relationship he shouldn't have to."

Steve was grateful to have another ally. "Thank you, Natasha," he looked at his other teammate. "Not all of us feel the need to share every explicit detail of our personal lives."

"I noticed you didn't deny what I implied about you and Hawkeye, but I'll leave that one alone," said Tony. Natasha gave him a narrow eyed look in response. "Okay fine," he rose to make another drink. "Just answer me this. Did those sweets get you laid? Tell the truth. They did, didn't they?"

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help but flash back to that night and the decadent deliciousness of it. He tried not to smile but failed. 

Tony's brown eyes were dancing in his skull as he watched him fight too keep a neutral expression. "Yeah, they did. Bet she curled your toes something fierce too."

"And on that note, I think I'm going to head home." Steve rose from the sofa and went for his coat. He'd had enough invasiveness for one day

"Aww," Tony whined, "We were gonna go out for karaoke later. You don't wanna miss that, do ya?"

"I'll catch it next time," said Steve. He bid his teammates farewell and went for the elevator. "Ill see you later guys," he said, and a chorus of farewells followed him as he stepped inside. As it began it's descent toward the lobby, Steve couldn't help but think how in a perfect world, he'd be able to tell his team the truth about relationship as well as the wonderful news that they expecting a child. They'd be happy for him, champagne would be uncorked and the proud papa could pass out cigars as he received hearty pats on the back. They'd give Steve their blessing then and he and Loki would live peacefully in his brownstone until, perhaps, the Soldier managed to knock him up again and then it was a matter or wash, rinse and repeat. 

But it wasn't a perfect world and as a result, Steve had to keep his most life changing event since the serum a complete secret if there is any hope of protecting it. He had to lie to his friends, his superiors, and anyone else who looked like they might be getting too close to the truth. Things would only get trickier as they progressed, and yet when Steve reached for the expected feelings of guilt in regards to the situation, he was surprised to find that they simply weren't there. They just couldn't compete with Loki's dazzling green eyes or the warmth of his rarely seen smile. And they definitely stood no chance against the love Steve had, both for Loki and the life growing within.

 

So Steve was standing in the baby section, checking out cribs and fighting back the urge to walk out of the department store with a box under his arm and a stupid smile on his face.

Up to this point, he'd been avoiding doing any heavy thinking about the future. It had been easier just to paint nursery murals and read about fetal development. Those things left him feeling warm and fuzzy while the former just gave him a splitting headache. Loki's pregnancy was moving along, however, and the two still hadn’t really discussed what would happen once the baby was born. Steve knew what he _wanted_ to happen but life often ignored people's wants. He'd experienced enough heartache in his time to understand that. And even though they'd grown very close in this last month, he still wasn't sure if Loki even wanted a future with him beyond the temporary protection he provided during a moment of crisis. 

He was a preternatural being, after all, and when he was in top form, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself with not only magic, but a physical strength that was well beyond any human's. Loki only needed Steve to keep him hidden and safe because being pregnant left him vulnerable. Once that was over, he would be back to his old, formidable self. 

_There's was always something bigger and badder lurking just around the corner, Stevie boy. Don't forget that_

Being in the hero business, he knew full well that there were creatures in the universe that could probably destroy Loki without so much as breaking a sweat. Thinking too hard about what those things could possibly be, however, tended to give Steve nightmares.

The idea of Loki being taken from him made the soldier's throat constrict and his chest hurt. He knew it probably wasn't very healthy to feel this way but he _needed_ Loki. Thanks to his presence, the restless energy that seemed to constantly churn within Steve had finally quieted. For the first time since waking up from the ice, he slept a sleep that was free of horrific images of blood and battle. Each new day brought hope for the future as opposed to a longing for the past and the world had become navigable and approachable as opposed to confusing and suspicious. Steve didn’t think he'd be able to give up his newly found peace of mind up if the time came. He'd been adrift for so long, just narrowly managing to escape the quiet madness that was threatening to make a place in his life. And even with all of that needed to be hashed out in regards to his and Loki's relationship, there was still the matter of their baby. Would Steve have a place in it's life? Would Loki take it away? He'd left before, what was to stop him from leaving again? 

Steve's anxiety threatened to bubble up on him. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths and willed his heart to slow down. He looked down and was alarmed to find his hand gripping the rail so hard his knuckles were white. Steve let go just as the wood was ready to give beneath his fingers. He needed to talk to Loki. He needed to see where things stood between the two of them and perhaps he would even make his own offer. He knew he wanted Loki in his life but he had to make sure Loki knew it. The Trickster had been cast aside too many times before and Steve wanted him to understand that he intended to do the complete opposite.

 

****

 

Steve's home library was large and Loki was pleased to discover that it included several military issued software manuals ranging from introductory to advanced. After stumbling on them one sleepy afternoon, he'd gotten into the habit of studying the books while Steve was at work. Once the soldier departed for the day, Loki would brew himself a pot of tea and take several of them out to his favorite backyard reading spot for a bit of studying. 

Things had progressed a great deal since the morning he'd sat at the breakfast bar munching on petit fours and navigating cooking websites on Steve's laptop. Loki had become much more familiar with the internet, enjoying everything from chopping up fruit and crushing candy to looking up articles on the Avengers and their exploits. Steve and Thor both had surprisingly large fan bases and Loki had gotten a kick out of scanning the blogs that proclaimed their undying love for the heroes. There was even a fair bit of artwork, some of which Loki had to chuckle at due to certain anatomical ...inaccuracies. 

In the end, it wasn't too difficult for him to understand the world of computers once he familiarized himself with their language. By the time Loki had exhausted Steve's collection of manuals, he was able to tinker with a few existing programs by taking advantage of _backdoors_ in the software. _Baby Hacks_ , they were called and Loki enjoyed them immensely. He'd even gained access a dark corner of the internet known as the Deep Web, and found it to be a sinister place full of dirty secrets and shady characters. Loki felt right at home there. 

Security inevitably became a concern but he'd learned from the internet grapevine that Stark computers were among the best, as far as privacy went. Loki could only assume that the man wouldn't have given Steve one that wasn't thoroughly protected. Still, whenever he logged online, he always did it through a _Virtual Private Network_. It was a tunnel of sorts that allowed him to hide his location from any prying eyes and came in quite handy as he poked around behind the scenes at various corporations and government agencies. Usually Loki spent the time reading emails and inner office memos(sometimes he created a few of his own) or watching security feeds, which he sometimes altered to include mythical creatures running about. When he was feeling really adventurous, Loki liked to sink his teeth into financial records. Now that he was online, the trickster began to realize how wrong he was to assume that magic was a necessary ingredient when making mischief. 

It wasn’t until he'd gone up against Stark Industries' firewalls that he began to run into obstacles. Whoever was protecting their systems was good and Loki wouldn't have been surprised if they'd been handpicked by Tony Stark himself. His attempts at a closer look at the inner workings of SI had been thwarted twice and rather than tempt fate, he decided to back out of Stark's territory and cruise around in less shark infested waters. 

 

Loki sat in the backyard exploring cyberspace until the afternoon waned and the sun's descent toward the horizon began to paint the sky over New York a gorgeous, creamy orange. When he realized how much time had passed, he quickly shut down the laptop and made to stand. It wasn't so easy now that he'd gotten larger around the middle but few physical movements were. Soon he'd have to stop sitting on the ground altogether or else he might not be able to get back up on his own.

Snow lay close by, passively watching from his place in the grass as Loki struggled.

“No, please,” the trickster was more than a little winded as he moved to his knees and attempted to push himself up “do not trouble yourself. I'm perfectly capable of rising on my own.”

Snow, unimpressed with his sarcasm, chose that moment to begin cleaning himself. 

He gave the cat a murderous look before returning to his task. "Wretched beast."

After a series of grunts and some major huffing and puffing, Loki eventually got to his feet. He was all set to gather the few items he'd brought outside with him when he felt several rapid taps inside his belly. Gasping, his hands flew immediately to the area. His heart raced as he stood frozen and waiting for the taps to repeat.

After a few minutes of nothing, he began to grow impatient. 

“Now now, little one,” said Loki softly. “You've already gone and gotten my attention.” He rubbed gentle circles over his swollen middle in hopes of getting the baby to stir. “There's no need to be shy.” 

The taps came again, followed this time by a gentle rolling sensation and Loki laughed out loud, both surprised and delighted that his child had chosen to become active. Steve would be ecstatic when he found out. 

Quickly gathering his things, he headed back into the house. If he was lucky, there was still time enough to shower, make himself presentable and warm up the casserole they hadn't finished the night before. Steve would be arriving home from work soon and Loki was hoping to make the soldier's day with his news about the baby. 

 

****

 

In the end, Steve had opted not to buy the crib, but he didn't leave the baby section empty handed either. Other than the body pillow, he left the department store with a stuffed giraffe, some baby Captain America pajamas that just about made him melt, and a keepsake book that was meant to chronicle the milestones of pregnancy up through the first year of the baby's life. Loki had stared down at the book for a long time. When he looked up again, unshed tears danced around in his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering just a little.

“We're going to have a baby,” he whispered and smiled a watery smile. 

Steve smiled back as his own view blurred slightly. “Yes, we are.”

“The kicking has begun,” said Loki.

Steve's eyes went immediately to his lover's stomach. “No kiddin?” 

Loki sniffed. “I would never joke about such a thing." 

 

Steve took the book from Loki's hands and sat it on the coffee table. Moving closer, he pulled him into his arms for a sweet and tender kiss that made both feel warm all over. Loki's pronounced belly prevented them from being flush up against each other but for Steve they were close enough. His lover had grown softer in pregnancy and as the soldier ran his hands along the burgeoning curves, the familiar sense of possessiveness flared up within him. Once again, Steve felt that need to keep Loki as close as possible, lest he lose the thing that tethered him to the present the most securely.

Even as he gorged himself on Loki's sweet mouth Steve had to fight that part of himself that still had trouble accepting that this exquisite creature who clutched at him with needy hands, and dove into the kiss with insistent lips, was not part of some elaborate self delusion. He stood firm in the belief that his brain was not soothing itself as it had done to cope with his losing Bucky. 

 

 _No, this is real, dammit! You're alive and you're warm and Loki is not a fucking illusion!_

Steve plunged his hands into the raven hair that cascaded over his lover's shoulders and let it spill through his fingers. Deepening the kiss, he brushed his thumbs across the impossibly soft skin of Loki's throat and was rewarded with a needy moan from him as he arched his back and opened his legs slightly. Steve's first instinct was to _touch_. He wanted to feel the place that he considered both his temple and his sanctuary. The place where he fell to his knees and worshiped with the ardor of a zealot and was baptized in the gushing fluids of his personal God. This was real, it had to be. If there was any sense of equity in the world, it had to be.

Steve pulled back just far enough to whisper, “I love you,” against Loki's lips. He slid his hand over his lover's swollen belly. “Both of you.” He hoped Loki could hear the sincerity in his voice, sense it in his touch. It was the first time he'd ever spoken the words aloud but the feeling had been there since damn near the beginning of all this. 

A smile bloomed against Steve's lips and Loki leaned back just far enough so that he had full view of it. With identical emotions being reflected in his enchanting green eyes, Loki whispered, “And we love you, my beautiful Soldier,” before pulling Steve back in to continue their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's attachment to Loki and the baby is growing at an exponential rate. Loki seems pretty attached as well.
> 
>  
> 
> They still need to have that talk about the future. They were having such a beautiful moment though and I didn't want to intrude with possibly unpleasant talk. Soon though. Clock's tickin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer holds New York City in it's fiery grip and the couple has a bit of a scare.

Some things from Steve's past had changed very little in the time that he'd been asleep. One of them was the utter hell that was the city in summertime. A mechanical failure had put the central air in Steve's house out of commission and according to the friendly woman on the emergency hotline, it was peak maintenance season and as a result, delays in service were common. She assured him that someone would be getting around to repair his unit within the next few days but until then, Steve was left with the grim task of keeping a heavily pregnant, easily irritated demigod cool and comfortable. 

So far, there had been cold baths and chocolate mint ice cream, full body massages in front of several oscillating fans and twice Steve had come into the kitchen to find Loki with his head submerged in a sink full of ice water.

On one particularly sweltering afternoon, Steve had been sitting on the sofa, flipping through a magazine, when a familiar shadow fell over him. 

Loki stood with his hands on hips that had grown fuller over the last few weeks and tapped his bare foot impatiently against the floor. “Steven, how long did the repair company say it would take to get the air conditioning working again?” 

Since the start of the heatwave, he had taken to walking around the house naked, usually with his hair piled high in some wild confection atop his head. Steve was doing his best not to be distracted by all of the skin that was on display but it was tough with Loki standing right in front of him. He attempted to focus on Loki's face, which was currently flushed and irritated. 

“Given the exorbitant amount of money that was probably spent on installing such a system, I would think they'd be more expeditious about correcting problems with their equipment.”

_Don't look at his crotch. Don't look at his crotch._ “I'm sure they're working on getting the situation rectified as soon as possible. There are lots of units in the city in need of repair”

“Is that what they told you when you called the emergency hotline?”

“Yes it is.”

Loki looked considering. “Perhaps you'd enlist the help of T-” Loki began but Steve cut him right off.

“Not an option," he said, his tone making it clear that it really wasn't.

“But I could hide in a closet while he -”

“I said _no_ , Loki." Steve tossed the magazine onto the coffee table. "I don’t want Stark here. I don’t need him poking around any further in my life than he already does.”

Loki harrumphed, not yet willing to let it go. “I suppose it's easy for you to sit there unaffected,” he sneered. “I have not seen you so much as break a sweat since this wretched heat began.” 

Steve had been plenty sweaty the night before, following three rounds of fucking Loki's brains out, but chose not to incur his lover's wrath by bringing up the fact. Instead, he said, “I spent seventy years packed in ice. The heat doesn't bother me the way it once did.”

“Yes, well it bothers me!” 

The bare foot stomped petulantly on the hardwood and Loki gave an angry toss of his head before storming up the stairs. As the annoyed god of Mischief marched away in a huff, he failed to notice the way his lover's eyes gazed hungrily at his naked backside as it retreated from view. 

****

 

The sun going down helped take the edge off of the oppressive heat that gripped New York but Loki still felt uncomfortable as he stepped out of the shower for the third time that day. Were it up to him, he would have gone straight from the water to the living room sofa, not bothering with so much as a toweling off, but Steve had been insistent that he put on _something_. Even if it was something thin. 

“I can't keep watching you walk around the house naked Loki,” Steve had said a little too passionately. 

Loki rolled his eyes at his lover's Midgardian modesty but had agreed to the request. Once dry, he pulled on one of Steve's Army t-shirts, the front of which stretched tight across his round belly. 

 

In an effort to keep him cool, Steve had taken to making him ice cream sundaes after dinner. Tonight's confection was a behemoth comprised of several flavors of the frozen treat as well as whipped cream, chocolate sauce, something Steve had referred to as sprinkles and a dark red cherry on top. Loki licked his lips as he took in both the dessert and the man who stood beside it. Steve wore no shirt or shoes and his faded blue jeans were left unbuttoned, exposing a tantalizing amount of his dark blond pubic hair. Apparently he wasn't wearing underwear either. 

Loki swiped his finger through a glob of whipped cream and sauntered over to where he stood. He wiped the sweet treat across the hero's chiseled abdomen before quickly leaning in to follow the path with his tongue. Steve's breath hitched and the muscles of his stomach bunched beneath Loki's lips. 

He squirmed in an effort to evade Loki's attentions. “Your ice cream is going to melt.”

“And will _you_ melt for me?” Loki asked before delving his tongue into Steve's belly button. 

He braced a hand on the counter and gave a shaky laugh, “I will if you keep doing that. Jeez, you've been so horny lately. Not that I'm complaining, of course.” Steve held up his hands in surrender when Loki stood and he received a raised eyebrow in response to his observation. 

Deciding that ice cream was a less mouthy option, Loki to turn his attentions to the rapidly melting sundae. He picked up his spoon and dove in, the first taste drawing an appreciative moan from his lips as it dissolved on his tongue. “Oh, that is _so good_ ,” he said breathlessly. 

Steve looked on for another minute as he worked his way through the desert and then went to the sink to get himself a glass of ice water. “If I didn’t know any better I'd think that I had to worry about you cheating on me with ice cream,” he said over his shoulder.

“Cheating is such a _strong_ word,” said Loki, laughing. “But then there are so many different flavors I haven't tried yet.” He was in the middle of reaching in for another spoonful when the strangest feeling fell over him, light as a silk scarf. The spoon clattered to the counter and the world became a lot more unsteady as Loki swayed dangerously on his feet. Staying upright was suddenly a lot harder than it had been a moment ago. He reached for the counter but missed and the world blurred around the edges, turning sideways as Loki began to fall. 

Strong arms locked around body just as everything went black.

 

When he opened his eyes again he was on the sofa with a wet cloth on his forehead and a pillow beneath his feet. A light breeze blew in from an open window and Loki's eyes were drawn to the night sky that stood beyond the billowing white curtains. It was lit by a waxing moon. 

Loki shifted his body with the intention of sitting up but was quickly halted by large hands pressing down on his shoulders.

“Don't get up,” said Steve, his voice soft. “Not yet.” 

Loki took a moment to blink the soldier's face back into proper view. “What happened?” he croaked.

Steve's face was pale and frightened, shaving years off of him as he bit nervously at his bottom lip. “You fainted,” he said quietly. “You've been out for about twenty minutes.” 

He would _not_ let that rattle him. “Well it _has_ been dreadfully hot,” Loki said lightly. “I'm sure it was just a case of me getting overheated, is all. I'm sure it's fine.” 

Steve didn't look convinced. In fact, his beautiful soldier looked as afraid as he had ever seen him. 

He placed a hand on Loki's belly and began to rub small circles over the surface. “Baby, you're six months pregnant and you haven't seen a doctor even once. I know your physiology is different but I'm willing to bet that even on Asgard, expectant mothers receive some kind of prenatal care.” 

Loki turned his face away as if that action could somehow deny the truth of Steve's words. His own mother was the goddess of Childbirth. Frigga would be absolutely livid if she knew that Loki hadn't been taking proper care in his condition.

“I know there are reasons why we have to keep this between us," said Steve "but when I saw you falling,” his voice faltered and he dropped his chin to his chest as he pulled in a deep, shaky breath. It pained Loki to witness it. 

When he looked up again his eyes were shiny with tears and Loki immediately took the Soldier's hand in his own. 

“I haven't been that afraid since Bucky,” Steve whispered brokenly. His eyes haunted by memories that still tortured him. “I can't lose you too.”

“Steven you aren't going to lose me,” said Loki softly. He kissed the backs of his lover's knuckles. “I am not so weak that I would succumb to a simple fainting spell. Give me _some_ credit, at least.” Loki was beginning to feel frustrated at his own helplessness. Without his magic, and being physically hindered by the pregnancy, he may as well have been a child, except that even as a child, he'd been a force to be reckoned with. 

No doubt this child would be strong as well, given it's parentage. Would he or she inherit the magic and love of mischief as well? Loki couldn't wait to see. He could just picture Steve, his face red in exasperation as he chased their little hellion through the halls. The image warmed him. He looked over at Steve, who still looked upset, and decided right then that some things were worth a little bit of risk. 

Loki sighed. “I'm sure I'll live to regret this but....if you can find someone trustworthy and, mindful of our situation,” Steve's face lit so bright right then that he wanted to take it all back, but instead he said, “I suppose I would be willing to allow _some_ sort of care. Just to be sure things are progressing properly,” Loki added quickly. 

The kiss Steve laid on him was worth the irritation he felt at having to rely on others. It was full of desire and love and relief that Loki had decided to see reason. When the need to breathe inevitably forced the two of them apart, Steve removed the rag from his forehead and kissed it before resting his own there. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I'll be right there with you, every step of the way, I promise.

“I love you too,” said Loki and he meant it with his whole heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve seeks some outside help

Bruce was sitting in his lab, eyes at his a microscope when Steve walked in. The Captain looked stressed. Granted, stressed Steve still looked pretty damn polished but Bruce knew the signs and could see the tension in his shoulders and around his eyes. Steve was rattled about something.

“Hey Steve,” says Bruce carefully. “What's up?”

The Captain gave him a strained smile. “Do you have a few minutes to talk, Bruce? Have you had lunch? Let's go have lunch.”

 

Ten minutes later, the heroes left Stark Tower and headed down to a nearby Irish pub that sold great lager and halfway decent burgers. Both Bruce and Steve put in sandwich orders and though neither could get drunk, both ordered pints of dark lager. When the beer arrived, Bruce took a long swallow from his glass and sat it back on the bar. He turned his attention to his teammate. “So,” he began. “What's on your mind Steve?”

Steve seemed to consider his words carefully before he spoke. “A little while ago, I got myself into a situation. And now, things within the situation have gotten to the point where not only is outside help desired, it's also very much needed.”

“And is this a situation where you need my help specifically?”

“Yes," he said "and before you get any ideas, I need your help as a doctor, not the _other_ guy.”

Bruce was starting to get a little worried. “Steve, is everything alright? Are you experiencing latent side effects from the serum or something?”

“No, no it's nothing like that,” said Steve quickly. He picked up his beer, drained the dark liquid in one wide throated swallow and sat the empty glass back on the bar. “This is harder than I thought it was going to be." He took a deep breath. "Look, could you just come by my house tomorrow afternoon? It's really important. Also, I'd appreciate it if you kept this just between us.”

“Not a problem,” said Bruce. “Though I do have to ask, is there any particular reason why you don't want the rest of the team to know about whatever this is?”

“The others,” Steve lowered his voice, brow furrowing “they wouldn't understand.” He didn't elaborate further and Bruce didn't push. He'd find out soon enough, after all. 

Like Bruce, Steve was a very private person and the scientist figured it must have taken a lot for him to seek him out. He gave his friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder and what he hoped was a reassuring smile when he said, “What time do you need me to be there?” 

Steve smiled back and Bruce watched as a large chunk of the tension drained from the other man. Must have been nice to be able to let go of it so easily. “How's one o'clock for you?”

“One is fine. Should I uh, bring my bag?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” said Steve seriously and Bruce nodded as he tried not to worry about what could possibly be waiting for him tomorrow afternoon. 

The burgers arrived not long after and the two Avengers were able to get through the rest of lunch easily. They parted back at the Stark Tower garage with Steve climbing aboard his bike and Bruce heading back to the labs with the promise that he would be at the soldier's house the following day. 

 

****

On his way home, Steve stopped off at the grocery store where he bought fresh salmon, an eggplant, a quart of heavy cream and a tiramisu from the bakery department. He could admit to himself that he was deliberately trying to butter Loki up with the decadent dinner he was planning, but reasoned it was because telling him about Bruce was going to be tricky business. 

Loki wouldn't be thrilled about letting another person, least of all an Avenger, in on their secret. Steve, however, trusted that Bruce would keep to his word and be discreet. What choice did he have? It wasn't as if he knew enough to start making inquiries. What would he say if he did? 

_Hi, I’m Captain America and I'm looking for a doctor to tend to my alien boyfriend and our lovechild._

Steve almost laughed out loud at the idea. Though in the world of superheroes, there was probably someone whose specialty was that very thing. Heaven knew he'd witnessed plenty of strange things since becoming a superhero. There was bound to be someone who specialized in unorthodox pregnancies. 

Things were very quiet when he arrived at the house. The air conditioning unit had finally been repaired and things were significantly calmer without the need for multiple fans in multiple rooms. Steve placed the bags on the kitchen counter and noiselessly made his way up the stairs. When he opened the bedroom door, he was treated to a view of Loki's pale naked body stretched diagonally across the bed. His skin stood out in stark contrast against the hunter green bedsheets and Steve made a mental note to use them more often. His love was sound asleep with one hand splayed across his belly while the other clutched a book of french love poetry. The sight was beautiful and ethereal and worthy of a thousand paintings. Then Loki snorted and he had to fight back a chuckle. 

Not wanting to disturb him, Steve quietly retreated and made his way back down to the kitchen. He paused briefly in the living room to turn on the stereo. He loved having music play in the background as he did things. It provided a soothing ambiance, and the world outside of his chosen task would simply fall away, leaving him alone with his work and the cool comfort of those cerulean blue melodies. 

As Duke Ellington and his orchestra kicked off a ten song set, Steve put away the groceries and began preparing for dinner.

 

The meal consisted of salmon ravioli with cream sauce (he'd begged Cecile for the recipe) and roasted eggplant parmigiana. There was tiramisu for desert and Steve hoped that the decadent fare would be enough to put Loki in a good mood.

The food was just about done when a sleep rumpled Loki came padding down to the kitchen. When Steve spied him in the doorway, he gave the cream sauce a final stir and turned off the flame. He walked over and embraced his lover. They kissed. 

“When did you get home?” Loki asked, voice rusty from sleep.

“A little while ago. Here,” Steve pulled out a chair from the table. “Grab a seat. Dinner's just about ready.”

Loki yawned. “Smells good.”

"Thank you." Steve went back to the stove and began plating up portions for both of them. When he set the plate in front of Loki, the Trickster took one look at the dinner and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Steve blinked. “What?”

“A rather elaborate dish for a Wednesday night, no?”

“I felt like doing something nice for you,” said Steve, all wide eyes and innocence. Loki, however, was the Liesmith, and wasn't fooled for a second. He continued to stare at him until he buckled. “Okay fine," he said. "maybe I wanted to put you in a good mood with a good meal and grease the wheels a bit.” 

“Would this,” Loki gestured to the dinner, “by any chance, have to do with a certain conversation we've had recently?" he suddenly looked more suspicious "You've found someone, haven't you?”

“Now before you say anything, I just want you know that Bruce Banner is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever met.”

Green eyes went wide. “Banner?! As in the the doctor who just happens to turn into a big green monster whenever he gets agitated? You would have him do it?”

“He's the best doctor I know," said Steve "and besides, he has a lot more control over the Hulk now.”

“You'll forgive me if I am not soothed by the revelation,” Loki grumbled. 

Steve rose from his seat and went over to Loki's, turning the chair so that it was faced outward. He knelt down in front of his lover and pulled one of his slim, pale hands into his own. 

Blue eyes fixed squarely onto green. “Loki,” Steve kissed the hand, “this is important. Too important to let our personal anxieties get in the way. So far I have done everything you've asked of me. I've kept our secrets and kept you safe and all I want in return is for you to trust me and allow Bruce to have a look at you. You know I would never knowingly put either you or the baby in danger. I just want Bruce to make sure that the two of you are alright. I'll be there the whole time. I promise.” 

Loki sighed. "Very well," he said begrudgingly. "but only because there are few things I can deny you, especially when you sit there looking so damn earnest."

Steve smiled and kissed Loki's hand again. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now let me finish my dinner before it gets cold."

"Okay, okay." Steve stood and turned the chair back to the table. He retook his place across from him and dug into his own meal with renewed enthusiasm.

****

After they'd finished eating, the two wound up on the living room sofa. There was something on the television but neither were paying attention as they sat exploring the inside of eac hother's mouths, their passionate kissing an attempt to make up for what seemed like an eternity apart. That it had only been a few hours didn't seem to matter.

Loki sat comfortably across Steve's lap, cradled in his powerful arms and feeling desired as well as secure within his unshakable grip. He clutched greedily at the thin cotton t-shirt that was stretched over the soldier's chest in an effort to pull the him closer. He wanted to drink his lover down like the finest wine, filling himself until they were one entity, sharing a single heart and mind. 

Steve gave a low, masculine chuckle and pulled back just far enough to speak against Loki's lips. "You keep kissing me like that and I'm going to have no choice but to give you my cock right here in the living room."

Loki smiled. "Well in that case," He dove back into the act with even more passion, sweeping his tongue along the inside of Steve's mouth and sucking on his delectable bottom lip. A low growl vibrated in that broad, muscular chest and things low in Loki's body tightened. He loved his beautiful Soldier this way, hard and hungry for a good fuck. He withdrew from Steve's mouth and began to kiss his way down his chin and along his jaw. There was a light coating of stubble and Loki relished the feel of it beneath his lips. When he got to his earlobe he sucked it into his mouth and received a loud moan and a thrusting up of Steve's hips in response. He gently sank his teeth into the tender flesh and large hands took hold of his hips as he was moved into a straddle position over Steve's lap.

Loki rose up enough to allow space for Steve to pull down his pants and underwear. He was naked beneath his robe so once Steve freed his cock from the confines of his clothes, there was nothing standing between him and his lover's delicious, leaking prick. His pussy clenched in anticipation as he moved into position and when the head of Steve's large and throbbing member breached him, every nerve in his body sang together in a collective chorus of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Loki gasped as he struggled to hold on to some level of coherence but the battle was lost the moment his lover had penetrated him. When he opened his eyes, Steve was sitting back against the sofa watching him with hooded eyes that were unnervingly focused. He traced two fingers along Loki's bottom lip and the Loki sucked them into his mouth eagerly. Steve groaned, rolling his hips and driving his cock even deeper. It causing him to brush along something in Loki's body that he hadn't been aware of until the moment a lightning bolt of pleasure arced through him. 

A strangled cry erupted from his lips as Loki ground himself down on that delicious sensation. The force of a powerful orgasm sprang at him from out of nowhere and trapped him in paralysis as Steve continued thrusting upward, those cool blue eyes watching him the entire time. Fluids gushed around the piston that was Steve's cock and Loki bounced on it almost gleefully, desperate for more of that exquisite feeling that could only be gotten from the body of his beautiful Soldier. He touched the side of Steve's face and a wet kiss was placed on his palm. Loki wanted those lips on his lips so he leaned in as much as his belly would allow and crushed his mouth against Steve's, stabbing his tongue between those luscious lips and lapping up as much of him as he could swallow. Steve whined and Loki felt the pulse of his cock just a half second before the orgasm hit and his lover was reduced to a wildly thrusting, growling animal. He gripped Loki's hips almost painfully as he bucked into the aftershocks and the Trickster was inadvertently propelled towards a second orgasm that felt as if a bomb were going off at the base of his spine. Each screamed their pleasure into the other's mouth and Loki was practically sliding around on Steve's lap there was so much cum between them. The world turned white and broke apart into a million pieces and by the time it reknit itself again, the sputtering of Steve's hips had slowed to an intermittent thrusting. After a few more moments, it stopped altogether.

Steve was the first to speak. He glanced down at the mess between their still joined bodies and then back up again. There was an impish smile on his kiss swollen lips. "I think a bath is _definitely_ in order," he said. Both he and Loki burst into laughter and Steve let out a huge breath. "That was amazing."

"I agree on both counts," said Loki. Biting his lip, he eased himself off of Steve carefully, with both grunting when the soldier's half hard cock slipped free.

Ten minutes later Loki was laying back against Steve's chest and enjoying the sensation of a large bath sponge being lazily moved across his skin. He dipped his hand into the water and rubbed it over the well muscled thigh that was pressed alongside his own. Steve sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"I want you with me," he said quietly.

Loki gave the thigh a gentle squeeze. "I am with you."

"You know what I mean," said Steve. "After the baby's born and your powers come back. I want you to stay with me."

"Steven, we have already discussed this, as well as the impracticality of it."

"That was before," said the Soldier. "There wasn't a child then. I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want you to be a part of mine. So I'll say it again. I want you with me."

"And if fate decides that you shall not have me?"

"Then I feel sorry for fate," he said quietly. "I feel sorry for everyone."

"Dark words," said Loki. He brushed his thumb along the ridges of Steve's knee.

Steve squeezed the sponge over his belly, showering it in tepid water. Another kiss was placed on top of the his head. "You bring that out in me," the soldier whispered.

"I don't know if that should make me happy or sad." said Loki, meaning it.

"It should make you neither," said Steve "It's just the truth. You've had such an impact on my life that I couldn't imagine it being happy without you or our child." His fingers brushed along Loki's collarbone. "I'm willing to fight for that happiness, Loki. I'm willing to...." The words trailed off as they didn't need to be uttered aloud. Strong arms encircled him on either side and Steve hugged him tight. 

Loki didn't know what to say. It was a rare thing. He'd worried about Steve being too heavily invested but it seemed that that ship had departed long ago. If Loki was being honest with himself, it had done so for him as well, for what was life without his beautiful Soldier and beautiful child but a state of living death? He'd still leave them when the time came, it was the only way to keep them safe, but his heart would remain on Midgard, and Ragnarok would descend before Loki ever felt pleasure or joy again. 

"Please, Loki." Steve's lips grazed along his ear. "Just think about it. You don't have to say anything now. Just think about it." Fingers intertwined with his and and Loki brought their joined hands to his lips.

"I love you," he whispered against Steve's knuckles, hoping desperately that his lover did not hear the tremor in his voice.

Steve's voice was sleepy. " I love you too. I also think we should get out of this tub before we turn into a couple of stewed prunes."

Loki laughed and blinked back the tears that were dancing in his eyes. "Yes, let's, though I will need you to use your considerable strength to hoist me out of here. I'm afraid my limbs are of no use to me right now."

"Not a problem," said Steve. "If you want I can carry you to bed."

Loki smiled. "I can't say I'd be opposed to that. I really am feeling rather lazy.

After quickly washing him up, Steve stayed true to his promise and carried Loki to the bed. The Soldier lay spooned against the back of his body, gently peppering his shoulder with kisses until eventually his breath evened out and sleep overtook him. Loki's eyelids were heavy so he knew he wouldn't be far behind. He pulled the blanket up further and snuggled deeper into the niche that seemed to be made just for him. It was going to be hard to give this up. Much harder than it had been the first time. But it was necessary. Steve and the baby would have each other and the pain of Loki's absence would eventually pass. Maybe Steve might even love again. Just the thought made the bile rise in the back of his throat. He knew it wasn't fair but he didn't _want_ him to love again. Steve's love was like a precious jewel and Loki wanted to hoard it. No one was truly worthy of him. None save the precious child that Loki would give to him and hope that it would be enough to keep the soldier tethered to the present and optimistic about the future. Steve deserved to be happy. 

Loki's final thought before drifting off to sleep was of a laughing child being hoisted in the air by a smiling Steve. It was a good image. It would warm him when all the light was gone from his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes a startling discovery

The moment he arrived at the bifrost and saw Odin standing beside Heimdall, Thor knew that he had been summoned back to Asgard because of Loki.

He looked to his father. “You have found him?”

“Yes and no,” said Odin, leaning heavily on his staff. His lined face looked weary, a sure sign that the time for Odinsleep was nearly upon them. The Allfather looked askance to Heimdall, whose golden eyes were peering out the window, and the vast of the universe beyond, when he spoke.

“There is a place on Midgard that I cannot see,” the Watchman rumbled softly. His voice managed to fill the entire chamber with it's power and depth. "A void in a place where there should not be.”

“Do you think it's Loki?” Thor asked.

“I cannot say for certain,” said Heimdall. “Powerful magic is at work. There is, however, one you can ask who will know for sure.” Heimdall turned from the window then, and the look in his eyes was almost pitying. “Your Captain.”

Thor frowned. “What does Steven Rogers have to do with any of this?”

Heimdall turned back to the window and sighed. “Observing Captain America is how I became aware of the void in the first place. After your latest battle, I watched as he boarded his vehicle and drove straight into nothingness, only to reemerge from it the following day. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that this was a regular occurrence.”

Thor's stomach tightened but he wanted to give his friend and shield brother the benefit of a doubt. “How is this even possible?" he asked "The Captain is one of the strongest mortals I have ever encountered, physically as well as mentally. Surely he cannot be a slave to Loki.”

“Perhaps your brother has used his other, more considerable charms to gain the human's loyalty,” said Odin. “It would not be the first time he has resorted to less than savory methods to garner an alliance.”

“You think that Loki is bedding him?” asked Thor, incredulous. 

“Anything is possible where Loki is concerned,” said Odin. “Which is why I am giving you the task of finding out if he is indeed hiding with the Midgardian.”

“Father, if you would permit me to say so, perhaps it would not be such a bad thing if Loki was. Considering the sizable bounty on his head, he could do much worse as far as hiding places. Heimdall said it himself, he only discovered the blind spot because he was watching Steve Rogers. Aegir knows nothing of Steve. If Loki is indeed under the protection of the Captain, then we know for sure that he is safe.”

“He will not be safe for much longer,” said Odin. “ Ran has dispatched several of the Billow Maidens and now they too hunt for Loki. Should the maidens find him, not even Captain America will be able to protect him from their wrath.”

Thor swallowed. The Billow Maidens were the daughters of Queen Ran and were known throughout the realms for their fierceness. There were nine altogether, each one possessing a gift passed on from their Sea goddess mother. “Which maidens have been dispatched?” inquired Thor.

“Kolga, Dufa and Blodughadda,” said Heimdall. “I see them at this very moment as they visit Loki's last known whereabouts. The Maidens seek answers and have little care as to how they come upon them. Aegir has instructed them to be merciless in their pursuit.”

“They have already come through Asgard seeking information,” said Odin in a tired voice. We gave them very little, of course, but the maidens are as cunning as they are deadly. They will not rest until they find him, and they _will_ find him.”

 

Thor lowered his head and sighed heavily. The chances of Loki being where Heimdall thought he was were high. And if that was the case, it meant that Steve was also aware and was keeping it a secret. _To what ends?_ Thor wondered. What could Loki have offered the staunchly principled Captain to make him compromise himself this way? Whatever it was, Thor intended to find out and, if need be, put a stop to Loki's antics before he was able to corrupt the Steve any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!..........


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes to Steve's house and gets a bit of a shock

When Bruce arrived at Steve's brownstone, he was surprised to find the man standing out in front. The tension was back. Not as bad as the previous day but Steve was definitely nervous. 

Steve clapped him hard on the shoulder “Thanks for coming,” he said. 

“Of course,” said Bruce. "Happy to help." He waited as Steve opened the front door and led him inside. 

Halfway across the vestibule, the soldier abruptly stopped and turned to him, eyes were considering. “Do you trust me Bruce?”

Bruce blinked owlishly beneath the scrutiny of the Captain's vivid gaze. “Sure, Steve. I mean, who can you trust if you can't trust Captain America?”

Steve turned back to the door, nodding absently. “Good, good.” He placed his hand on the knob. “Now Bruce I’m going to open this door and I want you to remember what you said about trusting me. Remember that I would never knowingly endanger anyone, and anything you see in this house is to be kept strictly between us.”

Bruce was really worried now, but he tried not to show it. Instead he took a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever was waiting for him on the other side of that door. As Steve turned the knob, he prepared for the worst. The door opened and a blast of cold air hit them the moment they walked into the living room. The first thing the Bruce noted was how modern Steve's house looked. He'd expected a space frozen in time but the furniture was contemporary and the navy blue walls were covered in art from various time periods, right up through Andy Warhol and Georgia O'Keeffe. There was also a large, flat screen television that stood between two po-mo book towers loaded with titles Bruce recognized. It was surprising. 

The second thing to surprise him, something he was definitely _not_ prepared for, was the sight of the annoyed looking person sitting on Steve's sofa wearing a tight fitting S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt and little else.

Given the size of the individual, Bruce's first thought was _male_ but upon closer inspection, he wasn't so sure. One, the features were a bit soft for a male and two, if Bruce wasn't mistaken, this person was also heavily pregnant. 

Steve made the introductions. “Loki, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce, this is Loki Odinson. Yes, Bruce,” said Steve when Bruce looked at him. “ _that_ Loki Odinson.”

The god of Mischief took in Bruce's shock and smiled an amused smile. “Good afternoon, Dr. Banner," he said quietly. Loki's voice was richly accented. "I hope your train ride was a pleasant one.” 

Bruce glanced over at Steve, who looked like he would have probably said the same thing, and then back at Loki who was absently rubbing his stomach and smirking up at him. He cleared his throat. “It was, thank you. Um, Steve could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?”

****

When they entered the kitchen, Steve watched Bruce take several deep breaths before he finally spoke. 

“Okay, Steve, I don’t think I have to tell you that this is insane, but I'm going to anyway. This is insane, Steve. And also, _What?_ I mean, you do know that the _demigod_ in your living room is Thor's little brother, right? The same brother that we are supposed to be trying to apprehend.”

Steve tapped into his spare patience reserves. “I'm aware of that Bruce. I'm also aware of how this must look to you but that really isn't what's important right now.”

“It isn't?”

“No, it isn't. What's important is that Loki is six months pregnant and hasn't had any sort of prenatal care. The other day he fainted and even though he wants me to shrug it off, I can't do that, which brings us back to why I wanted you to come here. I need you to look him over and make sure he's alright.” 

Bruce gaped at him. 

“Look,” Steve said, “I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but that's my baby that Loki's carrying and I need to know that it's okay.” Steve didn’t mention how he was worried about Loki as well. His lover still looked radiant most days but there were dark circles of exhaustion starting to creep under his eyes, even though he seemed to be sleeping more and more lately. “Now I've spoken to Loki about this and he promised to cooperate and let you examine him.” Steve placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Please. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was extremely important.” 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and took several more deep breaths. Steve waited patiently. He wanted him calm. 

“Okay,” Bruce said finally, righting his glasses. He looked decidedly more relaxed. “Okay. Only because you are who you are, Steve, am I even attempting to go along with this madness. I'll check Loki out, but first I have some questions for you.”

Steve nodded, relieved. “Okay.”

The doctor crossed his arms over his chest. “One, how long has Loki been here?”

Steve sighed. “Three months, give or take.”

“He looks a lot further along than three months,” said Bruce.

“He was......here before,” Steve said, knowing he probably looked guilty as hell. “Back in January. He didn't stay long.”

Bruce's expression spoke volumes. “Alright,” he said after a moment. “Then I'm going to assume that whatever this is between the two of you is not a casual thing. You care deeply for him, yes?” 

Steve nodded.

“Alright. How do you know it means to him what it means to you?”

Steve smiled a small smile because this was a question he could answer with little trouble. “I don't think any of us truly knows what lurks in the hearts of those we care for,” he said. “All we can go by are their actions and so far, Loki hasn't done anything to make me believe that he doesn’t care about or value this relationship. If anything it's the opposite. I don’t expect you to understand, but whatever we have, it's definitely mutual. 

Bruce sighed. “Fair enough. I have just one more question before we go back out there. How do you know you aren’t being controlled or something? I mean, Loki's a master of magic and deception right? What if this is some kind of spell?”

"There was definitely no magic at work when the two of us got together. Unless you count the old fashioned kind," Steve chuckled because why the hell not and Bruce almost smiled. Almost. "And considering how taxing all this has been on him, it would be a helluva lot to go through just for a bit of mischief. Besides, Loki's power is dormant while his body puts all of it's energy into the baby. It's is why discretion is so important. He's vulnerable right now and that kind of information cannot become known."

"By S.H.I.E.L.D, you mean."

"By anyone outside of you, me and Loki," said Steve. "There's too much at stake and Loki isn't without his share of enemies."

Bruce frowned. "Is someone after him?"

"I don't know," Steve confessed. "He doesn't talk about where he was for those missing months. He was pretty beat down when he got here, exhausted, dehydrated. _Something_ happened to him but I'm not sure what. The night he came back he used the last of his magic to put wards on the house. It's how he's been able to stay hidden all this time.” 

 

****

 

Bruce stared at his friend for a moment longer before sighing heavily again. This was _sooo_ far over his head. Captain America keeping house with a pregnant god of Mischief while hidden from prying eyes with the help of magic based cloaking. Even if Bruce wanted to tell someone, he doubted they'd believe him. “I hope you know what you're doing, Steve, ” he said finally.

Steve smiled but not like he was happy. "Me too, Bruce."

"Alright then, let's go see the patient.”

 

“Soooo.....” Bruce tried not to openly gawk at Loki as he unpacked the contents of his bag. In this setting, it was really hard to reconcile him with the same madman that seemed to have such a hardon for murdering Thor. Wrapped in a blanket and sitting on Steve's sofa he looked so normal. Well, except for the eyes. Bruce had never seen eyes such a vivid green. 

Even with the sour expression that painted Loki's face, Bruce could see that the his features had softened to the point of androgyny, falling just on the other side of the line toward femininity. His jaw was rounder than it had been in the surveillance photos, his lips fuller. Bruce attributed the change to the pregnancy. His eyes went to Loki's hair which hung over his narrow shoulder in a thick, glossy braid and he briefly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, afraid that somehow Loki might pick it up, in spite of his dormant powers. 

_Stay focused_

He sat up and turned toward Loki. “How far along are you?” he asked

Loki crossed his arms, lightly resting them on his protruding abdomen and the scowl that marred an otherwise smooth forehead deepened. If Bruce wasn't completely weirded out by being in the same room with Loki, he would have said it was almost cute. “Six of your Midgardian months.”

Bruce made a quick note, the hesitance taking a back seat as he began to slip into doctor mode. “Any headaches, morning sickness, fatigue?”

“There was sickness during the first two months but it has lessened to only occasionally. The smell of Steve's paints do still get me every time though.” The frown slipped for a moment and Loki smiled at Steve fondly before turning his attention back to Bruce and putting it firmly back in place. “As for the fatigue and headaches,” Loki actually looked a little guilty and avoided Steve's gaze. “I'm afraid those particular guests have grown rather comfortable and have no desire to leave.”

Bruce heard Steve's intake of breath. “Loki, why didn't you tell me you'd been having headaches?”

“I didn't want to worry you, Dearest. I had honestly hoped that they would have passed by now.” 

Steve looked worried, alright. He rose and excused himself to the kitchen to get drinks and Bruce watched as Loki's eyes followed until he disappeared from sight

 

The Doctor made more notes and asked Loki some standard questions about eating, sleeping and bathroom habits. His responses were short, but generally civil.

“Loki I'd like to listen to yours and the baby's heartbeats if that's alright?” Loki gave a small nod and Bruce pulled the stethoscope from his bag. He listened to Loki's heart first and then placed the device on his belly. He was in the process of making more notes when Steve came into the room bearing a tray of drinks. 

Bruce was looking at both when he said. “I think it would be wise to give Loki an ultrasound. If this were a conventional pregnancy one would have been done at five months. So far everything seems normal. Well, as normal as I imagine something like this might go, but I still would like to get in there and look at the baby.”

****

 

The couple shared a worried look. “Will this require me to leave the house?” Loki asked.

Bruce took a sip of his iced tea. “I'm afraid so," he said after swallowing "Ultrasound machines are not small and there's no way I could get one here without arousing all sorts of suspicions.”

Steve sat down beside Loki and placed an arm around his shoulders. “I don't know if you noticed, Doc but we aren’t exactly in any position to waltz into county general.”

“True enough,” said Bruce, smiling slightly. “Good thing you're talking to a guy who knows how to stay under the radar.” He scribbled an address on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Steve. “If you want to do the ultrasound, meet me there on Wednesday night at 1am.” When met with questioning looks, Bruce replied with, “The late hour will serve several purposes. One, there will be less people on the streets and those who are, generally aren't the nosy type. If anything, it's the opposite. Also, it'll be a bit cooler out so Loki can hide under a hoodie or something. Unless, of course, you're willing to go out in drag.”

“Pass,” said Loki quickly. “I am _not_ donning a dress in order to skulk around the streets of Midgard,” he sniffed. “A hood will suffice." His expression was almost haughty when he said, "Besides, it would take more time than we have to find one that met with my approval. Your designers leave much to be desired in the area of maternity wear and I will not be made to look like someone's floral nightmare.” Steve coughed to hide his laugh and Loki looked at Bruce. " While I am eager to know how my child fares, it is not my goal to place it in even greater danger. Knowing that I am currently being sought by your authorities, I fear that leaving this place might expose us to certain dangers." 

"I understand your concerns," said Bruce. "Just keep in mind though that the danger needn't come from outside. The fact that you've been having so many headaches concerns me. Also, and don't take this the wrong way, you are a little large for six months along. I'm not sure how pregnancies are where you're from but that baby is also half human and for them that can mean a gestational issue. It could also just be a big healthy baby," he said quickly when both Steve and Loki looked alarmed, "the important thing is to get in there and rule out all possibilities."

Loki sighed. "You have given us much to think about," he said "Steven and I will discuss the matter and hopefully come to a decision before too long. Thank you for making the trip, Dr. Banner and I hope I can count on your discretion."

Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly. "I think I should make it known that I am only doing this for Steve. He's my friend and I have no desire to see harm come to any child of his. That being said, I still think you're dangerous and I am really hoping that you don't make me regret my decision to keep this quiet."

Loki stared at him for a few moments. When he spoke, it was through the first smile he had spared Bruce since his arrival. "You are right to feel the way you do, Doctor Banner. I _am_ dangerous. As are you, when provoked, but you needn't worry about my crossing you. I love Steve and I intend to honor my promise of not visiting further harm upon this realm. Besides, _who knows_ how I would fare against the Hulk? Not well, I imagine. I'd just as soon not take the chance."

Bruce returned Loki's smile with one of his own. "Well I'm glad we understand eachother."

****

After a few more questions from both sides, Bruce took his leave. Steve saw him out and when the Soldier returned to the living room, Loki noticed he seemed lighter. Smiling that radiant smile, he walked over and knelt at Loki's knees. 

“Thank you,” said Steve. His eyes were full of gratitude and so breathtakingly blue as he took Loki's hand and brought it to his lips. “I know you didn't want to do this and it means a lot to me that you let Bruce look you over anyway.”

Loki sighed “Yes well, I too have a vested interest in making sure our child fares well.” He brought his forehead close enough to rest on Steve's. “I would be lost if anything happened to her. Or to you, for that matter.”

Steve smiled. “What makes you think its a girl?”

Loki sat back against the sofa. “Wishful thinking, I suppose. Women are fascinating creatures and I confess that I've always found the idea of raising a daughter rather appealing.” 

“I’m not really worried about the gender so long as the baby's healthy,” said Steve. “Boy or girl I'm still gonna love it with every breath in my body.” 

Loki ran his free hand along Steve's neck. “Your devotion to that which we've created is one of the reasons why I love you so much. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll remember that fact. That I _do_ love you.”

“Of course I will," said Steve. "But what's going to happen? You know something I don't?”

There. There was Loki's opportunity to come clean. He could tell Steve everything. He could tell him about how hard it was to leave him the first time and about the black despair that followed. He could tell him about Fimafeng and his grievously stupid, drunken mistake. He could even tell Steve about Aegir's bounty. But as Loki looked into Steve's eyes, he found that he couldn't bear the thought of seeing them dimmed in disappointment. Or worse, dark and stormy in anger. 

Loki woke up every morning anticipating the looks that Steve would give him. It was as if the Soldier had found the rarest of prizes and he still couldn't believe his luck. Sometimes, when he didn't think Loki was paying attention, Steve would look at him almost covetously, his gaze one of hunger and possession and it was _that_ look that he treasured the most. That someone like Steve could desire him in such a way still boggled Loki's mind, but he did, and Loki was too selfish to risk having that look turn to one of loathing. He'd seen that expression enough in his life. So he kissed Steve's forehead and said, “Life has a way of surprising us at the oddest of moments. I think our being together is a testament to that. Sometimes, however, the things life brings to our door are not nearly as pleasant. So it's best to be prepared for anything.”

“Alright," said Steve "I can handle that. But if I have my way you'll be around to give me daily reminders of your love until I'm a wizened old man."

 

Loki hoped that the smile on his face looked genuine enough to fool his partner. If only they could stay like this, tucked away in Steve's house, away from the world, their baby nestled securely between them. It was a lovely thought, but Loki knew that he didn't deserve the happy ending he envisioned. Happy endings were for good people and he was not a good person. 

_Just let me make it to the birth_ , the Trickster thought, his heart already mourning for the life that could have been. _Let this child be brought safely into the word and I will deal with whatever else comes to pass._

****

 

The sun blazed overhead but the tree lined street was bathed mostly in shade. It was easy for Thor to look inconspicuous as he sat on the stairs of the large house just a few doors down from Steve Rogers'.

As he watched the Captain wave goodbye to Bruce Banner , he couldn't help but wonder if the other man now knew about Loki's (possible) presence there as well. And if so, would the Bruce reveal said knowledge? Somehow Thor didn't think so and again he was curious as to how Loki could have likely gained the loyalty of two of the Avengers, with Steve's place in all of this perplexing him the most. How had Loki even known to go to him?

Thor needed to speak with Loki and sort out the entire mess, but not now. Not with Steve there. If it was as Odin suspected and the two were lovers, the Captain would try to protect Loki and would likely intervene should things get heated between his brother and himself. Thor didn't want that. He didn't want to come to blows with a man he held in deep regard all because of Loki whatever tricks he'd pulled to win Steve to his side. No. Despite the fact that Odin wanted his answers sooner as opposed to later, Thor would wait for the right time to confront him. A time when the strife could be kept to a minimum and Loki wouldn't be able to hide behind Captain America.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's ultrasound

In the end, the need to see how his child was fairing had overridden his need to hide and Loki relented. He allowed Steve to confirm with Bruce that they would, indeed, be coming in for an ultrasound. Steve knew the decision had taken much soul searching on Loki's part and though he _did_ want him to go, he chose to leave the final decision up to him, insuring his lover that he'd support him either way.

"Considering all that I have gone through to keep this child safe, I am willing to do a bit more," said Loki. "It's only a few hours. Who knows, perhaps I will get lucky and Heimdall's eye will be turned elsewhere." Loki didn't look quite convinced of his own optimism so Steve had hugged him. It wasn't much in the way of comfort and if Steve had to be honest with himself, he was sort of hoping for the same thing. Still, Loki hugged him back and they maintained the embrace for several minutes.

The time for the appointment came quicker than he expected and by eleven that night, the two were on pins and needles, with neither looking forward to their doctor's visit but both seeing the necessity of it. 

Steve had been in the kitchen finishing up the dinner dishes when his better than average hearing picked up sniffles drifting in from the downstairs bathroom. Abandoning his chore, he strode quickly up the hall and found Loki standing at the mirror, gazing hatefully at his own reflection. He was dressed in was dressed in Steve's sweats and where they would have been baggy a few months ago, the clothes were now snug, with the sweatshirt stretched tight across his middle.

“Look at me!” Loki spat venomously when he caught Steve's eyes in the mirror. His eyes and nose were both red from crying. “I am absolutely grotesque!”

“Awww....Sweetheart,” Steve moved further into the bathroom. He stood behind Loki and placed his chin on his lover's shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “You are not hideous." He rubbed his hands over Loki's stomach. "You're carrying our child and I think you look beautiful.” He rubbed his hands down Loki's side and wow..... _hips._ _When did these get so full?_

“Beautiful,” Loki snorted derisively. “You're just saying that. I look like a sow and as a testament to my immensity, I have nearly consumed all the available bed space.”

“Then I guess we'll just have to snuggle closer to make sure I don’t fall on the floor,” Steve said, smiling. To illustrate his point, he pressed himself close to Loki's back. 

Steve was still amazed at how much softer Loki's body had become during the pregnancy. Even his ass was fuller, rounder, and it was already pretty nice to begin with. Loki wasn't exactly plump at this point, but this body was definitely more lush than the lean and muscled one that Steve had kissed every inch of all those months ago. In preparation for what was to come, his body seemed to be feminizing itself, and though Steve loved the lithe, athletic shape of Loki's pre pregnancy physique, he couldn’t say he minded this softer, riper version either. He rubbed his hands up Loki's arms, massaging slightly where neck met shoulder and Loki groaned in pleasure. He leaned back as Steve ran his hands down the front of his chest. Breasts had yet to make an appearance but Loki's nipples were definitely more puffy now and _ultra_ sensitive. Steve loved touching them, kissing on them. He even found himself wondering what it would be like once the milk came in. What would it taste like? Would it be sweet? 

The thought of suckling sweet milk from Loki's engorged breast surprised Steve by turning him on immensely, tightening his balls and sending a rush of blood flooding to his cock. A moan escaped his throat before he had a chance to stop it and Loki went very still in front of him. Steve groaned as buried his face in his lover's hair, hoping to hide what he knew was a tomato-red face.

“Steven?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have an erection?”

Still concealing himself in Loki's hair, he nodded. “Sorry,” he said, voice muffled, and Loki burst into laughter.

 

****

 

To say that the neighborhood Bruce had directed them to was sketchy would be an understatement, but after a quick scan of the perimeter, Steve steeled himself and walked over the the passenger side of the car. He opened it and proceeded to reach in and help Loki out. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t put up too much of a fuss. Loki was tired and, as a result, was in a pretty docile mood. He leaned heavily into Steve once he'd exited the car and the Soldier rubbed his hand up and down his lover's spine in a comforting gesture as he pulled him closer to his chest. 

“You ready for this?” he asked softly. He gave Loki a gentle squeeze. It had taken the whole ride over to steel himself but Steve was pretty sure that his own trepidation had been sufficiently beaten back. Loki nodded in response to the question and snaked his arms around Steve's torso as much as his stomach would allow. The hug was brief but heartfelt. They broke the embrace but maintained contact and the two walked along the litter covered sidewalk until they came to the rusty metal doors of an auto repair shop. The sign on the door said _Frank's Auto_. Steve double checked the slip of paper just to be sure. 

“I guess this is it,” he said, and proceeded to twist the knob on one of the doors. When it turned with no problem, he glanced at Loki, who was eying the entry point speculatively. Steve looked back at the door and slowly pushed it inward. He walked into the building with Loki a half step behind. 

The lobby, if you could call it that, was sparse, with a single row of battered brown chairs against one wall. A florescent light buzzed overhead, illuminating several dusty looking potted plants and a large metal desk that stood just beyond the entrance. Behind it, sat a young woman with short black hair who couldn't have been more than eighteen by Steve's guess. She wore an Ironman t-shirt of all things and was scrolling through a smartphone, giggling softly at whatever was on the screen. When she spotted Loki and Steve, she put the phone down immediately, face sobering. 

“Hello.” The young woman smiled, interlacing her hands in front of her. She gazed up at him and Steve was startled by her lovely, yet red irises but was proud of himself for not showing it. “Can I help you?” she asked.

“Hi,” Steve put on his most disarming smile, “this may or may not sound odd but I'm supposed to be meeting a friend at this address. A Doctor Bruce Banner.”

The young woman's smile got brighter as her eyes widened. “You must be Cap-” she made a face. “Sorry, I mean, Steve Rogers.” she quickly glanced between him and Loki. “Pretty sure you're off the clock right now.”

Steve smiled “Its perfectly alright Miss...”

“Jubilation Lee," she said brightly "Jubilee when the heat's on. Jules to my friends.” She extended her hand and Steve shook it quickly. She had a nice, confident grip and just beneath the feel of her cool, dry skin was an energy that left his nerves tingling.

“Is Bruce here?” Steve asked, even though he wasn't quite sure what here was.

“Oh yeah, he's here. He got kind of tied up when a group of kids rushed in with a guy who got attacked by this gang of ass-” she glanced up at Steve with a guilty, childlike expression “....thugs, and he told me to call him when you guys arrived. Think I'll do that right now.” Jubilation picked up the phone and made a call while Steve stepped over to Loki who had been watching the entire exchange in heavy lidded silence. 

“He'll be right up,” Jubilation said, replacing the phone on the desk. 

Two minutes later, Bruce appeared from a second door. He was looking rumpled as usual, but his face was friendly and open as he took in Steve and Loki. “Hey guys, glad you made it. If you'd step this way,” He gestured toward the open door and gave Jubilation a rarely seen grin. “Thanks Jules,”

She grinned right back. “No problem, Doc.” and went back to scrolling through her smartphone. 

Steve held the door open for Loki and with Bruce leading, the three quietly walked down a narrow green hallway, passing several more unmarked doors along the way. 

They came to a stop in front of an elevator covered in graffiti and Loki eyed it dubiously. Bruce gave the couple a sheepish grin. He used a key to open the doors and the three stepped inside of the small box with Loki and Steve standing to one side and Bruce on the other. 

 

****

Bruce pretended to look everywhere but at Loki as he leaned heavily into Steve. The soldier whispered soothing things in his ear and rubbed gentle circles over the small of his back while Loki would nod periodically and absently stroke his belly. It was terribly intimate and Bruce felt like an intruder. He never would have thought so but the two had formed a very close connection. 

 

****

 

The elevator didn’t have far to descend and Steve was momentarily stunned when the doors opened to reveal a large open area that extended back at least twenty yards. It reminded the Soldier of some of the hospitals that were set up in empty warehouses during the war. Many were started by resistance movements who tended to the wounded when the local hospitals were either too crowded or had been blown to smithereens by enemy (and sometimes allied) fire. 

Along most of one wall there were makeshift cubicles, each housing a bed, table, rolling stool and the occasional cabinet. Bruce directed them to a cubicle all the way at the end of the line. It was double the size of all the others and contained several diagnostic machines, one of which was hooked up to a large computer monitor. 

When Bruce came into the room he held a folded blue square out to Loki. “If you would put this on for me please.”

Loki eyed the square but made no move so Steve reached in and grabbed it. 

“No problem Doc, we'll get right on that.” 

Bruce gave Steve a knowing look before leaving to give them some privacy. When the blue patterned curtain slid closed, Steve turned to Loki. “You promised you'd be nice.”

“I promised no such thing,” Loki croaked and Steve realized he hadn't spoken in some time. It was easy to forget because the two often communicated with few words, preferring to use touches and a myriad of facial expressions. “I said that I would try and be cooperative with this whole thing, and I'm here aren’t I? I'm here and I'm exhausted and I'm about to strip down in some underground healing room for mutants and gang members.” Loki tugged his shirt over his head angrily and Steve tried not to laugh when the garment was tossed hastily away, leaving Loki's formidable mane of hair obscuring his face. The Trickster hadn't let Steve near it after his shower and as a result, it hung around him in unbrushed, silky waves that fell nearly to the center of his back. In addition to than his body, Loki's hair was also being drastically affected by his condition, growing at an incredible speed that even he was at a loss to explain. 

It was all kinds of fascinating to watch. The pregnancy was essentially turning Loki into a female version of himself and up until now, Steve had just sort of gone with it. He tried not to make a big deal of the softening skin, or burgeoning curves. Loki still had a dick, after all, but even so, it was harder for him to maintain an erection these days. Needless to say, Loki had not been very happy when _that_ realization dawned and Steve had gone out of his way to assure his lover that a little setback like erectile dysfunction would not make sex any less pleasurable. After many rounds and many mind shattering orgasms, he seemed to accept it. Begrudgingly. 

Now Loki was stepping out of his shoes and Steve was wondering if the Trickster would slap him if he asked to paint his toenails. 

_His hand's all soft and girly now. Probably wouldn't even hurt. Go on, ask him. He'd look good with a nice cherry red._

Steve didn’t need to see his best friend to know when Bucky was fucking with him. He must have chuckled out loud, however, because Loki, in the midst of angrily tugging on the hospital gown, gave him a look that was positively murderous. 

“Is this funny to you?”

“What? Of course not. I was just thinking about something that's all.” 

Steve walked over and tied the strings at the back of the gown. He then helped the Loki climb up onto the examining table and scoot back far enough so that his long legs dangled over the side. There were stirrups sticking out from the table and Steve didn't even want to think about those being used. Instead he took Loki's hand in his own. “I love you,” he said and kissed him.

“And I you,” said Loki with a tired smile. “And I love this baby, even though I will be relieved when this pregnancy is over.”

Steve smiled “What? You mean you don’t like your sore back and midnight cravings for fluffer-nutter sandwiches?”

Loki grimaced. “My preference for fluffer-nutter sandwiches is welcome to remain after the baby is born but the back aches can go rot. I hate feeling this weak and sore all the time.”

“Hey, once upon a time that was my life," said Steve. "Its no fun being at the mercy of your own body.”

Loki expression was one of scrutiny. “How did you do it, Steven? How did you go through life knowing that you could be felled by a strong wind and not go insane?”

“What choice did I have?," said Steve, shrugging. "Getting mad about the situation wasn't going to change it. It was the hand I was dealt and I figured I might as well play it out and see what happened. In the end the risk paid off and I ended up meeting Dr. Erskine.”

Loki smiled. “Yes and eventually you found your way to me. If having to endure frailty ends in such spectacular returns I suppose in the end it's worth it.”

“It'll be worth it when the baby comes too.”

“Indeed." Loki struggled to get comfortable on the narrow table. "Though I _can_ say that I'm glad we are going to find out the gender today. I've grown weary of alternating between "he" and "she".”

“I’m with you on that," said Steve. "It'll be nice to know and then maybe then we can pick a name." He gave Loki a narrow look. "One that doesn’t twist the tongue preferably.”

“We'll see,” Loki laughed. 

Just then Bruce's voice floated in from the other side of the curtain. “Is it safe?” he asked.

“Sure, Bruce, come on in,” said Steve. He gave Loki a final kiss before going over to a nearby chair, thereby, allowing the doctor access to his patient. 

 

****

 

 

Loki gazed passively at the doctor who was also an Avenger. Hesitance tinged the scruffy man's movements as he gathered his tools and still he seemed resolved to go through with this. Fine. Loki gave a small sigh and tried his best to let the tension drain from his limbs as he lay back on the table.

The view of Banner was obstructed by his belly so he just concentrated on the doctor's voice when the man asked, “Still fighting through the headaches?”

Loki stared up at the light. “Yes.”

“How'd you sleep last night?”

“Not well," he said "it was hard to get comfortable. Bedtime for me is usually when the baby is most active.”

Bruce made some notes. “How's your appetite?”

“Ravenous actually. I can't seem to stop eating.” He'd polished off a large bowl of spaghetti just before they left the house. Steve had looked on with wide eyes and mouth agape as Loki finished it faster than even he would have.

“And the baby?” Bruce walked into Loki's field of view and rested a hand on the his belly. “A lot of movement?” Loki nodded and Bruce began to gently press on his swollen stomach with the pads of his fingers. “Sorry if this is uncomfortable, just trying to feel your uterus.” 

Loki closed his eyes and began breathing steadily through his nose. Steve had been the only other person to touch him in months. It was strange, and a little bit nerve wracking to have someone else's hands on him, even if it _was_ in a clinical manner. "The child can't seem to _stop_ moving," he said in a tight voice as his body was prodded. "The only things that calms him down are Steve jazz records." 

Steve chuckled from the corner. "What can I say, the kid has taste already." 

Bruce joined in on the mirth as he examined Loki's hands and feet as well as checked his heart rate and body temperature. The the last two things were merely a formality as Loki's physiology was not that of a human. 

After what felt like an eternity of poking, he turned on the machine with the large monitor attached and after wheeling it close, he moved behind Loki's head to adjust the height of the examination table. By the time he finished, Loki was a inclined in such a way that his entire middle was accessible but he still could see everything in the room.

Steve had scooted his chair closer at some point and was scrutinizing the ultrasound machine as if it somehow held the secrets of the universe. Loki wondered if perhaps for him, it _did_. 

Cool, dry hands came into contact with his skin as Bruce gently pushed the gown aside and uncovered his pale, round stomach. He retrieved a bottle from the side of the machine and squirted Loki with several circles of a cold, clear liquid.

"This is a lubricant to help get an easier read," said Bruce. He retrieved a small, rectangular device and looked over at the couple. “This is a Transducer Probe. It's what sends and receives the sound waves that'll help us get a clear picture of the baby." He moved into position. "Ready?” 

Both nodded and Bruce placed the probe on his stomach. Initially, Loki wasn't sure what he was looking at. The device was dragged over his slippery skin and on the monitor was nothing but jumble of wavy lines and distorted shapes. Then, as Bruce shifted it's position, the images began to take shape. Loki was suddenly able to make out a tiny hand that gave way to an arm, then a shoulder and finally a head was visible. Steve gasped beside him. 

“There he is, ”Steve whispered, awed, and Loki felt a tightness in his throat. Thanks to Midgardian technology he was able to witness something that not even Asgard could accomplish. He could see his child's face even as it slumbered inside him. 

With his eyes still on the monitor, Bruce moved the device to a different location and when it settled, Loki gasped, shocked. 

“I suspected as much when I was listening to your heartbeats yesterday but I didn’t want to say anything unless I could be sure,” said Bruce. He turned away from the monitor and favored the gaping couple with a bright smile. “Congratulations, kids. It's twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know there's not just one but TWO little bundles of joy in there. That's a lot of diapers! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Steve was pretty sure someone in the room shouted something along the lines of, _“holy shit!”_. When he was met with amused expressions from both Bruce and Loki, he suspected it was most likely himself. The soldier blinked rapidly at the two babies who were now clearly visible on the screen, a sense of awe filling him. “Twins,” he whispered, still thrown by the revelation. "Wow."

“Yep,” said Bruce. He pressed harder on the probe and Loki gasped. “Sorry about that,” the scientist said quickly. “Sometimes to get a proper visual you have to add more pressure. Would you like to know the genders?” 

A still stunned Steve took Loki's hand in his and nodded. 

“Alrighty then, let's see here. Ah. Looks like you two will be having sons.”

 

_Sons! Not just one, but two! Hot-dog!_ Steve couldn't believe it. In just a few short months he'd be holding his twin sons in his arms. He looked over at Loki through a wall of happy tears and saw the his lover's eyes were shining as well. Steve pulled him into an embrace and began peppering his face with kisses. “This is so wonderful,” _kiss kiss_ “I'm so happy, baby,” _kiss kiss_ “I love you so much.” He continued like that for a full minute before a throat clearing brought the soldier back to the present. 

Bruce was looking a little bit put out but he was smiling at Steve when he said, “Congratulations, Captain.” 

Steve sniffed, his nose runny from crying, and let out a breathless laugh. “Oh man,” he said. His hands were trembling just a little. “I can't believe it. Thank you so much, Bruce.”

“Don't thank me," said Bruce "Loki's doing the hard part. Speaking of which,” he turned to Loki. “I want you to be extra careful. This pregnancy appears to be having dramatic effects on your physiology and from what I'm seeing, these babies are very large and very strong. One would be taxing enough on it's own but two appear to be downright exhausting. You need to take it easy. I'd even recommend bed-rest if you could manage it.”

Loki grimaced. “You would have me trapped in bed when I am already confined to the house as it is? What of my plants, my garden?”

“I can help keep the garden up babe, don't worry about that,” said Steve, only trying to help. Loki glared daggers at him anyway.

Bruce brought the conversation back to the point. “Look guys, given the situation, I would consider this pregnancy very high risk and these boys aren’t even done growing. By the end they will have taken a lot out of you and if you don’t want to collapse beneath the weight of it all, you're going to have to become very sedentary for the duration.”

“So they are healthy then?” Loki's voice was almost hesitant and Steve put an arm around his love's shoulders. They'd gone to great lengths to keep the babies safe and the knowledge that his efforts hadn't been in vain would be a welcome thing. 

Bruce nodded and gestured toward the tiny beings on the screen. "Going by the images here, their hearts and lungs look strong and they don't appear to be in any sort of distress. The changes the serum made to Steve's physiology run DNA deep so the human half of these kids already have a leg up. And Loki, given your unique, umm, status...well... let's just say I'm not too worried about their health. They could be born tomorrow and likely be fine, even if a respirator were required initially. You, on the other hand,” Bruce gestured to Loki. “have to be very careful from here on out, because in their effort to get all they need to grow, the babies are taking it from you, almost faster than you can replenish. I can give you some vitamins, but I don't know if you'd even respond to them. We're essentially flying blind here but it might be worth a shot.” 

Bruce cleaned the clear fluid from the probe and placed it back on the larger machine. “Other than that, I think we're done for this evening. I can come by Steve's and check up on you in a week or two and if anything happens in the meantime, Steve has my number. Loki, you're free to get yourself cleaned up and dressed.”

Steve grabbed a towel and dried Loki's stomach while Bruce wrote his findings in the chart and hit the print button on the ultrasound machine. When the printing was complete, the doctor held out a strip of paper that had several photos of their babies on it. Loki snatched it up immediately and stowed in the pocket of his sweats without a word. Steve chuckled. He'd look at them later. 

He was all set to help Loki get dressed when Bruce approached and asked, “Steve, could I see you out in the hallway for a sec?”

“Sure Bruce,” he cast an uncertain glance over at Loki who waved him away. 

“Go on.” said the Trickster, taking his shirt. “I can manage.” 

 

After giving Loki a quick kiss on the cheek, Steve exited the cubicle and slid the curtain shut behind him. Bruce was leaning against a gurney a few feet away, the perfect picture of serenity as Steve walked toward him. The soldier couldn't help but think about the irony. “What's up, Bruce?”

His friend's face was serious. “What are you going to do, Steve?”

The Soldier sighed. “Well, I made a promise and I intend to honor it. The only thing that's changed at this point is that I now have three people to protect as opposed to two. So I guess if I could venture a guess I would say, whatever I have to.”

“You can't keep this a secret for much longer," said Bruce "People are going to find out.”

“Maybe, but in the meantime we need to maintain said secret at least until the babies are born. We've done pretty well so far and as long as no one tells them, I don't see S.H.I.E.L.D. knocking on my door any time soon.” Big blue eyes looked expectantly at Bruce who rolled his own in return.

“You aren't the only one who likes to keep his promises,” said Bruce. “and I have no intention of ratting you out. Still, it doesn't bother you, keeping secrets from your friends? Neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor Asgard has been able to locate Loki for months and all the while he's been hiding out at your place. Don’t you think this is something the team and more specifically, Loki's brother, might need to know?”

“Why? Why do they need to know, Bruce? So Natasha and Clint can go hightail it back to Fury and give him the entire rundown? So Tony can make some incredibly obnoxious remark about me, about Loki, hell maybe even about my kids? And then there's Thor, who would probably snatch Loki and up and haul him back to Asgard, nevermind the fact that those babies he's carrying are mine too.” Steve could feel a fine tremor running through his body, his blood seething as he thought of the potential judgment of the others, or of their possible interference. “I care about my team and my mission, Bruce, but this is my family we're talking about here. You see what we do, how we live. How rare is it that we get the chance for something even a little bit normal? I wont give that up. Not without a fight”

Bruce dealt with his ire with practiced patience. “I don't think you're giving your teammates enough credit, Steve, especially not Tony. I know he's an asshole sometimes, but he has a big heart. He could probably help.”

Steve fought not to raise his voice in the quiet environment. He didn't need this right now. “Look Bruce, I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but I'd rather not be indebted to the Stark family any more than I already am. Hell, I'm still working off the debts I accumulated seventy years ago.”

 

****

 

Though he could sense Steve's anger and frustration bubbling just beneath the surface, for all intents and purposes, Bruce was calm. It was strange being a witness to the chaos as opposed to being at the center of it. He even felt bad for Steve because he actually understood where the man was coming from. What Bruce wouldn’t have given for a little bit of heaven in the form of a family of his own. He honestly couldn’t begrudge Steve for holding onto his so tightly. He'd probably be doing the same thing in his place.

Bruce placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder, hoping to provide at least some comfort. “I know you love them, Steve. But you can't hide this forever, no matter how badly you want to keep them all to yourself.”

Steve looked down then and when he raised his head again, eyes the color of spring skies were red and glassy. His voice was very soft and very sad when he spoke. “I didn't get to have a family coming up because I was young when I lost my ma and pop. I can remember being so jealous of other kids because they got to be surrounded by people who loved them. Even the ones who were dirt poor, they still had families.” Steve's body was visibly trembling as he struggled to keep it together. “I can't lose them, Bruce." He inhaled a shaky breath. "I _won't_.” On that last word, both Steve's voice and his eyes hardened and the steely resolve that he saw in their baby blue depths actually frightened him a little. 

For just a moment, Bruce glimpsed a simmering fury within Steve Rogers that was so intense that it resonated through the depths of the doctor's own subconscious and captured the attention of the Hulk. Bruce could feel his alter ego nodding in solidarity with the leviathan that swam just below the surface Steve's skin. The _Other Guy_ seemed to understand better than anyone what would happen if someone dared to come between the Captain and the newly formed family he was so fiercely protective of. Steve didn't have much in this modern world and his relationship with Loki seemed to help him more than any of the therapy that S.H.I.E.L.D. had insisted on upon his awakening. Unfortunately, it was also turning the Soldier into a powder keg of volatile emotions. Bruce sincerely hoped he wasn't around when the inevitable happened and said keg was forced to ignite. A righteous ferocity would be unleashed on that day and the normally congenial Steve Rogers would likely destroy everything that stood in his path. The Hulk smiled a chilling smile at the thought. He liked Steve and figured watching Captain America smash things would probably be pretty entertaining. Bruce wasn't so sure.

 

****

 

It was nearly four a.m. when Steve and Loki got back home. They'd ridden along the deserted streets largely in silence as Loki drifted in and out of sleep and Steve brooded. It was time to get some answers to his many questions, and not just ones about their relationship. Loki was holding something back and Steve needed to know what it was. Seeing their babies on that screen had only reinforced the need. Things were precarious enough with Loki's health. The last thing they needed was to have worlds collide and if Loki's troubles were to find their way to earth, the Avengers would have no choice but to intervene. If that happened then Steve didn't think things would end well even if they _were_ victorious in battle. If there was any chance of avoiding a nasty chain of events, Loki would have to be honest with him.

When they arrived at their destination, Steve essentially carried Loki into the house, eager to get him back to the safety and protection of his warded home. Hopefully his neighbors were all asleep. No doubt they made for one helluva sight. Once inside, Loki went to the bedroom to get undressed while Steve ran him a bath. He added lavender and a few drops of chamomile oil to the rushing water and the scent of the calming flowers filled the air immediately, relieving the tightness that had built up in Steve's chest. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the vapors as he let the tension drain from his body. Loki padded into the bathroom both naked and sleepy eyed and Steve took him into his arms for a gentle kiss before helping him into the water. He didn’t join his lover this time, choosing instead to sit beside the tub and slowly pour the barely lukewarm water over Loki's body and hair as he lay back with his eyes closed.

Steve studied the aristocratic profile. “Loki?”

“Hmmm?”

“You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?”

"Of course. Is there something on your mind, my love?"

Steve smoothed Loki's hair back away from his face as he wet it. "You never talk about the night you came back. What happened to you? What were you running from that you drove yourself to near exhaustion trying to get here?"

"My own stupidity," said Loki softly. He leaned into Steve's touch as the soldier's fingers slid along his scalp. "I thought I could deny my own heart and in the end it only made things worse." 

"How much worse?"

Loki sighed. "Please do not force me to relive things that are best left buried."

Steve wished that he could but there was too much at stake to let the matter drop. He refilled the pitcher and resumed pouring the water. "Sometimes," he began " for as much as we try to bury them deep, things have a way of resurfacing on their own, often at the worst possible moment. And while I completely respect the fact that you would rather not rehash bad memories, I still have a job to do. So I need to know if whatever you were involved in could possibly follow you to Earth."

Green eyes opened and focused intently on Steve's face. "What brought this on? Did Banner-"

"No, Loki. It was brought on by the fact that I'm not an idiot. You weren't just ragged from traveling hard. There were slash marks on the front of your coat. There was blood on your boots." Steve stopped pouring. "You'd been fighting with someone at some point and I don't think it's just Asgard that you're so worried about hiding from. So, I'll ask again. Is there anything I need to be aware of?"

Loki's expression was unreadable. "As I told you that night, Steven, I would not have come back here unless it was safe to do so. Though I continued to bear the evidence of my altercation, it was far behind me by the time I made it to your doorstep. Half of my journey consisted of making sure that nothing dangerous could follow me here. After all, why would I want to see trouble come to the place where my heart lives?"

Steve chuckled. "Always the Silvertongue."

"The words I speak are true. You are my heart, and this is your home. I have a vested interest in seeing Midgard kept safe."

"Fair enough, but you're not getting off that easily," said Steve. "Who would be following you? Why?"

"During our time apart I had a run in with the ruler of a small island kingdom," said Loki. "It was a minor thing that has likely been forgotten about by now. There's nothing for you to worry over as his power cannot stretch to this realm."

Steve resumed pouring. "I hope you're right, Loki, because I'll do anything to keep you and the boys safe."

"We _are_ safe," said Loki reasonably. "You have provided a better haven for us than I ever could have dreamed possible. Thankfully, the time for the birthing is nearly at hand. Once the children are born I will regain my powers. After that, here will be no need for you to fear for my safety and I will finally case to be a burden."

“I've never thought of you as a burden,” said Steve.

Loki chuckled ruefully. “And yet here I am, eating all your food and crowding you out of bed.”

“I can think of worse things,” said Steve fondly, “and besides, it beats being alone.”

“But you aren't alone, my beautiful Soldier. You have your team and your friends and a host of adoring admirers.”

Steve stopped mid pour to press a kiss to Loki's temple. He'd barely pulled his lips back when he whispered, “They're not you.”

 

After a few more minutes, Loki received a gentle scrubbing and once he was rinsed and dried, Steve led him into the bedroom. Far too tired for anything strenuous, the two lay in bed gently kissing and touching each other until the kisses were slower in coming and Loki's eyes began to drift shut. After his third long blink, they ceased opening altogether. Steve was also exhausted but sleep didn’t come to him as easily. There was too much on his mind. He lay there watching Loki sleep for a little while longer before finally deciding to get out of bed. After tucking the covers around his lover's inert form and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Steve stepped into his slippers, fished the ultrasound photos out of Loki's discarded sweats, and quietly crept from the room. 

Coffee seemed like a good idea so Steve went to the kitchen and to start the machine. Once it was finished, he carried his steaming mug of the dark beverage into the living room and shuffled over to the overstuffed chair that he'd purposely placed in front of the east facing windows. The sun was moments away from rising. Settling himself in, Steve sipped from his mug and gazed down at the digitally rendered images of the twins. In his mind's eye, Steve pictured a smiling Loki standing over that beautiful cherry crib from the department store, only now there were two of them, side by side in their elaborately painted nursery. The babies were dozing peacefully in the growing light of early morning while Loki stood watch over them and Steve stood watch over them all. 

His baby boys. Steve couldn't wait to meet them. He'd teach them to play baseball and put together model cars. Maybe Loki would even teach them magic. The soldier caught himself shuddering at the idea. The twins would probably have their other father's natural tendency toward mischief and as he imagined the chaos, mayhem and the smoking holes in his walls, he smiled. Maybe he could move them somewhere where they wouldn’t have to worry about terrorizing the neighbors with their antics. There was bound to be a house just outside of the city with enough land for Loki to have real gardens. They could plant fruit tress and hang tire swings for the boys to play on. It was all very idyllic and corny but Steve allowed himself the fantasy. Hell, maybe if he was lucky he _would_ be able to have some semblance of that kind of life with him. If it was a matter of having to fight hard enough, Steve was willing to go to the ends of the earth beyond. He'd fight whoever he needed to fight. What lay slumbering beneath his roof was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a mission that will take him out of town for two weeks and neither he nor Loki is very happy about it.

Steve was sitting in the conference room along with Clint and Natasha while Nick Fury brought them up to speed on their latest mission. As the Director informed him that it would require two weeks of his time, Steve's fist clenched beneath the table. Two weeks away from Loki at this stage in his pregnancy would feel like agony. The Soldier would be incommunicado the entire time and he didn't even want to think about the shit that could go awry while he was gone. 

Lately, since Loki had taken to being asleep more than being awake so Steve had begun riding back to the house during his lunch hour, checking in and bringing food or whatever else his lover might require. Usually Steve would gently inform him that there was lunch waiting for when he got up, following up with a gentle kiss on Loki's temple and a soft, _I love you_ whispered into his ear. On many occasions, Loki would respond back, even in the midst of napping, and it warmed Steve to to the core to know that his words of love managed to reach Loki in the land of dreams and even be echoed back. How the hell was he going to go two weeks without _that_? 

_You'll do as you're told, Soldier boy. This is what you signed up for, not babies and kissy face._

Steve ignored the smarmy voice of his best friend and focused on the paperwork in front of him. He and his team would be heading to South America to investigate reports of an underground base thought to be producing chemical weapons. It was a standard mission and the soldier had gone on this type before. Still, he couldn't help the niggling feeling that gnawed at his gut. He had to do something to help make this trip more bearable otherwise he would lose his mind. Once the meeting adjourned, instead of immediately going to pick up Loki's lunch, Steve made a detour into a small shop that he'd visited the previous week. He'd been on the fence about certain things lately and being informed of this upcoming mission helped make his decision that much easier. 

An hour later, his keys were unlocking his front door. A blast of frigid air hit him the moment he stepped inside. For the last few days, Loki had been running the air conditioning almost nonstop, forcing Steve to breakout the sweaters and sweatshirts that he had _just_ put away. The drastic decrease in temperature seemed to be good for him, however, because the Loki was wide awake and looking downright buoyant when Steve found him.

What Steve recognized as rock music was streamed from the television as it bathed the room in guitar riffs and scream-singing. Loki bobbed around on the sofa, singing along and dancing to the beat. It was just so damn _cute_. Steve chuckled, drawing attention to himself. Green eyes swung sharply in his direction and Loki gave him a bright, “Hey!” as he bounded off the sofa as quick as his relative bulk would allow. 

Since developing his new “curves”, Loki had decided that men's underwear were no longer comfortable or flattering, so Steve had gone ahead and ordered him a few things from an online maternity store. There was a bricks and mortar shop that he passed on his way home from work but the idea of actually going in there and buying women's undergarments was bit too much, even for someone as progressively minded as Steve Rogers.

Still, he had to admit, Loki looked pretty good in the hunter green briefs and matching top that left his arms bare and scooped just above his chest. It gave him an almost demure look and the color made Loki's eyes swimmingly vivid and his skin like living marble. Once again, Steve was captivated by his stunning beauty of a lover who had transcended gender to become something else entirely. A god and goddess all in one, ripe and fertile and nearly bursting with life. He crossed the living room and met Loki halfway, catching his fine boned face in his hands and kissing him for all he was worth, which in Steve's mind was a lot. When they parted, both he and Loki were panting heavily and the Trickster's pale cheeks were full of color. 

“What was that about?” Loki asked breathlessly.

“Can't I be happy to see you?” asked Steve, all wide eyed innocence. Loki didn't seem to be going for it, however, so he switched tactics and held up a small bag. “Also, I figured I'd give you a kiss before your mouth was too busy with the ice cream.”

At the mention of ice cream, Loki's eyes widened and long, elegant fingers snatched the bag from Steve's hand in a not so elegant manner. He removed the pint of mint chocolate chip and Steve watched in fascination as rounded hips swayed and Loki began to dance with the frozen treat as he ate it. He twirled and whirled and matched his movements to the beat of the music, tossing Steve an exaggerated wink as the little pink spoon hung from his mouth. 

Steve laughed, delighted at his lover's antics. _I can't lose him,_ he thought to himself. _Not now. Not ever._ He retrieved the remote and turned down the television in an effort to be heard. “Loki, I have to talk to you about something.”

“Mmm, can't it wait until after the ice cream?” Loki complained.

Steve chuckled nervously as he tossed the remote back onto the sofa and removed the small black box from the pocket of his slacks. “No, I don't think it can.”

Seeing the expression on Steve's face, Loki stopped dancing. He noticed the box and took the spoon from his mouth. His eyes remained glued to it as he took several hesitant steps forward. “What's that?” he asked softly.

“I know this is sudden but I-” Steve was a lot more anxious than he thought he would be. “I've actually been thinking about it for a little while now.” He opened the box and in it sat a white gold band with brilliant blue sapphires all around it. There was a single ruby in the center. Loki stared down at the ring for a full minute and then looked back up, eyes wide, “Steven? Wha-”

“I want us to be a family, Loki. A real family. You, me and our boys. I want you to stay with me, even after you no longer need my protection. I don't care about your past, just our future together. Whatever you're dealing with, I'll make sure you never have to face it alone. I love you, baby. I love your eyes, I love your smile, I love the way your voice wraps around me when you read me french poetry. I love coming home and knowing you're right here waiting for me.” Steve went down on one knee and held the ring out. “Marry me, Loki. Marry me and let's neither one of us ever have to worry about being lonely and feeling unloved ever again.”

****

 

Robbed of speech by the force of his own emotions, Loki stared down at Steve in awestruck silence. Here was this incredible, perfect creature and he was offering himself on a golden platter, presenting his love and devotion like the gift that it was and seeking to seal the union in marriage. Never in his wildest dreams could Loki have pictured this moment. It took two attempts to find his voice and when he did, it was barely a whisper. “You lure me in with ice cream and then you go and offer me the world. It is more than I ever thought I could have.” _More than I deserve_ , he thought to himself. Loki's vision slipped in and out of focus as he looked down at the only person besides his mother who he trusted completely. “And while my heart feels full to the bursting, I fear that even with it all laid bare at my feet, somehow it will slip from my grasp. Happiness of this caliber is not usually reserved for someone like me. Strife. Rage. Desolation. These are feelings that I'm used to as of late, but happiness....”

“It doesn't have to be that way!” exclaimed Steve. He stood and pulled him as close as he was able, pressing his face into his neck and sending a warm sigh down the front of his exposed chest. Loki shuddered. Steve's voice was fierce as he whispered, “Stay with me, baby. Please. Let me take care of you. Let me love you and show you that a family can be more than just a bunch of shining beings passing judgment on you. I want to build a life with you. I _need_ to.” The words were almost pleading.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Loki took a deep, shuddering breath. How simple would it be to accept this proposal? It was so easy for him to lean into the warmth that pressed against him, so easy to surrender to the reassuring bulk that had sheltered him all these nights. Steve's large hands slid over his back and his face pressed in closer, all but hidden by hair that Loki still refused to properly deal with. The Trickster groaned deeply as the last of his resistance began to flake away. This was something that he wanted, wanted with a longing that was almost painful, but he couldn't allow himself to become blinded to the reality of their situation. He couldn't let himself forget for one second that he was a marked man, even as the love he felt for Steve evolved into a living breathing thing that threatened to consume him.

Loki pulled back enough to gaze into the endless oceans that were Steve's eyes. “And what of your duty and the oaths you have sworn to your country? How will you deal with them when things come to light? You could be jailed, or worse. You could be stripped of all that you've worked for, your rank, your title as Captain America. I'm not worth all of that.”

"It's never been about titles or ranks," said Steve. "I was given a gift and I intend to use it to make the world better for as long as I'm able. I don't need anyone's permission to do that. If I had to give up something so arbitrary as a title in order to have a shot at the best thing that ever happened to me, then so be it. It's a small price to pay."

“But you would be aligning yourself to the God of Lies and Mischief.”

"No, I would be aligning myself to _you_ ," Steve touched the area over Loki's heart. "Did you not just hear me when I said I don't care about titles? I didn't fall in love with a name. I fell in love with you."

Loki could feel the familiar sense of self loathing intruding on the moment. "But you don't even know me," he said quietly. "not really. You have never seen through the glamor to the monster beneath. You would not want me were you to glimpse the truth of what I am."

Steve gripped Loki's shoulders none too gently, his effort to restrain himself visible. “I don't care what your other form is, you are _not_ a monster!” he said vehemently. “I have _not_ been sharing my bed with a monster! My sons are _not_ monsters! I have _not_ been giving my love to and being loved back by a monster!" Steve's eyes were beseeching as they swept over Loki's face. "You do love me back, don't you Loki?”

He felt his throat tightening. “You know that I do.”

“Then the rest doesn't matter. We can deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. and your family and whatever the Avengers have to say when the time comes. None of that stuff is enough to make me change my mind about wanting to be with you.”

But there were other issues at hand that loomed far larger than any of those things mentioned. Could Steve stand up to those? Loki didn't want to find out. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was a fool. A selfish fool who knew in his heart that it was already too late. If there was any way to have this life that Steve seemed so convinced was possible then Loki would find it. After all, he'd never been one for self denial in the past so why should he start now? He wanted Steve, forever and always. Somehow there had to be a way to come out of all of this with both his head and the relationship intact. He just needed to think. In the meantime.... Loki opened his eyes and placed his hand in Steve's, wrapping his fingers around the small black box. “Alright,” he said finally. “I shall marry you, but what comes to pass is on your head, what with you being a fool for love and all.” He smiled a small smile and a nearly blinding grin lit the other man's face. Though his stomach warmed at the sight, Loki was unsure whether last part of his statement had been meant for Steve or himself. He had a sickening feeling it was the latter. 

**** 

Steve, on the other hand, felt as if his heart might leap from his chest and flutter around the room like an overstimulated canary. Quickly removing it from the box, he slipped the ring onto his Loki's finger. Other than their texture, his hands hadn't changed much and for that, Steve was grateful. It meant that the ring would still fit post pregnancy. He took a moment to admire the token as it glittered against Loki's pale skin and then brought the ringed finger to his lips. Steve didn't know if Loki would go along with the rest of it but he was sure hoping. The proposal had actually been the easy part. 

“Listen,” said Steve, cupping Loki's cheek. “I have to leave on a mission in two days. Now before you say anything, it couldn't be avoided.” He sighed and placed his hands on Loki's shoulders. “I'm going to be gone for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Green eyes widened. “What am I supposed to do for two weeks alone? What if something goes wrong? Who will help me?” Loki was on the verge of panic. Since moving in, the most he'd gone without seeing Steve was three days and even then he'd been extremely agitated and tackled him the moment he'd returned.

Steve did his best to reassure his anxious fiance (heh) but Loki was far too upset for it to do any good. Furious, he broke away from Steve's hold and fled up the stairs to the bedroom. The sound of a slamming door resonated through the quiet of the house. Crestfallen, Steve sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

**** 

By the time dinner was almost finished, Loki still hadn’t come out of the bedroom. Steve tried not to let it frustrate him but _dammit_ , didn’t Loki know that this was tearing him up just as bad? He had no desire to be away for any amount of time and was, in fact, a little bit resentful of his position for the first time ever as S.H.I.E.L.D. and his duties as Captain America were taking him away from his family. Where before, he'd been eager to run off to the far corners of the world and be the hero, now Steve just wanted to tend to Loki and keep him comfortable and safe during these last weeks of his pregnancy. 

_What if Loki goes into labor while you're gone?_

No! Best not to entertain those kinds of thoughts or the time away was going to be hell. Plus he'd make sure Loki had a direct line to Bruce should any issues arise. The doctor had been a godsend so far and Steve would be forever grateful for the care that he'd given Loki.

Giving the beef stew a final stir, he set the spoon down on the counter and went up to the bedroom to check on things. The door was locked. Loki knew that he could break it easily so it was more symbolic than anything. Steve didn't want to be locked out, symbolic or otherwise. He knocked gently. 

“Loki?” he said softly. “Sweetheart, dinner's ready. You hungry?” 

There was no sound from within the room for another two minutes. Steve knew because he counted the seconds. He was beginning to get irritated and briefly contemplated just twisting the knob until it popped off when the sound of it unlocking caused him to back up several steps. The door slowly opened and a puffy faced, red eyed Loki stood in the doorway. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. “I don't want you to go,” was all he said before rushing into Steve's arms and clinging to him like a drowning man. The Soldier could only hold him until the sobbing subsided and knew that the soothing words he whispered to his love were of little comfort. 

 

Dinner was a quiet affair with both Steve and Loki merely picking at their food as both worked through their own heavy feelings. Once finished, Steve put the remaining stew in a container, labeled it with a name and date and put it in the freezer. It was what he did with all of his leftovers when there was enough for a whole other meal. There were several other containers in there already and they would go far to help Loki while he was out of town. In the morning he'd go to the supermarket and make sure the fridge was well stocked with essentials. Loki, for whatever reason, loved chocolate milk and seemed to go through several quarts of the stuff every few days. Maybe Steve would buy a dozen of them and freeze half. He'd also go by Caniche Rose and get him something sweet. It was blatant bribery but Steve didn’t care. He just wanted Loki to be happy, or at least not so sad. He'd spent enough time being sad and was long overdue for better days. It was Steve's intention to give his soon to be husband more happy times he could stand, but first they had to make it through the next two weeks without either of them going insane and crying out for the other one. 

 

Loki had already selected a movie by the time he walked into the living room. Something called the _Princess Bride_. It was actually pretty funny and Steve thought Wesley's efforts to win Buttercup sweet and honest. Loki had scoffed, stating that Wesley was fine if you were into the whole 'blond hero' thing, but Humperdink had _style_. Buttercup could have done far worse than the dark Prince. He also said that Fezzik reminded him of Thor and had had a hearty laugh at that. 

“Excuse me, but aren’t you into the whole blond hero thing?” Steve asked. He was looking down at Loki who had crawled across the sofa to seek shelter under his arm about halfway through the movie. 

Loki rolled his eyes at that but had squeezed him tight around his middle. "I guess I could concede that not all of you are without merit."

"How kind of you to say so," said Steve. He kissed the top of his lover's head. “You ready for bed?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Loki looked up at him. “Did you have something in mind other than sleep?”

Steve smiled a small smile. “Maybe. Are you up for that?”

“I believe so," said Loki "but the only way to be sure is to continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable and with a lot less clothing." He flashed a mischievous smile and proceeded to roll off the couch pretty smoothly considering his girth. Steve laughed. "By all means, lead the way." He turned off the television and stood to follow Loki up to the bedroom, hanging back just enough to appreciate his fiance's fine ass and how it bounced a little every time he mounted a stair. 

 

Once Steve had taken care of both his and Loki's clothing, the couple knelt facing each other at the center of the bed. There was little illumination in the room save for the orange glow of the street lights streaming in through the windows. Shirley Horn's _A Time For Love_ seemed like the perfect choice to score the occasion with and as the smoky, soulful vocals flowed all around them, the lovers took their time with their exploration, kissing and caressing each other with a passionate yet gentle insistence. Steve's hands buried themselves in Loki's thick curtain of hair as he plundered his way past his lover's lips and slid his tongue along the other man's with a slippery, practiced ease. A pleasure filled moan was poured into Steve's mouth and strong fingers squeezed his biceps, eliciting an equally needy sound. His hands tightened reflexively on Loki's waves and the kiss broke, Loki hissing as his head was forced back and the long line of his pale throat was exposed. 

Steve smiled at the sight and kissed his way down from Loki's chin. He moved with deliberate slowness as he paid tribute to the skin that quivered beneath his lips, dragging his mouth across Loki's collarbone and gently sinking his teeth into his tender shoulder. His hands loosened their grip and Loki gasped, following it up with a throaty groan that only inflamed Steve's desire further. Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from that long graceful neck and proceeded to trace a trail of sucking kisses down his lover's chest. There was enough pressure to leave little red marks 

Loki yelped when Steve's hot mouth closed over his super sensitive nipple. He arched his back into the sensation and encouraged Steve with gentle caresses that slid over the Soldier's neck and face. Steve suckled the puffy pink bud and gently swirled his tongue around until it was a hard pebble in his mouth. He moved to the other nipple, barely aware of Loki's grip on his hair. The pain didn't even register as he was far too busy tasting and savoring the skin that was puckering against his tongue. The heavy pants and high keening noises that were forcing their way out of Loki's mouth were like music to Steve's ears. When he put his hand between his Loki legs, he found the soft opening dripping wet in anticipation. Steve stuck his fingers in his mouth and groaned as the heady flavor danced across his tongue. It was good but it wasn't enough. Steve wanted more. He needed to drown in it. 

Unable to resist any longer, he gently maneuvered his trembling lover until he was on all fours. Loki leaned on his elbows with his knees braced far enough apart that his back arched beautifully and his ass sat up high. He was open nice and wide and Steve had a gorgeous view of Loki's tight pink anus and moist, dripping pussy. It was more erotic than any dream he'd ever had and his cock ached in anticipation of sliding deep inside of that awe inspiring place where he was blown apart and made whole again. 

Steve dove in face first, licking a hot stripe down the center of those luscious cheeks. Loki cried out above him, arching his back even further and twisting his hands in the sheets as he used long strokes of his tongue to lave at the delicate area, licking and sucking at the puckered flesh until Loki writhed and pushed back against him, eager to gain more friction against his sensitive hole. 

Happy to give it, Steve stiffened his tongue and began to move it at speeds that weren't quite superhuman, but were faster than normal. The resulting pants and moans nearly drowned out the music. They were beautiful, passion filled sounds and Steve wanted to hear more so he reached beneath and began massaging the slick and slippery mound just below Loki's cock, alternately rubbing and penetrating him with his middle and ring fingers. 

Loki lowered himself on the thrusting digits, desperate to get more of Steve inside.

“Oh, that's so good, baby,” Steve cooed, angling his hand upward. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, that's it.” He ran his other hand down Loki's smooth back and settled it on a round hip. Steve's cock was throbbing and heavy, bobbing between his legs and the precum was dribbling freely. He wanted inside of Loki so badly but part of him was actually enjoying the delayed gratification because he knew it would make for a more powerful orgasm when the time finally came. With Loki's fluids practically gushing, Steve asked “Are you ready for me, baby?” to which Loki responded with a wild horse-like toss of his head. 

****

Words and coherent thoughts had all but deserted Loki, leaving him with nothing more than an overwhelming need to be occupied by his fiance's thick and glorious dick. Groaning, he fell forward, practically shoving his face into the pillows as he presented himself to his lover, dripping and wanting and _ready_. He needed to be connected to his beautiful Soldier in the worst way. All else ceased to matter when they were joined and Loki's body seemed to agree as his pussy clenched and unclenched, hungrier for Steve than it had ever been. Opening himself wider, he growled impatiently as the desire to be filled threatened to overwhelm him.

"Now now," Steve admonished, his deep voice heavy with arousal. "Be patient. I want this just as much as you do."

"You couldn't possibly," Loki slurred. " _Neeeeeeeeed_ you." 

 

****

"Oh I need you too, baby." Steve licked his kiss swollen lips in anticipation as he lined himself up with Loki's dripping, greedy hole and thrust forward with lust fueled determination. Steve knew this land. Even with it's changes, it was his backyard, his playground, his sanctuary. With an almost feral snarl the soldier forged ahead, claiming his prize over and over again with thrust after powerful thrust. Loki howled beneath him like a banshee, crying out his name as his hand reached back to grasp Steve's ass cheek and pull him deeper still. Even with the belly, he was able to pull off the full body roll that looked like flowing water from above and the sight of the tantalizing movement was enough to drive both Steve and his cock absolutely fucking _wild_. 

Steve's eyes fluttered as the bottom dropped out of his stomach and wave after wave of pleasure began to crash over him. He hadn't cum yet but was so close he could almost reach out and touch it. Something even more touchable was within his grasp, however, so Steve reached out and swiped his thumb through the viscous fluid that was freely flowing around his dick. He rubbed it onto Loki's tight anus, pressing just slightly inward and was rewarded when Loki made a deep, throaty noise that was part moan, part growl and something else that vibrated along Steve's balls and made him feel like his head was about to explode. 

Using more of the Loki's own fluid as a lubricant, Steve removed his thumb and thoroughly wet his index finger. He pushed into Loki's asshole to the first knuckle and his lover writhed beneath him. When he attempted to lean back further, Steve stilled him with the hand that was still on his hip. This was new territory and he didn’t want to hurt Loki by rushing into it. Even in the throws of passion, he was assessing the situation and plotting out his next move, ever mindful of his partner's needs. In this case, Steve wanted to be sure he gave pleasure without taking any risks with Loki's safety. After another moment, he eased in a little further. Loki arched into the invasion and the silky muscles inside his ass crawled along Steve's finger, pulling him in and urging his slicked digit forward. 

“I know you miss cumming from your cock,” Steve told him in a husky voice. “Well I did some research and I learned something. Let's see here,” he pushed his finger in further and felt around until his finger found the thin wall that stood between him and what Steve hoped was Loki's prostate. He applied gentle pressure and Loki gave a sudden, surprised gasp as he reared up onto his knees. 

_Success!_

Steve eased him back down onto his elbows and ran a hand over his sweat slick skin. After adding more lubricant, he began to gently move his finger in time with the thrusting of his cock. Loki whined as his pussy was fucked deep, the soldier's name spilling from his lips as Steve teased the sensitive area that seemed to send pleasure straight to the trickster's core. 

“You're so fucking amazing,” said Steve through clenched teeth. “And you're all mine. Do you hear me?” He punctuated the question by quickening his pace in both holes and a violent shudder ran through the other man's body.

“I am yours,” Loki panted in response. He had begun shaking full out as his words were squeezed tightly. “Yours forever and always. Oh Steve I'M CUMMING!”

The cycle of Loki's climax began in his middle and ended by bubbling out of his throat in the form of a high pitched, desperate wail that reverberated around the room. Hearing those words of pleasure and devotion on his love's lips was as good as any touch, and when Loki came, his hips bucking wildly and milky white streams of semen shooting from his newly resurrected cock, Steve marveled at the visual.

Gently slipping his finger free, Steve pulled Loki upward so that his back lay flush against the soldier's chest. Loki was boneless in his arms, offering no resistance and still moaning unabashedly from the aftershocks as Steve continued to fuck up into him. Loki's head lolled backward, falling against his shoulder and he dragged his teeth along the moist skin, putting his lips close to Loki's ear. 

"That was beautiful," he whispered hotly as he continued thrusting. "You always look so fucking amazing when you cum." He crisscrossed his arms over Loki's chest and used the leverage of his shoulders to penetrate deeper and fill his lover with his cock. Steve reveled in the hot, tight tactility as his nerves sizzled and he began to feel that familiar tingle that signaled the start of his orgasm. He tried to brace himself for the hit but it was no use. There was no bracing for the rapturous experience that was cumming inside of the god of Mischief. Powerful blasts of cum shot deep into Loki's pussy and Steve rode out every shock to his system, clutching at the other man like his life depended on it. He didn't want to let him go, ever. Steve wanted to remain with Loki, suspended in that moment, blissed out and staring back at the vastness of their shared pleasure until the end of his life.

 

After sex like that, neither one of them had the energy for a post coital bath or shower but Steve did manage to stumble into the bathroom to get a warm towel to clean the two of them up. When all traces of fluids were wiped from their bodies, he dropped it on the floor to be dealt with later.

The sheets were cool against their still flushed skin and Steve sighed as the familiar peace of sharing a bed with Loki settled over him. “Love you,” he whispered once they'd settled into spooning position. "And I'm going to be counting the minutes until I can hold you in my arms again.

“I love you too,” Loki whispered back, squeezing his arm "And you can rest assured that I will be doing the same. 

Steve ran his hand along Loki's belly and smiled. “Love you too, boys. Try not to give your papa too much trouble while I'm gone." 

There was a pronounced tapping beneath his hand and the soldier chuckled. They'd heard him, at least. Now he'd see if they would listen. Two weeks weren't gonna be able to come and go fast enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn in Steve's absence

Steve had been gone a week when Loki became just frustrated enough to go out into the garden. He'd promised that he wouldn't, but at that point he was bored and lonely and hoped that being around all that colorful and fragrant life might soothe him in some way. He didn't go out there with the intention of doing any work, in fact, Loki purposely took the laptop out there with him so that he might continue honing his computer skills while he had the freedom to do so without Steve wondering what he might be up to.

It was just after noon when Loki padded barefoot out into the backyard and sat the laptop on the small worktable beside the garden shed. Loki was glad he'd chosen to come outside. It felt good to be beneath the sun. He gave a long, back popping stretch and swept his eyes around the kaleidoscopic space and that was when he spotted them. Weeds. Several nasty invaders that had sprouted up in his herb garden. There weren’t many, but Loki wanted to get them before they had a chance to proliferate. Crouching down in a low squat, the Trickster quickly uprooted the invading plants and tossed them into the compost bin. Absently brushing the dirt from his hands, Loki stepped away from the herbs and began to walk the perimeter of the garden. It wasn't too hot out and he didn't feel particularly tired so the Trickster began scanning the other raised beds and sure enough, there were more weeds. Grimacing, Loki proceeded to uproot them from around the vegetables as well as the flowers. He also tended the little baby plants in pots that Steve intended to give as gifts come holiday time. By the time Loki finished, he was very sweaty and very uncomfortable but there were no more weeds lurking around his precious garden. The sun was blazing overhead and foolishly, Loki hadn't thought to bring a drink out into the yard with him. Deciding that his time outdoors had come to an end, he grabbed the untouched laptop, tucked it under his arm and slowly ambled his way back to the house, determined to seek comfort within it's air conditioned depths and procure some sort of libation.

 

Once inside, Loki walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the chocolate milk containers. If Steve were there, he would have gotten a glass but since he wasn't... 

The Trickster smiled mischievously as he unscrewed the cap. He brought the bottle to his lips and the first sip of the cold, chocolatey treat felt wonderful going down his parched throat. 

“Of all the things I expected to find here, this was never even a possibility.”

Startled, Loki dropped the container and the milk hit the floor with a splash, splattering his legs and feet with the beverage. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, wishing for all the world he still had access to his magic. “You! How did you get in here?”

“Midgardian dwellings are notorious for their easy accessibility,” said Thor. He was leaning against the door frame dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looking like any other human male who just happened to work out religiously. The Thunder god took in Loki's pregnant, chocolate spattered state with cool blue eyes. “Besides," he said. "I think the more important question would be, how did _you_ get in?”

Loki tossed Thor an annoyed look as he walked to the sink. “ _I_ was invited," he said, pulling several paper towels from a roll. He looked down in dismay. There was no way he'd be able to bend over and wipe the mess. He took a deep breath and prepared to squat but Thor, ever the helpful one, was at his side quickly. Taking the paper towels, he went to one knee and began to clean up the mess, starting with Loki's legs and then moving on to the puddle on the floor. As Loki gazed passively at the top of that large, blond head, he wondered what heavy objects were in reach but thought the better of it at the last second. There was no way he would be able to explain the dent.

“I returned from Asgard a little while ago, but wanted to wait until the Captain was called away before I came here to confirm father's suspicions.” Thor picked up the dropped carton and drained the last of it's contents. When he pulled it away from his lips his look was one of deep satisfaction. “You have excellent taste in beverages, brother. Chocolate milk is a nectar worthy of the gods.” Thor got to his feet, set the carton on the table and tossed the soiled paper towels into the trash bin. He wiped his mouth on his arm and turned his cobalt blue gaze back to Loki. “What do you mean by, _invited_?”

Loki walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. It was a relief to get off his feet. "Exactly what I said. Steve wanted me to come so I came. He asked me to stay so I stayed.”

“And the child you carry?” 

“Is his.”

“Oh Loki." Thor looked bitterly disappointed. "And here I thought I had seen the worst of your selfishness. What do you hope to gain by exploiting Steve Rogers this way?”

Anger snapped through Loki like a whipcrack. How dare Thor come here after all this time and seek to judge him without even knowing the circumstances. “Exploiting? Has it even occurred to you that Steve might have desired me on his own? That someone might look at me and see something other than a villain...or a monster?" Loki looked away as his voice dropped on the last word. He'd been using it a lot less lately because he knew how much Steve hated it. He looked back at Thor. "It's why I sought him out, you know. Steve Rogers has an amazing gift for seeing the good in people. Even people like me. He knows about my past and loves me anyway. He sees my heart and knows that for him it beats true. I see the same in his.”

“Ah. So it's love then.” Thor's condescending tone set Loki's teeth on edge. “I can believe it on Steve's part but you don't seem to love anyone but yourself.”

The words were like a dagger but Loki kept his hurt hidden. “I suppose it's a lucky thing that your opinion of our relationship is a non factor then. And just so you're aware, you're wrong. I do love Steve....more than I have ever loved anything or anyone.”

“Even power?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” said Loki. “Even more than that.” 

“Have you told him about Fimafeng? About Aegir?”

Once again, Loki looked away from the piercing gaze of his brother, the shame burning within him. “No,” he whispered quietly. "Steve doesn't know."

Blond eyebrows raised. “Why not? You talk of this great love affair. Are you afraid the Captain might not be so enamoured with you if he knew that there was _recent_ blood on your hands?”

Thor was in the mood for being cruel and Loki wished more than anything that he had Steve's reassuring presence at his side. But then if Steve were there, he would have to hear about the mess that Loki had gotten himself into. No. It was better that Steve was away. Loki could deal with Thor on his own. “I have not told him because of the bounty," said the Trickster. "If he knew that there were people actively seeking my head then he might be tempted to try something foolish and I will not see him harmed. I just need to stay hidden until the babies are born. By then I'll have regained my powers and will be strong enough to protect myself as well as them.”

Thor frowned. “ _Babies_? You carry more than one?”

Loki felt the familiar warm feeling as he thought of his children. “Twins. Sons. I've had the pleasure of seeing them thanks to Midgardian technology and they are strong and healthy. Perhaps they'll even look like their mortal father. Steve calls them _his boys_.” Loki smiled fondly at that but Thor just looked sad.

“And what will he do when he discovers he will likely be raising them alone? I know you well enough to be aware that you won't let yourself be taken if you can avoid it. So will you flee again? Abandon Steve and the family you started here? Do you think Steve will just smile and accept it?"

"If I were to leave it would be to protect them, not abandon them," said Loki. Steve would come to understand that in time."

Thor shook his head. "Your machinations are going to ruin a proud and noble warrior. Why would you choose him, Loki? Was it not obvious in the beginning that he was too good for you?” 

“Of course it was!!” Loki nearly shouted and the babies tumbled around restlessly inside him. He lowered his voice immediately and rubbed gentle circles over the area where the twins were pushing, coaxing them into relative stillness. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, but still heavy with emotion. “I have known that from the very start. I sought Steve out because I wanted to see if he was willing to grant me the same type of audience I'd seen him grant distraught parents and broken soldiers. I needed someone to talk to and he was the first being I had ever seen who did not speak from a place of judgment. I needed to see if that noble heart was real. When I met him I learned it was, and not only that, _wonder of wonders_.... Steve even saw _me_. Not the Prince or the Villain or the Frost Giant. Just...me. And it was enough. It was enough for him to love me, and when I see myself in his eyes, it's hard not to love him back for it." Loki smiled sadly. "It is more than I deserve, that adoration." He looked down at his hands. "Leaving Steve's side, his bed, was the hardest choice I have ever had to make, but I knew even then that if I stayed I would bring nothing but trouble to his life. Unfortunately, trying to escape the grim reality of loving someone I was unworthy of was how I ended up on Aegir's island.”

Realization dawned in Thor's eyes. “That's why you were drinking that night. You were sad about the Captain.”

Loki nodded. “It was never my intention to harm Fimafeng. I couldn't have cared less about Aegir's boy. It was the closeness that I hated. The fact that a mere servant was being doted upon by his lover while I sat there angry and alone. I would have been content to just verbally abuse him but then he went and opened his fucking mouth.”

“Forvirrede kønsorganer,” said Thor quietly. “Aegir told me later what Fimafeng said. He had no right to disrespect you in such a way. Still, I do not think the slight was worth his life.” 

“No,” said Loki. “It was not.”

“Ran has dispatched the Billow Maidens," said Thor gravely. "They hunt for you as we speak." He gave Loki a long look. "Blodughadda is among them.”

Loki laughed a bitter laugh as he thought of the red haired goddess. “Of course she is,” he said. “No doubt when the opportunity to take my head arose she was the first to volunteer.”

Thor frowned. “It has been centuries since the two of you were together, and even then the affair was brief. Do you think she still carries a grudge?”

Loki chuckled. “Don't you?”

Thor seemed to see his point and nodded. "I suppose you're right. What's your plan?"

Loki sighed. “Now that the Maidens have been let loose it is even more important that I stay hidden until I can give birth. Should they learn of my location they would come to Midgard immediately and destroy anything that stood between them and myself, including Steve." The thought of his beautiful soldier falling on the blade of one of those harpies was like a knife in Loki's heart. He closed his eyes against the vision of Blodughadda's bloodthirsty smile.

“That they would wreak havoc in this realm is a certainty,” said Thor. “How much longer until the Captain returns?”

Loki sighed, “One Midgardian week.”

“That is not a long time," said Thor. "I need to return to Asgard. Father must be made aware of your condition. He instructed me to return with you in tow but I see now that such things are impossible. It would be far too dangerous for you and the babies to travel by bifrost or any other means.”

Old wounds pulsed with pain at the thought of the Allfather. “Though I am loathe to have Odin know of my pregnancy, if it buys me more time, do what you must. Make him see that things are best left as they are, for now. There is still time to form a proper strategy and I have no desire to do that from Asgard.”

"There are better protections for you there. You could get the care you and the children need. Mother and her healers would see to your every comfort."

"And yet I would still remain where I am," said Loki. _Where Steve is_ , he thought to himself. It didn't need to be said aloud because Thor already knew.

“It will be a hard sell, but given the circumstances and perhaps with mother's influence, father will not push matters, so long as no one comes to Midgard seeking you out. Of course, you do realize that once mother knows about this pregnancy, she will insist on seeing you.”

The Trickster figured as much. “Well she _is_ the goddess of childbirth,” said Loki. “I have actually been thinking a lot about how helpful having her aid would be when the time comes. " That his mother could move between the realms essentially undetected did not hurt matters either. "Dr. Banner is an amazing talent but Frost Giant physiology was definitely _not_ covered during his education. I could use someone more familiar with these things.”

Thor's eyebrows raised. “Banner knows?”

“Yes. Steven insisted that I receive care after I suffered a fainting spell.”

“Fainting spell? Are you well?” Thor looked genuinely concerned and Loki could begrudgingly admit to himself that he was touched. 

“As well as can be expected, given the fact that the children have claimed most of my energy and all of my magic. "I am unable to do much more than lie around and sleep all day. Some days I feel I have more in common with Snow."

"Snow?"

"Steve's cat."

"Ah."

"On the bright side, my ability to make mischief has been severely hindered by this pregnancy, so you can rest easy in knowing that can cannot get into too much trouble for the duration.”

Thor laughed. “Somehow I think that even without magic, your ability to make mischief will never be truly hindered, brother.”

Loki thought about his forays into computer hacking and decided Thor was right. 

 

Another handful of minutes passed and after two whole containers of chocolate milk and some small talk, Thor stood to take his leave and Loki walked him to the door.

“I will inform Father and Mother of the not so new developments as well as track the progress of the Billow Maidens. Heimdall last saw them in Vanahiem. No doubt they have since moved on. We will speak about it soon. In the meantime," Thor gave Loki a level look. "I _strongly_ suggest you tell Steve about the bounty, Loki. He deserves to know. And it should be _you_ who tells him. You don't want him finding out some other way.”

Loki nodded, his throat feeling suddenly tight. “I know. I just don't want him to hate me, Thor. I would rather have the Maidens cut me down with their swords, and go to my grave with Steven's love, than live a thousand lifetimes with his hatred.”

“You forget that I too have borne witness to the kindness of Steve Rogers. If he truly loves you, and I suspect that he does since you now wear his colors, then he will be able to work through whatever feelings that may arise as a result of your revelation. He may even come out of this loving you more. But you have to tell him. You have to let him make the decision on his own. True love cannot be built on a foundation of lies.”

Loki knew Thor was right but couldn't make himself feel the necessary guilt. “I shall consider it,” said Loki. “In the meantime, I should get to bed. I think I've reached the end of my energy reserves for the day and the twins need their rest also.

“Very well,” said Thor. He turned to go but at the last second turned back. He seemed to be working himself up to something. Finally, he said, “For what it's worth, you look good, brother. Radiant even.”

Loki scoffed, waving the compliment away. “You're just saying that because I'm all pretty now. Once the babies are born I will be back to my old, lanky self and there will be no need for such compliments.

 

Thor chuckled. “While I admit that I was taken aback by the changes to your....form,” The Thunder god's face was just a little bit red as he gestured to Loki's curvy body, “I think it's more than that. I think life with the Captain suits you. Steve Rogers is a good man and if the two of you truly have found love, then I sincerely hope that the fates allow you to remain together.”

“So do I," Loki told him. "But fate can be crueler than I have ever been. So you must make me a promise. No matter what, do not let Steve put his life on the line for me. He needs to remain alive. Our sons need their father."

"They need both of you," said Thor. "Steve should not have to raise them alone. There has to be a way to get Aegir to see reason. Perhaps if father were to speak with him again." 

Loki frowned. "Odin has gone to Aegir on my behalf?"

"Yes, back when you first fled. He asked Aegir to call off the bounty and let him deal with you himself but the Sea King would not be swayed. He insists on a life for a life."

Loki nodded, never thinking for one second that Aegir could be convinced to give up his pursuit. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about Odin going to Aegir so he put those feelings aside for later examination and turned his attention back to Thor. "You have given me much to think about," said Loki. "We will speak soon. Travel well, brother. And thank you." 

Thor gave a small nod. "It was not a lie when I told you we would always be family, Loki." He cast his eyes to Loki's middle. "That family now includes your children and by extension, Steve Rogers. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not help to protect you." And that was why Thor was a hero. He bid Loki and finally goodnight before bounding down the front stairs. He was halfway up the street before he called for Miljonir and when the Thunder god took to the sky, Loki slowly shut the door.

 

 

It was still dark out when Loki awoke several hours later in excruciating pain. On shaking legs, he stumbled to the bathroom and was horror-struck at the sight of blood smeared on his inner thighs. Another cramp shot through his pelvis and Loki gasped and gripped tight to the edge of the sink to keep from keeling over. Something was very wrong.

“No no no,” he whispered, half pleading. “It's too soon. Much too soon. You have to wait, darlings. You have to wait for your father to return.”

Loki received another staggering cramp in response and his teeth sank deep into his bottom lip as he attempted to breathe through the pain. He had to call Banner. It was his only hope. 

Standing mostly upright, he gingerly made his way back to the bedroom and with trembling hands, reached for the cell phone that Steve had given him to use in case of an emergency.

 

****

 

Bruce was sitting in the lab eating pizza and solving equations with Tony when his cell phone rang. The number was Steve's but Bruce knew that the Captain was out of the country on a mission, which could only mean...

Bruce swallowed. “Hello,”

“Dr. Banner?” It was Loki and his voice sounded strained.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Tony was watching him closely, the pizza halfway to his mouth.

“Something's wrong, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce's pulse quickened. “What's happened?” he asked.

“The pain. It's so strong. And there's blood.”

Oh God. Bruce stood from his stool and began looking for his sneakers. “Listen, I want you to get off of your feet and wait for me, okay? I'll be right there.”

Tony walked over to him, pizza slice in hand. “Hey Brucie? Care to clue your old science bro in on who would be calling you at two in the morning with what sounds like a medical emergency?”

Bruce had found one shoe and was still searching frantically for the other. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he raked his hand through his hair and then paused to take ten deep breaths. _Gotta stay calm_ , he told himself. _Can't help him if I Hulk out_. Bruce let the feeling of calm wash over him. “I knew this shit was going to blow up in their faces,” he said on the final breath, speaking to no one in particular. “I tried to tell him. I really did.”

Tony tossed the slice onto a nearby table. “Whoa whoa Bruce, back up for a sec.” he placed his hands on his fellow scientist's shoulders. “Tried to tell who what? What's going on here?”

“Doesn't matter now, you're about to find out. I need to get to Steve's house and I need you to come with me.” When Tony opened his mouth speak, Bruce stopped him. “No questions. Not yet. Just get in the car.”

 

When Bruce and Tony arrived at Steve's house, the door was unlocked. Bruce went in and immediately spotted Loki on the sofa. He was even bigger than the last time Bruce had seen him and dressed in an oversized Captain America t-shirt that was stained with streaks of red around the hem. Bruce rushed to the distressed Trickster, whose pale face was pinched in pain while his breaths came out in labored gasps.

“Ho-lee shit,” said Tony, still standing at the room's entrance. His brown eyes were wide. “Who is that?”

Bruce was listening to Loki's belly with his stethoscope. He didn't look up. “Tony Stark, I present to you, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Now get your ass in here and close the door.”

Tony closed the door with a soft click and crept closer, his eyes riveted on the pale figure on the sofa. “So I take it that isn't a big pasta dinner filling out that Captain America t-shirt.”

Bruce placed a hand on Loki's clammy forehead. “Nope.”

“Huh. So I guess that means he and our golden boy have been...”

Bruce checked to see if the blood was still flowing. “Yep.”

Tony stepped forward for a closer look at Loki. “Hey is it me or does Loki look kind of like a ...”

“Its his body's way of adjusting to the pregnancy," said Bruce, suddenly standing. "Go find a blanket. We're going to have to get him to the car.”

“The car?” Tony's eyes bugged out. “My car? No way! Not only is this whole situation an upholstery nightmare just waiting to happen, but this isn't this the same asshole that ordered that alien death-bot to New Mexico in an effort to kill his brother? The same one that's supposedly crazier than a shithouse rat?” 

“Yes and yes,” said Bruce. “But he and Steve are together and have been for some time now so unless you want to be the one to tell our Captain that something happened to his twins because you refused to help his,” Bruce gestured to Loki's hand and the ornate band that encircled his ring finger. Sapphires, diamonds and rubies. Steve's colors. Shit. “..... whatever this means, I suggest you get a damn blanket and help me get Loki to the car.

****

Steve arrived back at SHIELD headquarters two days early. The mission was a success and the soldier was practically vibrating with the need to see his fiance and assure him that everything had gone well. He didn't even bother to change out of the black BDU's, t-shirt and vest that he'd worn on the plane and instead headed straight for the elevators. If he hurried he could stop by the flower shop and pick up something for Loki to add to the garden. Or maybe he'd just pick up a dozen red roses. Steve was mulling over the possibilities when he rounded the corner and spotted Bruce and Tony standing by the elevator doors. 

The soldier pushed the down button before acknowledging the two men. “Guys, whatever it is, could it possibly wait? I'm feeling pretty tired and I just wanna go home and unwind.”

“Yeah, I just bet you do,” said Tony, brown eyes narrowing. Steve decided to ignore him and instead focused on Bruce. 

The quiet scientist looked grim. “Steve, you need to come with us.”

“I told you-”

“Steve.” Bruce gave him a long, meaningful look and a cold creeping feeling climbed up Steve's spine using long, icy fingers. 

His voice was a whisper when he asked, “Did something happen to-”

Bruce shook his head, quickly cutting him off. “They're okay. But you still need to come with us.”

As the three rode the elevator down and exited the building in silence, Steve attempted to will his heart to slow down or else it was liable to beat right out of his chest. He thanked his lucky stars that his asthma was no longer an issue because he could feel the knot caused by stressful situations forming in his chest. By now the old Steve would have been a coughing, wheezing mess. 

 

Since Stark was present, Steve could only assume that something had happened that required Bruce to enlist the billionaire's assistance. Once in the car, Tony kept stealing glances at him from the driver's seat as he tapped the steering wheel along to the beat of the music. The current choice was another one of the billionaire's ear splitting rock and roll selections and Steve was grateful that he had, at least, decided to keep it at a decent volume.

“Love your taste in rings, by the way,” said the Tony offhandedly, eyes back on the road. “Now your taste in mates on the other hand.....”

“Tony,” Bruce said warningly from the back seat, but Tony wanted to talk so, as usual, he steamrolled ahead.

“Nuh-uh Bruce, I earned the right to speak on this whole deal the moment I got sucked into Mr. Bright and Shiny's sordid game of house with Mr. Dark and Gloomy.”

Steve resolutely ignored the barb. He was in no mood for this rant. “Look Tony, however you feel about me right now, you're entitled to it. I probably deserve every bit of your ire and will be happy to let you lay it on me until your heart's content. But not now. Right now my only concern is Loki and the babies. Things are stressful enough without your righteous indignation thrown in so just stow it, okay?.” Steve's voice was reasonable but there was a warning there and both Tony and Bruce heard it. 

Steve was dancing near the edge and as his vivid blue eyes gazed out the window at the passing city, Tony wondered if any of them knew Steve as well as they thought they did. There were obviously complexities that, until now, had remained hidden. Or maybe they'd just been ignored. 

Tony, however, had been waiting to yell at Steve for several days now and since he had no sense of self preservation, he kept talking. “Oh you don't have to worry about me making this harder, Cap. You seem to have done a good enough job of that all on your own.” Steve didn't respond and Tony sighed. When he spoke again his voice was quieter, less confrontational. “How could you, Steve? How could you keep something this big from the rest of us. Hell, how could you keep it from _me_?”

Steve was still looking out the window when he quietly replied, “I didn't think you'd understand.”

“Well you're certainly right about that,” said Tony. He pulled into the parking lot behind Frank's Auto Repair and parked in front of what looked to be a secondary, emergency entrance. “And what the hell Steve, twins?? Did our condom talk not sink in at all?”

Steve didn’t answer because the moment the car stopped moving he was out of his seat and running single mindedly toward those emergency doors. Since the Captain didn't exactly know where Loki was being kept, Bruce promptly scrambled out of the back seat, determined to keep the anxious super soldier from scaring the hell out of the other patients as he pulled back curtains looking for his love.

****

 

After catching up to Steve, Bruce led him to a private room. Steve didn't ask why Loki was being kept away from the general hospital population because he didn't care. He only had eyes for the pale figure who lay very still in the large bed. His hands were still at his sides and the only noise that could be heard was the faint beeping of three separate heart monitors. Steve let out a breath he'd been holding since Bruce first informed him that they needed to come here.

“He's been sleeping almost constantly since we brought him in," said Bruce. Both he and the babies are stable but there was some tearing of the amniotic sac and uterine wall so we have to keep a very close eye on things from here on out.”

“Do you know what caused this?”

“Well, the short answer is the boys are a bit strong and now that they're almost fully grown they are getting a bit destructive in there. I'm actually amazed Loki even made it this far. I can't imagine how much pain he's been in. He told me that a few hours before things got scary he had tried to to a bit of yard work. My guess is, that little bit of exertion helped push things over the edge.”

Steve looked at the sleeping figure and frowned, his emotions caught between being angry at Loki for disobeying doctor's orders and his own guilt for leaving his fiance alone. Guilt eventually won out. “Is he going to be alright?” Steve asked.

“So long as he stays in bed we should be able to keep things stable until the delivery," said Bruce. "Judging by the growth rate that could be within the next week or so. Loki's cervix has already begun to dilate.”

“Wow. That soon?" Steve hadn't even finished the nursery. "So I'm guessing you think that Loki should remain here at the hospital.”

“It would be best, yes. Granted, we don't have the most state of the art facilities but this isn't the first unorthodox pregnancy this place has handled. I've actually called in a colleague of mine who has agreed to have a look at Loki and the babies.”

“Can we trust him?”

“Hank? Oh yeah, he works with Charles Xavier up at his Academy in West Chester. He understands the need for discretion.” 

Steve nodded. He looked thoughtfully at his friend and teammate. “I know this isn't your chosen field of study, Bruce, so how on earth did you get so good at obstetrics?”

Bruce shrugged, smiling that peaceful smile of his. “You tend to enough prostitutes in Calcutta, eventually you pick up some things. I've been fortunate enough in my time to help bring a few lives into the world.”

Steve smiled in return and then the moment just felt right. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and gave him what was easily a bear hug. “Thank you so much Bruce,” Steve whispered gratefully. “Thank you for being there. For getting them here in time. For everything.”

Bruce was still for a moment but ended up wrapping his arms around his Captain. The scientist gave the soldier several hesitant taps on his back. “You're welcome, Steve. Thank _you_ for trusting me with something so precious.” Steve set him back on his feet and Bruce looked just a little bit embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he said, “I have a few other patients to check on so I'll leave you two alone,” and made a quiet exit. When the door closed, Steve moved toward the bed, the practiced lightness of his step nearly soundless on the linoleum floor.

****

 

Even confined to a hospital bed, Loki was beautiful. His face was flawless in it's stillness, his smooth brow unmarred by frowns, his lips just slightly parted. Someone had even gone to the trouble of brushing and braiding his hair. It hung over the Loki shoulder like dark silk and Steve half wished he had his sketch book just then as one of his favorite activities lately was drawing his lover as he slept. Instead, Steve went to the corner, retrieved a battered leather chair, and moved it closer to the bed. Taking a seat, he reached for Loki's hand and grasped it firmly within his own. It was the hand that wore Steve's ring and it was cool and dry and still incredibly soft. He closed his eyes and kissed it reverently. Loki shifted above him. When Steve looked up, eyes the color of spring grasses were staring down at him.

“You're back early,” said Loki, voice soft and raspy from disuse. 

“You know I couldn’t stay away from you for very long,” Steve whispered, fighting back his tears. He was treated with a soft smile. The same kind of smile Loki wore on Saturday mornings when they lounged in bed reading poetry or in Steve's case, the newspaper. The same smile he wore when he was willing to sit still long enough to let Steve sketch him and was pleased with the finished product. “How are our boys doing?” Steve asked, his other hand moving to rest gently on Loki's middle.

“ A bit fidgety, it seems.” Loki hit a button on his bed rail and raised the incline of the mattress. “They grow restless trapped within my body and I cannot say I blame them.” 

“Well they're not allowed to come out until they're strong enough,” said Steve. He leaned over and put his lips to Loki's belly. “You hear that boys? Stop being so impatient and let your father rest.”

A series of flutters and kicks followed and Loki laughed softly, clutching his middle. “I do believe they missed your voice.” Steve placed his hands where Loki's were and was delighted by the movement beneath them. He was so looking forward to meeting his children.

A light knock on the door drew their attention to the other side of the room.

“Come in,” said Loki, pulling the sheets around himself. His voice sounded a bit less scratchy.

The door opened and in walked a woman who was dressed in mint green scrubs and wheeling a small trolly filled with various medical devices. “Mr. Rogers, it's time to check your vitals.”

At first Steve thought that nurse was talking to him but it was Loki she was looking at, however, and the Trickster looked pleased. Steve gave him a sideways look. “Taken my name already, have we?”

Loki smiled. “It was less complicated this way.”

“Hey, you'll get no complaints from me.” Steve stood and kissed the top of Loki's head. “I'm going to go and try to find a vending machine or something. I haven't eaten since early this morning. Do you want anything?”

“Ugh,” said Loki, stretching. “I would be eternally grateful if you were somehow able to procure a bar of chocolate.”

Steve smiled. “Consider it done.” He gave Loki's hand a final squeeze and walked over to the nurse, who was checking over Loki's chart. She was a small woman with flame red hair and pale blue eyes that widened slightly as they took in Steve's approach. Steve put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile and greeted the woman. “Hi, Im-”

“Steve Rogers," she finished for him. "My dad was a big Captain America fan.” She smiled then and her demeanor seemed to soften a bit. The nurse extended her hand. “I'm Amanda, Loki's daytime nurse.”

'Steve took the hand. It felt a lot like Loki's, cool, dry and soft. “Its a pleasure to meet you, Amanda. I'll just get out of the way and leave Loki in your capable hands.”

"Alrighty," she said, still smiling her pleasantly anonymous nurse's smile. "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes. Oh and if you're looking for the vending machines, they're right at the end of the hall."

 

 Steve thanked the nurse and quietly exited the room. He stepped out into the hall and had all of twenty seconds to feel good before he spotted Tony leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. It stopped as Steve approached. 

“Sooo,” the billionaire drawled, pushing himself off the wall. “How's Prince Not So Charming?”

“Stable. Bruce says he's going to have to remain on bedrest until the boys are born. They're kind of beating him up.”

“Well seeing as how you two have managed to create a couple of baby-god cupcakes with super soldier sprinkles, I can't say that I'm surprised. Jesus Cap!” Tony moved closer to his friend. “Do you have any idea how big of a brick Fury is going to shit when he finds out that you've been secretly playing house with the fucking fallen Prince of Asgard? What the hell were you thinking, Steve?”

“Oh I don't know Tony. Maybe I was thinking about the fact that I had finally found someone who made me happy. You know, because I'm selfish like that.”

Tony looked incredulous. “Happiness? With him?" Tony gestured to the closed door. "You're kidding me right?”

“Does any of this look like a joke to you, Tony?”

“Only if it's a really bad one. You do realize that this is the same psycho that tried to kill your teammate and burn down New Mexico, right? Is sex with an alien hermaphrodite so good that it destroys all cognitive function? I guess I should have made more of an effort to help get you laid by someone from earth.” 

Steve's hands were wrapped around Tony's throat before he could utter another derogatory word. “Don't you _ever_ talk that way about Loki or presume to know anything about us,” Steve hissed. His voice was low and deadly and his blue eyes were blazing as they bored straight into the brown ones that were wide with fear. 

Strong arms were suddenly around the Soldier's middle, pulling him backward while Bruce pried his fingers from around his friend's throat. Steve let him and Tony dropped to the ground, coughing violently as Steve stared in shock at his own hands, horrified by what had just transpired. He had never laid a hand on Tony before, even when his tongue had been at its sharpest. This was something new, this quickness to violence and Steve didn't like it one bit. 

Bruce was the first to speak. “Gentlemen, we might be underneath a garage in the middle of the ghetto but this is still a hospital and I would appreciate it if you exercised a bit more restraint while you are here.”

Bruce I'm so sorry," said Steve, still feeling a bit numb. The doctor gave him a look of sad understanding as he helped Tony up. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't as sympathetic.

“You know what, fuck this shit,” Tony rasped, getting to his feet. “Captain asshole can go back to being the doting fiance or whatever but I'm out of here.” The billionaire straightened his suit with quick, angry movements that expressed his irritation. “I could be in my lab making history instead of standing around monitoring pregnant Princes and their psychotic mates.” Tony pushed past the men and walked stiffly down the hall, he head high and his shoes clicking on the linoleum. He didn't turn around when he said, "Oh and be sure to tell your intended that I'll be sending him the cleaning bill for my Mercedes, as well."

Once Tony departed, Steve felt some of the tension leave him, but it wasn't enough to put him at ease. He turned and found Bruce watching him with a guarded expression on his face and the first time, Steve noticed that the doctor wasn't alone. Beside him stood a large and friendly looking, blue furred man wearing glasses and a white lab coat. 

The man gave Steve a fanged smile that still managed to be disarming. “Hello, Captain Rogers.” He extended a large, furry hand. “I'm Dr. Henry McCoy but you can call me Hank.”

Steve smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by his behavior. His first time meeting the good doctor and the man had to help keep him from throttling Tony. He took the hand. “Its a pleasure to meet you, Hank. Sorry you had to see me like that, I'm not normally so volatile.”

“Oh think nothing of it, Captain. When it comes to family, men can be made beasts with little effort.” He gave Steve a wink and the Soldier decided right then that he liked this guy. 

Bruce, on the other hand, was looking at him like he was worried that Steve might be the one to hulk out. But then, Bruce and Tony were pretty close. Science bros, according to both of them. Steve sighed. He felt terrible for putting the doctor in such an awkward position and knew that he was going to have to apologize to Tony. Careless words or not, he didn’t deserve to be assaulted by one of his own teammates. 

“I'll go and talk to Tony after I leave here,” Steve told Bruce. “I know I owe him an apology.”

“Look, Steve, I know Tony can be an asshole but in his defense, he was really upset when he found out about you and Loki. He said that you were the main one making speeches about team building and trust, and yet here you were, keeping the biggest secret of them all. He thinks you don't trust him.”

Steve sighed. “Bruce I appreciate you trying to be a good friend to Tony, but this really isn't about him or how he feels. He can be angry with me for keeping Loki a secret but I'd do it again in a minute. I'll apologize for putting my hands on him but I wont apologize for that.” Steve then excused himself and went in search of the vending machines. He was still hungry, after all, and there was still the matter of procuring that chocolate bar. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more infinitely more complicated

When Thor arrived at Asgard, Heimdall stood waiting at his usual post. The Thunder god noticed the tension that was running through the golden eyed man's large frame and knew that something was wrong.

Thor went to the Watchman immediately. "What has happened?".

"The Allfather has fallen into Odinsleep and the Elves are attempting to breach perimeter walls," said Heimdall. "It seems news travels faster these days and Asgard's would-be conquerors have begun to descend on the city since it is vulnerable. Fortunately, our armies have secured the gates and are able to hold them back for now."

“How long have they been trying to breach?” asked Thor.

“The first wave appeared shortly after the Odinsleep began.”

“And mother?”

“She and the Lady Sif stand guard over the Allfather." 

Thor nodded. “Good. I shall make my way to them. In the meantime, use your sight to track the progress of the Billow Maidens. Since returning to Midgard, I have learned what my brother has been up to all this time and I fear that should they find him, the results would be disastrous.”

“More disastrous than having his head cleaved from his shoulders?”

“Aye," said Thor. "Loki carries twin sons of Steve Rogers." When met with the Watchman's surprised golden gaze, Thor continued. "However it happened, the two have managed to form a bond and the Captain has even gone so far as to ring Loki as his own. Whatever it is that lies between them, it's real enough that both have taken considerable risk in order to remain together.”

“And does Captain Rogers know that Loki is a marked man?”

Thor sighed. “As of the time I spoke with Loki last, no. Loki fears that Steve would scorn him should he learn the full details as to why he is in hiding. The Captain does not believe in the unnecessary taking of life and young Fimafeng's death was most certainly unnecessary.”

Heimdall nodded. “Loki's fear is a justified one, but he cannot outrun the truth forever. Sooner or later he will have to face the consequences of what he has done.”

"You are definitely right about that, good Heimdall. I only hope that the ripple effect of said consequences does not destroy everything in his vicinity as well. I will check back with you shortly" Thor left the Watchman then and made his way toward the palace. When he reached his father's chamber he found the Lady Sif standing guard at the door. Her blue eyes softened and her stiff posture relaxed visibly at his approach and the two exchanged a brief yet warm greeting.

"At last you have returned to us," said Sif once they broke the embrace. "Things have been in chaos since shortly after you left for Midgard. The elves have come once again and the Allfather has yet to wake from Odinsleep. Queen Frigga has refused to leave his side, though I have implored her to do so, even if for a little while." Sif frowned, her well shaped mouth drawing out into a grim line. "If there is a bright side to any of of this I suppose it is the fact that the Warriors Three are helping to make short work of our foes as they attempt to breach Asgard's defenses. The elves are not as big of a threat as they would have been once upon a time."

"That is welcome news indeed," said Thor, "though it is still not wise to underestimate our enemies. The elves are a fearsome lot and I shall be joining the Warriors shortly to help insure victory. At the moment, however, I must speak with mother about a most urgent matter." Thor touched Sif's shoulder lightly and then moved past the formidable warrior to slowly open the heavy double doors that led to his father's bedchamber. He steeled himself and went inside.

All was quiet, save for the gentle hum of magic as Odin slept his healing sleep. Frigga sat at her husband's bedside, a silent sentinel. At the sound of the doors, the Queen looked up and her eyes widened upon her son's entrance. They tracked Thor as he approached. "You have news?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "It is as Heimdall and Father suspected. I have met with Loki and he is as well as to be expected, considering he has no magic and is heavy with child. Two of them, to be exact." Thor heard a shocked gasp over his shoulder and knew it had come from Sif, who had opted to linger. He would be annoyed with her later. For now, the Thunder god was more concerned with his mother, who currently gazed up at him with wide eyes.

Frigga blinked. "Pregnant? My Loki is with child?" A frown creased an otherwise line free brow. "How has such a thing been hidden from me?"

"Loki has used his magic and tactics to hide everything from everyone," said Thor. "It is Loki's way and nothing new. That Captain Rogers is involved is most surprising, however."

"This Captain Rogers, is he a good man?"

"He is one of the finest mortals on Midgard," said Thor truthfully. "His noble heart managed to captivate even our jaded Loki and it is within the Captain's home that he has taken shelter. Needless to say, they have become quite close in that time and what may have started out as a way to ease an ache, has become much much more."

"That is good news then," said the Queen. "Loki will need as much support as he can muster if we are to ever appeal to Aegir and have this ridiculous bounty lifted."

"Were Loki being honest with the him, I would agree with you. As it is, Steve does not know about the bounty. Loki fears that if he were to find out, their relationship would be in jeopardy."

"Well that is just ridiculous," said Frigga. "If their love is true then it should be able to stand up to much more than this." she stood. "I will go to Loki. This is the wrong time for him to be without powerful protection, or his mother for that matter. Fortunately, my presence provides both. I also wish to meet this Captain Rogers andd find out what his intentions are towards my Loki."

The Queen looked every bit of a mother then and Thor hid his smile. "I think that would be best." he said. "The time for the birthing draws near and the Billow Maidens draw nearer still. No doubt your assistance would prove invaluable. In fact, during our conversation, Loki even mentioned how nice it would be to have you there for his sons' birth."

Frigga blinked. "Loki...said that?"

Thor nodded. "Indeed he did. It seems that life with Captain Rogers has softened him a bit, both figuratively and literally. You will find him much changed but I believe it has been for the better"

Frigga's resulting smile removed a large chunk of strain that Thor hadn't even been aware of until it was gone. The Queen looked much lighter suddenly. Then her eyes slid to Odin's still form and that brightness beat a hast retreat behind a look of worry. Thor placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"You needn't worry about father," he told her. "I shall have Sif enlist the aid of the Valkyries and they will stand guard over father until he wakes."

"And you? Surely you do not plan to return to Midgard until order has been restored."

"I will assist our forces in keeping Asgard safe," said Thor. "Should the elves breach the walls, my presence will be very much needed and I would feel better knowing you were somewhere out of harm's reach. No doubt father would as well."

Frigga eyed him archly. "Have you forgotten that I too have swung a sword in battle?"

Thor chuckled. "How could I? But you are also a healer and those skills are the ones that could be put to the best use right now. Go to Loki, mother. He needs you."

"Very well," said Frigga. "I shall make the necessary preparations and leave by nightfall." She hugged Thor and the Thunder god sighed as he breathed in the scent of flowers and magic and was filled with the familiar sense of peace that only his mother's embrace could bring. When she pulled away her eyes were shining. "You are going to make a fine ruler, Thor. As a mother I could not be more proud." Frigga looked at her slumbering husband and then back at him. "No doubt your father will be proud as well."

Thor couldn't hide this smile. "Thank you, mother." He hoped that the Allfather would be proud of his choices as well. This was but a preview of the trials that he would undoubtedly face as king and the Thunder god hoped to prove that he was capable of rising to the occasion.

****

Across the street from Frank's Auto Repair, on the roof a four story apartment building that was long past it's glory days, three Billow Maidens stood in quiet contemplation as their pale blue eyes swept over the strange and dirty Midgardian landscape. Standing closest to the edge, absently twirling her tether to the god of Mischief in her fingers, was Blodughadda, blood haired Billow Maiden and daughter of King Aegir and Queen Ran. 

Kolga, sister to Blodughadda and Billow Maiden of frigid waters and icebergs, gave a long suffering sigh, thereby breaking the silence. "Soooo," said the goddess in an almost bored tone, "tell me again why we had to make such an abrupt detour to this place as opposed to following the lead that we were given in Vanaheim?"

Blodughadda held the small necklace aloft so that it caught the light. There was a soft green glow within the faceted stone that had recently reemerged after being long dormant. The Trickster had come out of hiding and the thought made the goddess smile. She turned to her sister. "We're here because that treacherous snake, Loki has finally decided to slither out from whatever rock he's been concealing himself beneath." She looked back toward the street, her eyes following a group of laughing teenagers. "I should have known he would come to Midgard. What better than surrounding oneself with a bunch of primitive mortals to make such a lowly creature feel superior. 

The third sister, Dufa, chuckled lightly at the red haired goddess's words. "Such venom, 'Ghadda. If you're not careful, some will say you still have feelings for him."

"And those who do shall find their tongues separated from their heads," said Blodughadda. She turned to her sister then, eyes narrowed, and when Dufa's smile died on her lips, the Billow Maiden went back to staring forward. "I feel nothing but disdain for Odin's pet Frost Giant," she continued. Her eyes came to rest on the dingy building that housed _Frank's Auto_. Loki was close. So very close. She looked again at the necklace that had once been a cherished token of Loki's affections. He'd gifted it to her beneath the pale light of the harvest moon and a young and naive Blodughadda had been enchanted.

"Loki, it's exquisite," she had whispered.

"It's beauty pales in comparison to yours, lovely Blodughadda." The luminescent night made the Prince's vivid green eyes shimmer like rare jewels and the sea goddess had thought Loki's was the most handsome face in all of the nine realms. His elegant hand slid along her cheek and guided her into a sweet and gentle kiss and Blodughadda felt as if she were lighter than air. She'd fallen in love with Loki that night and had assumed the feeling was mutual. What a fool she was for that.

Brooding over the past was interrupted by Kolga, who gestured to the building that her sister had been watching so intently. "I can sense the heat of many bodies beneath that place. Do you think Loki is in there?"

"If he is then I feel sorry for those around him," said Dufa. "He will not be able to hide behind any of those mortals the way he hides behind Thor."

"Keep in mind that we seek no quarrel with the mortals," said Blodughadda. "We needn't let things turn to violence unless they actively seek to keep the Trickster from us."

"They would be fools to do it," said Korga. "There are few I can think of who are less deserving of protection than Prince Loki."

"Nevertheless," the red haired goddess looked at one sister then the other to be sure they understood, "we must exercise restraint while here. Midgard is under the protection of many, including Prince Thor and we do not need to be tangled up with Odin's line any more than we already are." Her father might want them to be merciless in their pursuit but he wasn't the one who would have to do battle with an angry Asgardian should harm come to the fragile heads of the mortals of Midgard. 

The other goddesses nodded in aggreeance and Blodughadda resumed her scrutiny of her surroundings. All of those days of searching had finally led to this. Loki had gotten lucky previously and had managed to narrowly escape from the others her father had sent, but there would be no getting away this time. This time Loki was facing someone who would not fooled by his trickery. Not again. Never. Ever. Again.

****

Steve was loathe to leave Loki a second time but the Soldier was eager to get the unpleasantness with Tony settled so he could focus on other things. More important things. If his fiance was going to have to spend an indefinite amount of time in the hospital then so was he. Frank's wasn't too far from SHIELD so it would be little trouble to go to work from there. Once Steve was done apologizing to Tony he would go back to the house to get their things and set up the auto-feeder for Snow. If all went well, the next time he and Loki entered the house together they would be be bringing their boys home. The thought had Steve smiling when he walked into the lobby of Stark Tower. 

Once Steve entered the elevator, Jarvis informed him that Tony was in his workshop so he headed that way. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to the man once they were face to face but made a silent promise to himself that he would _not_ allow Tony to provoke him into attacking him again. He would leave first. Steve had grown up in a time when men tended to be a lot freer with their hands and the Soldier had always prided himself on the fact that outside of combat, he liked to opt for more peaceful solutions if he could manage it. The person who had nearly throttled Tony Stark was not peaceful. He was a stranger whom Steve wanted nothing to do with. 

The elevator stopped at the workshop floor and the moment Steve stepped off, he was assaulted by the rock and roll music the scientist just loved playing at full volume. Steve focused past the commotion in search of other sounds and just below the din of electric guitars and shrieking vocals, he picked up the sound of hammering. Steve placed the backpack that contained his shield on a nearby work table and after following the tinny clang of a metal object repeatedly striking against another metal object, he found Tony at the back of the workshop, a sweaty and dust covered mess, standing over what looked like part of the Iron Man armor.

The man was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice Steve at first. Tony's robot did, however, and the mechanical arm known as DUMMY took the liberty of informing it's creator that they had company. 

"Alright already!" bellowed Tony after several frantic tugs on his clothing. He deftly extracted the hem of his tshirt from the mechanical fingers. The scientist turned to see Steve standing there and momentary shock registered in those brown eyes right before it was immediately replaced with something closer to disdain. "Oh, it's you," he deadpanned. "Jarvis, kill the music." The wailing came to an abrupt end and Steve's ears were ecstatic. Of course, now he was _very_ aware of the uneasy silence that hung between him and his teammate. Tony was the first to break it. "So," he tossed the hammer onto a nearby table. "have you come to finish me off?" The billionaire gestured to his throat and Steve was horrified at the sight of the purple bruises forming there. He shifted uncomfortably.

"No, Tony. I came here to apologize." Steve sighed. "I had no right to put my hands on you that way and my behavior was unbecoming of a soldier as well as a friend. So I'm sorry. And I hope you'll accept my apology."

Tony looked at him for a long moment. "You know what the worst part is about all this, Steve? I'm not even angry about you choking me. Hell, I had it coming. What's really burning my ass is the fact that you aren't sorry about the other shit. You're not sorry about lying to us for months while you kept Loki secreted away in your house, _literally_ barefoot and pregnant. All the extra patrols, all the debriefings and you knew where he was the entire time. And you didn't say anything at all. Not even to your friends. What the hell happened to all that trust you like to drone on and on about?"

Steve shoved his hands into the pockets of his BDU's. "Loki asked me not to say anything."

"So fucking what!" Tony roared. His expressive brown eyes were fever bright under the harsh fluorescent lights of the workshop. "Loki doesn't get to ask that kind of heavy shit of you, Steve. He hasn't earned it." Tony marched over and stood close enough so that there was less than a foot between the two. "We have seen _battle_ , you and I. The history between you and my family goes back three quarters of a fucking century and the moment you _fall in love_ , you had no problem pissing all over that.... all because Loki asked you to."

Steve sighed. It wasn't even as if Tony were lying. That was definitely the truth as the billionaire saw it and try as he might to avoid it, Steve could see a bit of it as well. More than a bit. Thing was, "I'd do it again," said Steve. Tony looked incredulous but the Soldier continued. If they were putting all the cards on the table, then so be it.

"Every time I think about the life I lost, as well as all the other shit I've gone through in the name of living up to this _fucking_ ideal, I know I'd do it again." Steve could feel the knot in his throat as it plotted to choke him but he refused to let it. So much had been weighing on him for so long that he didn't think he could stop talking, even if he wanted to. "And _Why?_ would I choose that path, you ask. Because at the end of the day, after I was done saving the world and being everyone's hero and good guy and best friend, all I had to go home to was a goddamn cat and a box full of memories and regret. After Peggy I didn't think I would ever..." Steve's eyes felt hot and he coughed out a trembling breath. Somehow this felt worse than that seething anger because it was like Steve was being stripped raw. "I was lonely, Tony. I spent every day constantly surrounded by people and I had never been so lonely in my entire life. Loki coming to me was like an answer to a prayer." Steve laughed a cynical laugh. "I actually did pray about it a few times, the loneliness. I never really liked to ask for things for myself but..." Steve's voice softened as he looked away from Tony's rapt gaze. His chest felt tight and the urge to bail on this entire conversation was getting stronger with each passing second. "It doesn't matter. I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh I understand more than you could ever imagine, buddy boy." The billionaire's expression had transformed into something more akin to pity as he watched Steve intently. "You don't have to be frozen for seventy years to experience that level of misery, trust me. But why him, Steve? Couldn't you have found someone a little more local, at least?"

"Don't you think I tried? It wasn't working, Tony." The Soldier sighed. "I had essentially given up and wasn't expecting to fall in love with anyone, least of all someone I was told to consider a foe. The night I met Loki my life was changed completely in the span of a few hours. Rest assured that I was in no way prepared for that." Steve thought of that rainy night in January and a small smile formed before he could stop it. 

Throwing his hands up, Tony huffed away from him in frustration. "But he's a _villain_ , Steve! I thought you were genetically programmed to reject those on sight. No way are they supposed to be able to get as close as Loki has."

Steve sighed. "Loki is not at all what you think he is, Tony."

Tony paused, mid stride and turned back to face him. He head was cocked slightly. "I'm sorry but isn't this the same genocidal maniac that tried to kill a whole race in order to win his daddy's approval? The one who tried to kill his brother and steal the throne a la some Shakespearean tragedy?" He turned back and proceeded to retrieve the hammer he'd discarded a few minutes previous. "Loki is exactly what I think he is. Hell, he's probably worse. Why _you_ don't see that is beyond me but don't expect everyone else to buy into that same crap that has both you and Thor rallying for him."

Steve was beginning to feel like coming to Tony had been a mistake. This conversation was becoming less and less productive. He and Tony would never see eye to eye in regards to his relationship with Loki and there were still other things that needed taking care of today. Tony had resumed hammering his piece of armor and Steve was all set to inform him of his decision to depart when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved it and frowned when he saw Bruce's number. "Hello."

Going by the sounds in the background, all was chaos. "Steve you need to get back here right now and bring Iron Man with you. "

"Bruce what's-"

"Three women just stormed the hospital looking for Loki. I'll try to hold them off but-" An explosion sounded followed by the blood curdling cry of the Hulk and the words, "Come now!" boomed across the line in the Hulk's growling, rusty voice, then silence as the call was dropped and Steve suddenly found himself thrust in the middle of a waking nightmare. 

One look at Tony and he knew the scientist had heard it all. They took off running at the same time.

"Where's your shit?" asked Tony over his shoulder.

"The suit's at home. Shield is near the elevator." 

Tony's armor was already being assembled around him. "There's a spare suit over there, Jarvis, get it ready!" 

"Already done, Sir."

"That's why I love ya buddy. You've got two minutes, Rogers."

 

****

Loki was dozing off over a magazine when he heard the first explosion. By the time the deafening roar of the Hulk threatened to shake the building to it's very foundations, the trembling Trickster was already climbing out of bed and hurrying across the room. The linoleum was cold beneath his bare feet. There were slippers somewhere in the room but Loki didn't bother to look for them. He only had eyes for the door. His hands shook and his heart thundered in his chest as he reached for the handle. They had come for him. Despite all of the hiding and the preparation, they had discovered his location, and worse yet, he was in no way able to protect himself or his precious sons.

Swallowing back bitter tears at this new development, Loki cautiously poked his head out into the hallway. The commotion sounded as if it were still a reasonable distance away so the Trickster rushed in the opposite direction of the bedlam, clutching his belly and silently praying that the hall stayed empty until he disappeared from sight. There were several other rooms along the corridor, each one housing what Dr. Banner had referred to as a special case. So far, there didn't seem to be anything amiss with any of the other rooms but Loki didn't stick around to make sure. He had to find a better place to hide. Somewhere he could barricade himself and hope that it held out long enough for Steve to find him. Oh Steve. Loki wondered if Banner had managed to call him before things had gone to shit. He truly hoped so, though part of him knew that once Captain America arrived, there would be no more running from the truth. 

A sudden pain in his lower abdomen caused Loki to stumble as he ran. The babies were agitated. Perhaps they too sensed the world was falling apart. Loki reached the end of the hall and was faced with the option of going left or right. He chose left and ducked into the third door he came across. The space was cramped and dark, with a small sink in one corner. Dominating the space was a large metal object that Loki did not recognize but knew would serve his purpose.

Once he retreated into the closet-like room, Loki shut and locked the door. He then went over to the metal object and used his still considerable strength to push it across the floor until the entrance was blocked. This would not last long against the strength of an enraged goddess but it would have to do. The temporary security it provided had come at a cost, however. Loki hissed through clenched teeth when a particularly painful contraction thundered through his middle. Warm fluid gushed down his legs and the Trickster gasped. They were coming! In the midst of a siege, as he cowered in this dirty closet all alone, praying that Steve managed to find him before the Billow Maidens did, Loki's twins had decided that the time had come to make their grand entrance into the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late upload. Life....it gets hectic sometimes and the art always suffers first)
> 
> Okay....sooooo I guess we're coming to the climax. The pace will be picking up quite a bit as things come to a head. I can't believe I managed to make it this far with this story. Mostly I have you awesome readers to thank for that. You all help keep me motivated. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head as the Avengers meet the Billow Maidens and Loki's twins make their grand debut.

When the heroes arrived at Frank's, there were at least two dozen people spilling out of the emergency entrance and into the small parking lot. Captain America's stomach clenched as Iron Man made his descent and set him on his feet. Gravel crunched beneath the soldier's boots as he raced in the opposite direction of the exodus, taking point as his fellow Avenger brought up the rear. He stepped inside the facility and grimaced. The waiting area just beyond the doors was a mess of overturned chairs and equipment. It looked less like a fight had gone down and more like a crowd of people had run through, hoping to get away from the fight. Judging by the commotion that could still be heard a short distance away, the fight was still happening. The sound of things being smashed, as well as the Hulk's growls of rage, reverberated through the halls and reached the hero's ears. There were other voices as well. Gesturing to Iron Man, the Captain stepped over the cast aside objects that littered the floor and, holding his shield up for protection, moved close to the still intact wall. He glanced around the corner and saw that the route was clear. The two moved swiftly up the hall. They reached a point of intersection and rushing toward them from the left, leading a group of frightened and confused patients toward the exit, was none other than a battered looking Jubilee. She spotted the heroes and relief flooded her red eyes. 

"Ohmygod, I'm so glad to see you guys!" she exclaimed. "You need to get to the general treatment area. I think Dr. McCoy might be hurt and I don't know how much longer the Hulk is gonna last against those insane women."

Iron Man spoke up. "What women?"

"Some giant chicks in blue armor," said a tall and gangly red haired boy at the front of the crowd. He was dressed in scrubs and his badge said _John Allerdyce, Maintenance Staff_ "One of them tried to force her way into the SCA and the Doc tried to stop her. She punched him in the face and that's when he turned into the Hulk. I thought I was gonna piss myself."

Jubilee looked at the young man, annoyed. "Thanks for the recap, Johnny. Why don't you lead these guys out to the parking lot." The young man looked like he wanted to argue but one look at the looming figures of Captain America and Iron Man and he complied. When the group move further down the hall, Jubilee gave the heroes an apologetic look. "I got to the party late. Things were already pretty out of control when I arrived and the one time I managed to get close enough to the fray, some chick with red hair sent me through a wall.

"It's alright, Jubilee," said the Captain. "We'll take care of it, you just get those folks to safety. Are there any more civilians in there?"

"Only the ones in the special care area. Most of them can't move on their own." Jubilee's eyes were heavy with meaning and Steve willed his heart to slow down. Loki was in the special care area and it took everything the Soldier had to keep from bolting toward his room right then and there. As if she could read his thoughts, Jubilee said, "I checked Loki's room. He wasn't in there."

The knot in the Captain's gut doubled in size. _Please be alright, Loki._. He gave the young mutant a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Jubilee."

"No problem, Cap. I wish I could do more."

Steve gestured to the fleeing patients. " _They_ need you right now. You're doing plenty." The Captain then gave the young woman a brief nod and he and Iron Man continued on toward the chaos.

"I'm sure Loki managed to find a place to hide once all hell broke loose," said Tony as they continued toward their destination. Steve sure hoped so. If it was true and whoever this was was after Loki, then he didn't think a little thing like Loki's pregnancy would make them merciful.

The heroes arrived at the general treatment area and it was then that they saw the source of the commotion. Standing in the middle of the open space was the Hulk and with him were two large women in blue armor.

Steve's eyes were immediately drawn to the one whose hair was the color of freshly spilled blood. A huge, glowing broadsword gleamed brightly in her fist as she and her partner carefully circled the enraged Avenger. The partner, whose hair was as white as the other's was red, held her hands inches apart as a dancing bright light gradually grew between them.

The redhead eyed Hulk squarely. She was unintimidated by him and that made her considerably more dangerous in Steve's opinion. She stepped deliberately, keeping her eyes locked on his the entire time. When she spoke her voice was rich with command. "Surrender the Trickster and we will spare your life, Creature."

Captain America had a hunch that his teammate wasn't going to take too kindly to being called _creature_ and that hunch was proven right a moment later when a big, green fist sent the red haired woman flying. Hulk gave a deafening roar and the energy gathering between the white haired woman's hands was suddenly kinetic, flying at the green Avenger and smacking him square in the center of his broad chest. Ice crystals quickly spread from the point of impact and it didn't take long before the Hulk was completely encased in them, immobilized by the stuff of Captain America's nightmares.

A new, hot hatred for these unknown women surged through Steve as he sent his shield toward the ice, shattering it with the perfectly aimed power of a glancing blow. The disc returned to his hand and the Captain readied himself for another throw as the white haired woman turned in his direction, her eyes filled with fury and nearly as colorless as her hair. Blue tinged lips twisted into a snarl as she gathered another cold blast. "You dare!"

"Sure do." Captain America threw the shield in her direction and his speed bested hers as it connected with the mystery woman's forearm before she was able to release her magic. There was the loud snap of a bone break followed by her surprised, pain filled scream. Clutching at her arm, she fell to one knee.

"Kolga!!" bellowed a new voice and the Captain tuned to see that it belonged to yet a third woman who was dressed in the same odd blue armor as the other two. This one was shorter and more muscled than the others but she had similar features and coloring. Four angry slash marks stretched painfully across her severe looking face and the Captain briefly wondered if they had been put there courtesy of Hank McCoy. 

Steve spoke to his teammate through the communicator. "Iron Man, subdue the one with the broken arm, I'll take care of this one."

"On it," said Tony and The red and gold Avenger moved out of his immediate line of sight. Uttering an angry yell, the latest entrant into the fray charged toward him, only to be intercepted by a raging Hulk. The two collided with a bone jarring impact as strength met strength and the Hulk brought his large fist down like a big green sledgehammer, only to have it caught in a pair of hands that were a lot stronger than they looked. Grunting through clenched teeth, the woman took a step backward used her considerable strength to swing the Hulk around and send him flying into the wall. The resulting plaster explosion sent dust and debris everywhere and the Hulk was out cold.

The robotic voice of Iron Man gave an appreciative "wow", just before he fired his repulsors and struck the woman's chest plate. She staggered but was far from beaten.

"We do not have time for this!" she roared after regaining her feet. "Where is Loki?"

"Doesn't matter," said Steve calmly. "You aren't leaving here with him."

Pale blue eyes widened. "You would dare keep the murderer from _us_?"

"I don't even know who _you_ are, Lady."

She raised her chin proudly. "I am Dufa, daughter of King Aegir and Queen Ran. I am one of the nine Billow Maidens and my sisters and I have come to Midgard seeking Prince Loki. A bounty has been set by our king and we intend to collect it. Simply hand over the Trickster and no further harm will come to you or your realm."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought the introductions came _before_ the knock down drag out," said Iron Man. He moved away from the white haired sister who was whimpering over her broken arm and secured with what looked to be handcuffs made of light. The metal gaze was trained on the one named Dufa who was glancing back and fourth between him and Captain America. "Your sisters are already out for the count so you might as well just give yourself up so we can sort out this whole-" the hero's words were cut off by a blast of magic that sent him flying. 

The redhead was up again. "Our only demand is that you hand over Loki," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. She stepped through the hole that her body had made in the wall and as she moved into the light, Steve could see that she was actually very beautiful. Said beauty was easily ruined, however, by the feral snarl that marred her model-like features. "The Trickster is a menace to all who encounter him and you would be doing yourselves a great favor by giving him over to us.

"Not gonna happen," said the Captain, preparing himself for the inevitable. He gripped his shield. 

The woman saw that Steve was readying for a fight. "Very well." She retrieved her sword and twirled it with expert precision, her eyes never leaving Steve's. "I suppose we shall have to take him then.

 

****

When Odin had first brought Loki to her, the Queen had immediately fallen in love with him. His big green eyes were like windows into spring and Frigga's protective maternal instincts had kicked in immediately as she looked down at the squirming bundle. This would be her sweet little boy, no one else's, she thought. Smiling a grateful smile, she'd clutched the child to her breast on that day and he'd clutched back, desperate for the protection and care only a mother could provide. Frigga had been more than happy to give it to him then and little had changed now that Loki was fully grown. 

Once she'd gotten her new baby settled in, Frigga had used her magic to create a _mother's mark_ , a tiny enchanted tattoo which was placed just behind the child's ear. Thor unknowingly possessed one as well and with those marks, Frigga would always be able to locate her boys. Through a magical tether that bound mother and child, she was free to travel the realms and go to either of them directly, should the situation call for it. Once upon a time, Frigga had been a fretful mother and used that bond to peek in on Thor and Loki often. But as they grew older she had used it less and less. More than once since the unpleasantness with Loki began, the Queen had wondered if better vigilance on her part might have kept her wayward son from turning to darkness but in the end she always dismissed the thought as silly. After all, It wasn't as if she could have kept tabs on him round the clock. And besides, Loki was an adult, free to make his own choices for good or ill. It was he, after all, who would ultimately have to live with the consequences. Frigga only hoped that his most recent choice to remain on Midgard with Steve Rogers had been the right one.

Stepping to the center of her circle, Frigga took a deep breath and opened the mother's mark that bound her to Loki. What she found at the other end literally staggered her as a torrent of awful sensations washed over her with the force of a tidal wave. _Pain_. So much pain. And _fear_. Loki was in severe distress, as were his babies and the sudden, gut wrenching revelation brought tears to the Queen's eyes. She struggled to slow down down her thundering heart as she quickly readied herself for the journey. A heavy cloak was pulled onto her shoulders and secured with shaking hands. She had been a fool to listen to Loki when he'd told her to keep away. Since when did children, even grown ones, know what was good for them? Frigga sniffed back her tears. When all of this was over she would be giving Loki a very stern talking to.

****

The stifling heat of the dark, cramped space, the ever encroaching sound of battle, the hard and unforgiving ground beneath his hands and knees. Loki was dimly aware of all of these things but was having trouble caring about any of them even a little as the crippling pain of impending birth had rendered him a panting, gasping mess. Another contraction sent shocks of agony through his middle and Loki gritted his teeth, hissing out shallow breaths as he waited for it to pass. So lost was he in his own misery that the Trickster didn't even notice the gold shimmer that momentarily filled the space. When the hand touched his shoulder, he flinched.

"It's alright, dearest," said that musical voice he knew so well. "I am here."

 _It couldn't be._ Loki looked up and, through a haze of scalding tears, saw the face of his mother. A strangled cry ripped from his parched throat. "Oh mother, if you are a hallucination then you are one most cruel."

Frigga made a soothing noise as her hand moved through the sweat soaked tangles of his hair. "Not a hallucination, my love. I truly am here with you."

"Oh Mother," He leaned into the touch. Another contraction hit and Loki hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. "The babies are coming, mother. It hurt's so much!"

"It is the way of such things, unfortunately," said Frigga. "but I am here now and I shall help you usher your sons into this world." She placed hands on his shoulders. "First things first, however. We must get you lying down."

 

****

The shock of a metal gauntlet hitting the side of the Captain's face sent a white-hot explosion of pain through the soldier's skull. He shook it off quickly and managed to duck just in time as the redhead moved in for a second hit. Spinning quickly, the hero countered the failed blow and planted a right hook on her chin that was strong enough to send her reeling backwards, but not as far as the Captain would have liked. Nevertheless, pressing his momentary advantage the Soldier followed up quickly and rained several more blows onto her body.

The redhead fell to the ground and rolled away, quickly retrieving the sword that she had been temporarily separated from in the midst of their fight. "You are strong," she told him after spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Far stronger than I assumed you would be. Too bad it will matter little in the end."

Steve sighed between pants. One of the worst things about being an Avenger was the fact that sometimes he had to fight women. Steve hated fighting women. Fortunately for him, this particular woman possessed a level of skill and strength that surpassed most of the males he'd faced and after a while, the beautiful redhead with the evil looking sword and powerful punch was just another villain.

A large, booted foot swung towards the Captain's head and he feinted at the last second to avoid it. Ducking down, he aimed a jab toward a weak point in the redhead's side armor and a breathless gasp erupted from her as his powerful fist connected with the unprotected flesh near her ribs. Steve dipped and weaved right as the enraged warrior slashed at him with her sword, dodging the potentially fatal blows she dealt out with relative ease. On the final swing the Captain parried with his shield and sparks flew as the two special metals collided with an earsplitting shriek. Steve sidestepped and, taking advantage of the small opening, charged forward. Adrenaline coursed through him as he tackled the redhead at the waist and his opponent lurched backward, falling over and hitting the ground hard with Captain America atop her. Wasting no time, he slammed the hand that held the sword onto the ground, knocking it away once her grip on the weapon loosened. Her other hand came up to grip his throat like a vice. Cocking his fist back, Captain America's perfectly aimed punch came down like a hammer from heaven and knocked his struggling opponent out cold. The hand on his throat loosened immediately and the Soldier rolled off of her inert body as quickly as he could. With aching limbs, Steve got to his feet.

Iron Man was slowly easing himself upright a short distance away and just beyond him, the Hulk had finally begun to regain consciousness. Dufa, the Billow Maiden who had taken him out of commission sat cradling her sister and both were wearing those special handcuffs as they gazed up at Steve with wide eyes. Now that the fighting was over, he could see that they looked a lot younger than he originally thought. Given the fact that they knew Loki they were probably centuries old but it was still hard to reconcile, just then. 

_Loki!_ Steve remembered that his lover was currently missing and the sickening feeling from earlier on returned full force. He gave Tony a questioning look and the metal clad hero waved him on. "Go. Find him. I think we can handle the Bitches of Eastwick. Besides, Jarvis has just informed me that our friends at SHIELD are in route so I think it would be a good idea if you find Loki before they do."

 

****

Loki gave a pain filled gasp as Frigga tried to maneuver him out of his current position. "I can't move, mother. It hurts too much."

"Yes you can," she assured him. "I know that you are in pain, Loki, but you have to lie down. I need to see how far things have progressed."

The Queen had known that the situation with Loki would be distressing but was scarcely prepared for the sight that greeted her when she arrived on Midgard. The sounds of battle rang out close by and to escape from them, Loki had barricaded himself within a cramped, hot space and was currently squatting on the floor like an animal as the pains of labor ripped their way through his body. 

Removing her cloak, Frigga quickly cloned the fabric several times over and fashioned a pallet for her son to lay upon. As she readied the ridiculously unsuitable environment for the impending birth, the Queen quietly admonished herself for allowing her own distress to make her forget her kit. Some goddess of childbirth. All that would have made this ordeal easier was currently sitting in her chamber back on Asgard, and though going back for it would have presented little difficulty, she could not risk leaving Loki alone again. Sighing, Frigga quickly removed her underskirt and began tearing the fabric into pieces. They were going to have to improvise. 

She placed the bundle of fabric strips beside the pallet and after several moments, and with much coaxing on her part, Loki was lying on his back with his head elevated and his knees braced apart. Frigga rubbed gentle circles on his swollen stomach as her keen eyes scanned the space for anything that might aid in the delivery. There was a sink. Water would definitely be most welcome. There was also a small bucket that the Queen wasted no time in filling up. When she returned to Loki he was clutching his middle and breathing so rapidly that the Queen feared he might pass out. Sitting the water aside, she smoothed his hair out of his eyes, placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke in a soothing, motherly voice. "Loki, you must slow down your breathing," she told him. "Like this," Frigga took several deep, slow breaths to demonstrate. Loki attempted to follow suit. "That's it." She breathed along with him for several breaths as she dipped one of the fabric strips into the water. She wrung it out almost completely and placed it on Loki's clammy forehead. "There we go." A large boom echoed through the halls and Frigga looked to her son.

"The Billow Maidens are here," he said between breaths.

Frigga nodded in understanding. She quickly got to her feet and went to the door. Moving the obstruction in front of it presented little challenge and The Queen slid it across the floor until it was far enough out of the way. Then, raising her hand, Frigga called upon her magic and set a ward of protection in it's place. It would be far more effective than some broken Midgardian contraption at keeping unwanted persons out. "There," she said, turning back to Loki. "That will buy us some time until more help arrives." Frigga knelt down and took Loki's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and was gratified when Loki squeezed back. Tired green eyes looked up at her.

"I need Steven," he said breathlessly.

"I know, Loki. And no doubt he would be right here at your side if he could. In the meantime, however, I need you to be brave without him. The time for the birth is at hand and you must ready yourself to push." Her eyes went to his hand. "That is a lovely ring you are wearing. Would you like for it to be your focus?"

Loki gave a quick nod and Frigga moved to his knees and gently eased them up toward his chest. "Hold your legs, Loki. That's good. Now....I want you to look at that ring and imagine that your beloved Steven is right here with you. Think of his handsome face smiling down at you." Loki's eyes locked onto ring and for a moment, the pain appeared to recede just enough for a ghost of a smile to peek through. Oh there was definitely love there. Frigga felt warmed by the fact. "Alright, Loki....push!" 

Loki gave a low, agonized grunt as his muscles attempted to expel the children within his body. Frigga watched as the area below his cock began to rapidly bulge outward and the top of the first baby's head became visible. Loki bore down for a count to ten and when it was done, his legs were lowered slightly as he fell backward onto the pallet, sweat soaked and panting as if he'd been running a full sprint. "I can see the head," his mother told him. "You are doing so well, dearest. Don't forget to breathe." She used another rag to clean the excess blood and fluids from the area. "Are you ready to push?" Loki nodded and Frigga eased his knees back up as he raised his shoulders off the floor and proceeded to bare down once again. The baby's head emerged by the count of seven and Loki gasped in sudden relief as it slipped free. Frigga smiled. "His head is out! Just a little more, Loki." 

Loki continued to breathe and push and within moments the baby's shoulders began to slide out. Frigga cradled it's head as she guided the slippery body out with her other hand and with one more small push, the Queen was holding her grandson's tiny body in her hands. "Oh, Loki. He's beautiful." Frigga cleared his airway and a tiny cry filled the space. Loki's arms were immediately out. 

"Give him to me," he said breathlessly and Frigga moved Loki's thin gown aside to lay the baby on his bare chest. Cradling the squirming child in his long arms, Loki kissed the top of it's messy head as the tears flowed freely from beneath his closed eyes. It was a beautiful sight and Frigga would have loved to let the heartwarming scene continue but they were far from done. She moved back between Loki's legs and what she saw there made her gasp quietly. The second baby was attempting to come out feet first. A very dangerous thing for both mother and child. 

"Loki, I need you to turn on your side. Here," she took the baby from his arms as he turned and then gave the child back once he'd settled into position. Frigga could tell that he was both exhausted and still in tremendous pain but being able to hold one of his sons seemed to help him. She ran a soothing hand up the sweat slick skin of his bare back. "Listen to me, Loki. Your second son is not in the proper position." Loki whimpered and his mother leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his damp temple. "Not to worry, dearest. He will be born just as healthy as the first." She withdrew and got into position. "We'll just need to be very careful, is all. Now I know it hurts, but you mustn't push. Not until I tell you to do so, understood?" Loki nodded and once again, she guided his knees toward his chest. The bottom half of the child was already beginning to emerge from within him. Frigga would be unable to lay her hands on the babe until it's mouth was clear. Touching him too soon could cause him to gasp while still immersed in fluid, which would result in a complication they definitely did _not_ need. The baby's arms and shoulders passed as Loki's body did the work for him. "Alright, Loki, get ready to push." She could hear her son panting rapidly as he huddled miserably around his own child. "Slow down your breathing," she said. "We are almost done. Now, _push_!" Frigga got her hands ready and Loki bore down with the last of his remaining strength. His shrill cry echoed through the tiny space and as his second son emerged completely from within him, the capable hands of his grandmother were right there to cradle his tiny body. Frigga watched through a wall of tears as her second grandson took his first breath.

Things then took a turn as the child's first, life giving inhalation was followed by a piercing shriek that was immediately picked up by the baby that Loki was already holding. It was loud. Louder than any newborn cry should have been and Frigga squinted as her ears were assaulted by the twin's high-pitched wails. She eased Loki onto his back and laid the screaming baby beside his brother but it was no use. The cries continued unabated. Unlike Frigga, Loki seemed largely unphased by the clamor, even as it hit him full on in the face. His head lolled on his shoulder as hands absently stroked their backs, his hold on consciousness was tenuous, at best.

Frigga was contemplating the use of a calming spell when a sudden commotion on the other side of the door caught her attention.

Powerful blows were being rained on the door's surface as a frantic voice called out, "Loki, can you hear me? It's Steve. Can you get to the door? Oh my God. If you can hear me Loki, please say something."

And just like that, the crying stopped. Both babies resettled onto Loki's chest and each began to root around in search of sustenance. As they found what they were seeking and began to suckle contentedly, Frigga looked on with amazed eyes. _It was almost as if...._

With a wave of her hand she dissolved the ward on the entryway and the door came flying inward with a clatter. Frigga shielded her eyes as the bright light of day streamed in around the large figure who loomed in the doorway. His feet were rooted to the floor as vivid blue eyes took in a sight that Frigga was sure was as beautiful as it was ghastly. 

She cleared her throat. "Steven Rogers, I presume?"

The warrior nodded, suddenly struck speechless and robbed of all of his previous fury. The Queen slowly got to her feet and moved to stand before the imposing figure who had managed to capture Loki's heart. "I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard and mother of Loki," she told him. She then looked back at her exhausted son and his crafty little boys. "And it appears that your children could tolerate your absence no longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so firstly....I have no idea as to whether or not the Hulk can be knocked out so easily but whatever...I needed to do that. Also....Gah!! this chapter was hard as hell to write....for many reasons, so if it seems a bit rough, I apologize and will try to pick the flow back up next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Two minutes. That's how long Steve had had with his sons before SHIELD descended on the hospital and Captain America had to put his familial obligations on hold and step to the forefront once again. Frigga had swaddled them together using a shimmering gold fabric that looked suspiciously like it had been part of her gown at one point. With a knowing smile she'd handed them off and Steve had felt nothing but awe as he stared down at his boys. Two sets of big green eyes gazed up at him. They were the same color as Loki's and as Steve found himself getting lost in them, he knew that he would be unable to deny either of them anything, just as he could deny their progenitor nothing.

Loki, having held on long just long enough to see Steve take their children in his arms, favored them with a beatific smile before promptly passing out.

"Is he alright?" Steve asked.

Frigga, looking pretty well put together considering what they were in the midst of, went to Loki's side and placed a hand on his clammy forehead.

"He's feverish," the Queen informed him, her expression heavy with meaning. Steve didn't have to be an expert on Loki's kind to know that fevers were probably not a good thing for Frost Giants to have. "I cannot take the risk of trying to travel with him through use of magic or by Bifrost. In this weakened state it would likely kill him. Where is the Midgardian who has been tending to him?"

"Well, if he isn't still a big green rage monster, chances are he's trying to recover from being said monster."

Frigga raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She turned her attention back to Loki. "You must take him to your superiors then. SHIELD, is it? They are in possession of wondrous things, according to Thor. No doubt they have the facilities in which my Loki can receive care as well."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my saying, I'm not exactly sure that's wise. SHIELD hasn't always been entirely scrupulous when it comes to dealing with the super powered. And to be honest, I'd rather not have them anywhere near my sons."

Frigga smiled. "I understand your concerns. No doubt there is plenty of evidence to support why you feel the way you do. Fortunately, I am here. And as long as that is the case then your mortal authorities shall not harm a single hair on his head, lest they incur the wrath of the royal house of Asgard. Now," Frigga held her arms out. "give me the babies and pick your love up off the floor." Steve hesitated and Frigga chuckled. Her laugh was like music and it actually made him feel a little bit better. Her expression was one of patience. "You needn't worry, Steven. I shall guard my beautiful grandsons with my life."

Three minutes later, beneath the blazing light of an afternoon sun, Steve Rogers stepped out of what remained of the damaged hospital with Loki in his arms while Frigga, carrying the twins, brought up the rear. The flurry of activity in the parking lot seemed to come to a screeching halt at the sight. No doubt it was a strange one. Steve was battered and bloody and Loki was wrapped in a shimmering blue cape that looked as if it were made of the stars themselves. Tony stood with Coulson, who was giving Steve his best poker face while Steve could see the pity all over Tony's. Paramedics rushed toward him with a gurney. Loki was laid down gently and the technicians strapped him to the apparatus carefully while Steve fought back the emotions warring within him. Part of him wanted to grab Loki from that gurney and run away. He could take his family back to his house and shut the world out. Loki could rest until his powers came back and the boys could sleep in their nursery. He clenched his fists to keep from doing anything rash. Loki was loaded him into the back of an unmarked emergency vehicle and when Steve refused to leave his side, the paramedics gave him confused looks. Steve sighed. He didn't feel like explaining and Tony seemed to sense it because he quietly whispered something to Coulson and whatever it was, it did the trick. After a moment, the agent gave the technicians a silent nod and Steve was allowed to ride in the back of the vehicle with Loki. He settled onto the seat that ran along one wall and fastened himself in. Frigga gave him a reassuring smile as the doors closed and Steve tried not to think about the fact that he was leaving his babies behind. They would be safe with their grandmother. She was older than all the doctors and midwives on earth. She knew what she was doing. 

Steve turned back to Loki and moved his hair out of his face. He reached over and took his fiance's limp hand in his own and clutched it to his lips the entire ride. Steve prayed quietly as silent tears coursed down his cheeks, oblivious of the uncomfortable tech who also shared the back of the ambulance. Loki had needed him and he hadn't been there. His sons had been born and he'd missed it. Steve didn't think he'd ever get over not seeing his beautiful boys brought into the world. And now they were on their way to SHIELD, the very place that Loki had wanted to avoid.

When they arrived at headquarters, Loki was taken to a private room in the high security medical wing. Once again, Steve refused to leave his side and the agents and medical staff were forced to retreat from the room, lest they have to go toe to toe with an emotionally volatile Captain America. Steve didn't want anyone but Bruce examining Loki and when the last scientist filed out, unable to get so much as a strand of Loki's hair and casting worried glances over his shoulder, steve pulled a chair up to the bed and took his place as Loki's private sentinel. Frigga arrived a little while later, escorted by Tony, who was pushing the isolette that held babies. Frigga went straight to Loki's bedside while Tony approached Steve with the twins.

"Sorry we're late. Had to get your little cupcakes cleaned up and put in fresh jammies. Plus there was the whole matter of finding food for the little guys to eat while Loki recovers. Imagine my shock when I saw that SHIELD actually has a stock of baby formula." He looked down at the twins, who were both fully awake and dressed in matching white pajamas, complete with little white hats. "You know, they're actually kind of cute. If you like that sort of thing."

Steve smiled and ran his hand along the edge of the isolette. "They're beautiful," he said softly. "They have his eyes."

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Tony. "Of course those three hairs on top of their little heads are definitely blond. So I guess they take after you in that regard." Tony's face was suddenly more serious. "Listen, Steve, Coulson wanted me to let you know that as we speak, there is a meeting going on to discuss your future. It seems that the World council doesn't look too kindly on SHIELD golden boys committing what they consider acts of treason. Expect to get called before them in a few minutes and expect to have to answer a LOT of questions about you and Loki."

Steve had expected as much. He sighed and looked back toward the bed. Frigga was leaning over Loki, whispering quietly as she held her hands just above his face.

"I guess I can sit with them and make sure no one tries to barge in while you're gone," said Tony. "We're actually hoping that Thor arrives on the scene. Mama Frigga tells me that Asgard is having a bit of an elf problem right now so when that will be is anyone's guess. "

"Well hopefully I won't be gone too long," said Steve. They could definitely use his help. "What's the word on Bruce?"

"Last I checked he was in a recovery room. He's back to his old scruffy self but he hasn't come around yet. The moment he does, Jarvis is gonna let me know."

"You have Jarvis patched into SHIELD?"

"I have Jarvis patched into _everywhere_ ," said Tony with a smirk and Steve could only smile and shake his head. He stared at the man who, in spite of the fact that he did not approve of the relationship, had helped Steve keep those women from getting to Loki today and he realized that the billionaire was indeed a true friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder "Thank you, Tony. I mean that. It means a lot that you were at my side today."

"Oh, don't start with that," said Tony dismissively. He gave Steve a quick slap on the shoulder. "What kind of Superhero would I be if I let some psychotic chicks go rampaging unchecked? And you know..." Tony gestured to the isolette. "You should be able to get to be a dad since it obviously means so much to you."

Steve looked down at his boys. They didn't even have names yet. He and Loki would have to come up with something soon.

"You should go and get yourself cleaned up," said Tony. "You look like hell and it might go over better if you remind them that you're just a fresh faced kid from Brooklyn and not a rogue super soldier."

Steve nodded. He would go and have a shower but not before he held his children one more time. He reached in and picked up one, and then the other baby, each receiving a gentle kiss on their smooth foreheads. Steve closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe in that wonderful scent, clean baby scent that he'd discovered a few months ago. When he put them back, he leaned in close and whispered, "I'll be back very soon, boys. Until then I want you to be good for your grandma and uncle Tony." He placed a hand on either of their heads. "I love you both so much."

****

Beneath the cold white light of the SHIELD holding cell, Blodughadda seethed. She had been so close. So close to finally getting her hands around Loki's scrawny neck and then those Midgardian warriors had gone and interfered. Hopefully the information she supplied to the one named Fury went far in blackening Loki's reputation further. She had not expected anyone to come to Loki's aid, least of all someone as formidable as the blue clad warrior. He had fought with a deadly skill that even Blodughadda had to appreciate. She hadn't faced such an opponent in a very long time. He'd fought with conviction and spoke with a loyalty that Loki certainly didn't deserve. It was almost as if he had some connection to the Trickster. Were they lovers, perhaps? Blodughadda chuckled at the idea of such a fierce and noble warrior aligning himself to he god of Mischief. What could he possibly have to offer such a man? Now she, _she_ could show the blue warrior what it was like to be loved by a superior being. Perhaps when all of this was done she would come back to Midgard and lay claim to the mortal.

Sighing, the Billow Maiden got to her feet. She looked at the plain, white walls of her cell. Did they really think that such a simple thing as a this could hold her? Well, they would learn soon enough that she was not one to be trifled with. Summoning the spell that her father had given her just in case she found herself backed into a corner by Loki and his trickery, Blodughaddah watched as a tiny opening in the very air began to form. When the opening was large enough to get her arm in, the Billow Maiden reached inside and removed _Tyrfing_. The moment her hand caressed the hilt of the enchanted blade she felt better. She smiled. With this she would destroy the Trickster once and for all. 

 

****

"State your name for the record."

Steve could almost make out the vague shapes that were on the screens positioned behind Nick Fury. The director himself had had little to say to Steve and politely instructed him to have a seat before a large, curving panel. Steve had never been to this particular meeting room. It was mostly dark save the bright light that they had positioned so that it shined directly in his face so that it felt like an interrogation. Hell, who was he kidding. It _was_ an interrogation. "My name is Captain Steve Rogers."

"And Captain Rogers, do you know why you have been summoned before this council?"

"I do not, sir."

Another voice that wasn't Fury's spoke. This one female, British sounding. "You are here, Captain, because it has been brought to our attention that you have been carrying on an inappropriate relationship with a known enemy to earth. Not only that, but said relationship has resulted in offspring. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't think there's anything _to_ say at this point," said Steve.

"So you don't deny it then?" said a male voice.

"I do not."

"Well, you're wrong about there being nothing more to say about the matter," said the voice. "There is still much that needs to be discussed. For example, when did you and Loki first encounter eachother?"

"Approximately eight months ago, sir."

"Explain the circumstances."

"I was attending a charity auction in Soho. Loki showed up there. He wasn't behaving in a threatening manner so I saw no need to engage him in a room full of civilians. When I spoke with him a short time later he assured me that he had not come to earth to make trouble and was, instead, only seeking a friendly ear. I decided to step in and assume the role."

"Just like that?" This from the female voice.

"Just like that."

"Continue."

"Loki and I spent the next few hours in a restaurant talking."

"About?"

"Him, mostly. He wanted to talk about the events that led up to is imprisonment on Asgard. We remained at the restaurant until after closing time."

"And what did you do after the restaurant closed?"

"We went back to my house."

"And did the two of you engage in sexual intercourse?"

"We did."

"How long did Loki remain at your house, Captain Rogers?"

"Two days."

"A weekend fuckfest with Captain America. That must have been some sob story."

The derisive comment had come from a voice that had not spoken previously. Definitely American. Southern sounding. Steve's fists clenched tightly. He hoped to remain calm but the soldier was finding it extremely difficult as the mystery council member reduced his relationship with Loki to something tawdry. The man continued.

"So after this magical weekend was over, then what happened?"

"I didn't see Loki again for several months."

"Do you know where he went?

"I assume off world, sir."

"When did you see him again?"

"About three months after the initial encounter."

"And why did Loki feel the need to return to earth?"

"He was seeking sanctuary. Our previous time together had produced a child and the pregnancy put Loki in a vulnerable state. He needed somewhere to lay low."

"So he wanted your protection?"

"Yes, sir."

"From what?"

"I didn't ask. At the time it didn't matter."

"I bet it mattered today. Is it true that the women who stormed the underground mutant hospital were there looking for him?"

"That's what they said."

"And Loki never told you about them before?"

"No."

"That's a pretty big secret to keep. Especially from the father of your child."

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

The good ole boy piped up again. "And the fact that innocent civilians could have died today because of your lover, does that matter at all to you, Captain? You who swore an oath to protect the lives of your fellow Americans."

"Innocent people almost died today because three women from another planet decided to storm a hospital. Loki didn't make their choices for them."

"Well we've had a chance to speak with one of those women and she tells us that Loki is a wanted man. It seems that in the midst of a drunken rage, Loki killed a member of a royal house. There's even a sizable bounty on his head. These .....Billow Maidens, or whatever they call themselves are just a few of the beings actively seeking him. It could have just as easily been something far worse storming that hospital this afternoon." 

"Thankfully, it wasn't."

"Thankfully." There was a shuffling of papers. "Captain, as you are well aware, harboring an enemy of this country is a crime. Regardless of your feelings toward the being known as Loki, your actions have compromised national security, as well as the safety of the American people. By not reporting Loki's presence you knowingly went against the orders of your superiors and as a result, you will be stripped of your rank as Captain, as well as removed from your position as leader of Avengers. Upon conclusion of this tribunal you will also be placed in a holding cell until you can be formally charged and sentenced."

The bottom dropped out of Steve's stomach as the sickening realization dawned. They weren't going to let him go back to them. He was going to be placed in a cell and Loki and the boys would be completely out of reach. 

Steve didn't remember standing but suddenly he was on his feet with his shield in his hand. The agents who stood outside of the room never saw what hit them as two hundred and thirty pounds of Super Soldier barreled over them like it was nothing at all. Steve had to protect his family. They were all he had in this world that wasn't really his and damn if he was going to lose them. Fury snapped orders behind his back but Steve didn't hear them. His focus was on the objective. Protect Loki. Protect his sons. Bodies fell beneath Steve's fists as he plowed his way through a suddenly populated hallway. Few could come close to Steve's physical prowess and never was it more evident than at that moment. Steve kicked, he punched, he threw bodies halfway down he hall. They didn't matter. All that mattered was Loki and his precious baby boys. Something hit Steve's neck but he was too far gone in protective mode for it to even register. Several agents were attempting to tackle him but Steve kept moving forward, the unenhanced men hanging off of him like christmas tree ornaments. He had to get back to Loki before they did. He couldn't let them send him away. He had to keep his family safe. Each step was getting harder than the last and Steve was within a few feet of the elevator doors when he was finally brought down. He let out a rage filled, frustrated cry that echoed trough the halls as he struggled to remain conscious. There had to be at least a dozen agents on him at this point and the sound of Captain America screaming rattled many of them. Later, one agent would describe it as the sound of a wounded lion being brought down. The super soldier had fought and he clawed but in the end, he was unable to outlast the powerful sedatives that had been formulated especially for metahumans. He felt his muscles begin to go slack, his vision going fuzzy around the edges. Steve thought of Loki. He thought of his sons. They were waiting for him in that room. Waiting for him to take them home so that they could be a family and Steve wasn't going to make it. The strangled sob that broke from him sounded far away. Someone was cradling his head. Steve blinked heavy lids as he pictured three sets of spring green eyes smiling up at him. They were the last things he saw before the drugs finally kicked in. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him.

 

****

Heimdall pulled back his vision and sighed. The situation on Midgard had gone from bad to worse. Thor would not be happy to know that Steven Rogers had been placed in a cell. He would not be happy to know that his mother, brother and nephews were now sitting in the heart of SHIELD, unaware of what had just transpired. And despite the Queens best efforts, Loki was yet to awaken. The birth must have taken more out of him than anyone realized.

The Watchman had looked in on the Billow Maidens as well, and though they remained imprisoned by the mortal authorities, they were still plotting, particularly Blodughadda. She'd spoken with the Director and informed him of Loki's status as well as the bounty. Such revelations would prove costly should SHIELD try and claim the bounty themselves.

The sound of horse hooves thundering across the bifrost bridge pulled the Watchman out of his thoughts. Thor approached, a look of triumph on his face.

"The elves have fallen back!" he said brightly. "Father has yet to awaken but when he does he will be proud to know that his armies stood strong on this day."

"That is good news indeed," said Heimdall. "I fear that will be the last of it, however, for there is dire news by way of Midgard."

****

Tony was mentally preparing himself to feed the twins when Frigga stopped singing and stood upright beside Loki's bed. As far as he could tell, Loki still looked the same. Unconscious and pale as a ghost. Frigga was looking a little peaked herself, but then who wouldn't be after the day she'd had, and it wasn't even over yet. She gave a back popping stretch, walked over to the isolette and picked up one of the bottles of baby formula that was stowed on the cart beneath it.

"One can only imagine the concoctions that pass for food in this realm," said the Queen, peering suspiciously at the formula."

"Oh, science aint so bad," said Tony. "After all, we can't _all_ be magical creatures of myth and legend."

Frigga narrowed her eyes and Tony gave her one of his winning smiles. He gestured to the sleeping Loki. "Still no change, huh?"

Frigga sighed. "Sadly, no." She reached in, picked up baby number one and cradled him in her arms. She made popping that little bottle in it's mouth look so easy that Tony was envious. 

He looked down at baby number two. "Guess it's down to us, little guy."

"Do not be nervous, Anthony Stark. The child will do the majority of the work. You just have to make sure the milk makes it to his mouth."

"Easier said than done," said Tony, reaching into the isolette. The baby was actually denser than he looked and that helped ease the billionaire a bit. Suddenly he didn't seem so fragile. Trust Steve and Loki to have created babies that were probably Tonka tough."

"These children are very special," said Frigga softly. She was staring down at baby number one and smiling. "It took a great deal of energy to bring them into this world. Almost more than Loki's body was capable of. They will grow into formidable men."

"Well, let's just hope they have Steve's morals, otherwise the world might be in trouble."

Frigga's smile faded a bit. She looked at Tony. "I know that you do not particularly care for Loki," she said. "That you are here anyway is no small thing."

"Im doing this for Steve," he said simply. "And for these kids. They don't deserve this. They should be sitting at home in the nursery that their father has undoubtedly painted to look like the Sistine Chapel, not hanging out in government issued pjs while one daddy lies unconscious and the other one is somewhere in the building defending their very existence. I mean I get that Steve loves Loki. I get that Loki might even love Steve back, but your son is trouble, your majesty. You know it, I know it, and currently, Steve is in the midst of a refresher course. The only thing left to do now is hope that somehow Steve comes out of this whole thing in one piece."

A robotic voice cut into the conversation. "I wouldn't count on Captain Rogers coming away from the situation unscathed, Sir."

Tony swung his head around to the Starkpad on the nearby table. "What do you mean, Jarvis? Talk to me, buddy."

"I'm afraid that Captain Rogers has been detained by SHIELD," said the AI. 

Jarvis then played the video of Steve's attempted escape as well as his subsequent tranquilizing and Tony felt the rage bubble up in his throat as tears burned hotly at the back of his eyes. How fucking _dare_ they! Steve was a national treasure and they were treating him like a wild animal. He glanced at Frigga who looked very distressed. 

I have to deal with this," said Tony hoarsely. He placed baby number two back in the isolette. "I won't be long, I promise. I just have to go murder Nick Fury real quick. No big deal."

 

Maria Hill attempted to head him off at the pass but Tony was having none of it. He moved swiftly past her and into Fury's office, not even bothering to knock. He marched straight over to the man's desk. "You wanna explain to me why Steve Rogers is sitting in a fucking holding cell right now?"

The man stared up at him, unmoved. "I don't seem to recall owing you any sort of explanation, Stark. Steve Rogers broke the law and will be dealt with accordingly and _you_ should feel damn lucky you aren't down there in a cell right next to his, seeing as how I doubt today was the first time you'd ever heard about this little clandestine relationship."

Tony stared at him for a moment. "So what, you're gonna just leave him in a cell?"

Fury 's attention had returned to his paperwork. "For now."

Tony could feel his frustration growing. "That's bullshit and you know it, Fury."

"No, what's _bullshit_ is that one of my top men has not only been playing house with the enemy for the last eight months, but come to find out, they've gone and started a fucking family! Do you have any idea the shitstorm this has started? I've got three council members breathing down my neck to go in there and take custody of those babies."

Tony felt his blood run cold. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't push me today, Stark. You don't wanna see how I might react."

Tony was all set to respond when the sudden sounding of an alarm cut off his rebuttal. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Fury looked grim. "There's been a security breech."

 

****

 

Steve came around to the sound of an alarm blaring in his ears. He opened his eyes and discovered that he was in one of SHIELD's holding cells. Gingerly pushing himself upright, the soldier swung his legs down off the cement bench and placed his feet on the floor. From where he was sitting he could see people running by the little window on the door. Armed people. Steve stood and went over to get a closer look. Off in the distance he could hear gunshots. There were orders being shouted, agents scrambling. Steve banged on the window in hopes of getting someone's attention. There was an occasional look in his direction but other than that, he was largely ignored. Steve could feel the anger reawakening. He'd given plenty to SHIELD since waking up and now, to them, he was just another criminal. Steve punched the door. There was a slight dent but the structure was too heavily reinforced. They'd put him in one of the Hulk holding rooms. There would be no breaking out of this cell.

Something was happening. Something bad. Steve punched the door again. "Let me out of here! I can help! Open the door!" he screamed. No one was listening. Steve could feel the lump forming in the back of his throat. If it was the Billow Maidens and something happened to Loki..... Steve's jaw and fists both were clenched tightly as he began to pace the cell. His family was extremely vulnerable right now, even with Frigga there. Steve wasn't sure what kind of powers the Queen of Asgard possessed but he didn't think she'd be able to defend Loki and the babies on her own. Tony was with her, thankfully, but the maidens had made short work of Iron Man earlier and as far as Steve knew, Bruce was still in medical. Steve hit the door again as his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He'd never felt so trapped as he did at that moment.

 

****

 

The twins were sleeping, Loki was sleeping and Frigga was having a light doze when the sound of the alarm startled her from that lightest of naps. Eyes wide, the Queen leapt from her chair and rushed to the door to see what could have possibly transpired. She was locked in, of course, but there was a small window. There were agents running through the halls. Some of them looked Frigga's way as they passed and it was a simple thing to snatch one of their minds. One of the men stopped running and turned toward the door. He halted in front of the window and his gaze was blank as it fell on the Queen. 

"Tell me what has happened," she commanded, her voice rich with power and magic.

"There's been an escape from the maximum security wing," said the agent. "One of the prisoners detonated an explosive and was able to get out of her cell."

Frigga cursed. It could only be Blodughadda. "Very well," she said, dismissing the agent. "You may continue on. Do everything you can to stop them."

"As you wish, your highness." The man gave a slight bow and then continued on with his journey towards the chaos. He would be fine in a few minutes, with no memory of having stopped to talk to Frigga. The Queen turned away from the door and walked back into the room's interior. Loki was still asleep and the babies were awake and fidgeting restlessly. She walked over to the isolette and stared down at her grandsons. 

"Anthony Stark was right about one thing. The two of you deserve better than this," She told them quietly, caressing both of their tiny heads. Not even a day old and already thrust in the midst of so much turmoil. The Queen looked over at her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful lying there but if he was even the slightest bit aware of what was going on around him, chances are he was raging within his own head. She shuddered at the thought. A loud boom outside of the door brought Frigga's attention back to the present. There was magic outside. Big magic that far surpassed Blodughadda's own. She was being aided by something and Frigga had a horrible suspicion that she knew exactly what it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door to the room came flying inward, almost completely destroyed by a dark fire that crawled over it's surface like a disease. 

Standing at the room's obliterated entrance was the red haired Billow Maiden, still battered from her fight with Steven Rogers and wielding _Tyrfing_ , an enchanted sword forged by the dark elves. Frigga didn't waste time wondering where the billow Maiden had gotten the cursed blade. Conjuring her own sword, the Queen pushed the isolette behind her and stepped forward, brandishing the weapon and making sure that the bloody haired sea goddess understood that she meant business. 

"Leave this place at once!" Frigga commanded.

Her opponent looked unimpressed. "Stand down, old woman. You know why I'm here. Your _son_ is a murderer and by decree of--"

"Oh, spare me the bullshit, child. You are not here because of your father. You are here because Loki broke your heart and now you seek to exact your revenge."

Blodughadda smiled a nasty smile as she attempted to circle Frigga. She shrugged. "What can I say? The Queen of Asgard speaks the truth, though my motivations will matter little in the end. All that matters is that I bring that blue bastard to my father."

"I will not let you take him," said Frigga, twirling her sword.

"You don't have a choice," said Blodughadda. "If you attempt to stop me I will use my magic to draw out the blood from Loki's brats."

Frigga's eyes widened. "You would harm innocent children?"

"No child of Loki's is innocent."

"You are unhinged," said Frigga. She realized that there would be no reasoning with this woman. "This is your final warning. Leave this place."

"I will not," said Blodughadda. "So do what you must, your majesty. For I know I shall." She charged forward then and hers and Frigga's swords came together in a shriek of clanging metal. It had been a long time since the Queen had wielded her weapon, but as she clashed with the Billow Maiden, Frigga's movements gradually became more sure. She could tell by Blodughadda's eyes that she had not been expecting any sort of real fight so Frigga pressed the advantage that age and superior skill brought and succeeded in disarming her opponent. She'd knocked the sword away and was moving in to subdue when suddenly she was blind and a pain unlike any Frigga had ever known was burning through her skull. A second, even sharper agony erupted when she felt the blade of Tyrfing pass through her shoulder. Screaming, Frigga fell to her knees. Clutching at her shoulder and blinded by her own tears, she struggled to get to her feet.

Her voice sounded wounded and alien to her own ears "Leave my son alone, you bitch!" Though her vision was gone, she could hear Blodughadda moving hurriedly around the room. Frigga knew that the Maiden was near the bed but was having trouble locating it amidst the fiery pain that felt as it was consuming her.

"Not to worry Frigga," Blodughadda said lightly. Frigga could hear her wretched smile. "You still have your grandsons. I have no interest in them. I have what I came for." There was a sound of retreating footsteps and Frigga's heart broke as she realized that the Billow Maiden was gone. Even with damaged eyes, the tears still managed to flow.

****

 

Steve was sitting on the floor with his back against the cell wall when the alarm ceased. His knuckles were a bloody mess and still it hadn't been enough to get him out of there. The soldier didn't raise his head when the doors opened. He stared through his sweat soaked bangs and said nothing as the feet he recognized as Tony's came to stand before him. A cold numbness had spread through him. It was the ice all over again. Even as he craned his neck upward it felt as if someone else was in control. After a few rapid blinks, Tony's face came into focus. The man's expression was bleak and somehow Steve already knew what his words would be.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Tony said quietly. "She came back. She took him."

Steve nodded, or at least he thought he did. The feeling of disconnection had grown exponentially and as he stared up at his friend, the sadness evident in the other man's eyes, he allowed the last of his reservations to fall away, going to join the labels that had been so callously ripped from him by faceless men who hid behind screens and inflated senses of power. 

_Let go, Stevie boy. You don't need to fight this one. I've go everything covered._

Tony reached out to help him up but Steve's body was already moving upward, sliding along the wall in a single, fluid movement. The pain in his hands was yet another memory. A minor thing, easily dulled by the simmering intensity that had begun to build within the shell that no longer housed Steve Rogers. 

Tony could tell something was different and the man looked unnerved. "Steve? You in there, Cap?"

_No_

"We'll get him back."

He turned and walked toward the door, never breaking his stride as he stepped over the threshold. "I know."

"If this doesn't bring the might of Asgard down, I don't know what will."

_Asgard ain't got nothin on me right now, playboy_

"Steve," Tony's voice was a touch higher. "you're scaring me. Please, say something."

"I need a bomb."

"What?"

"You heard me."

What the hell would-"

"Don't ask questions. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Good. Have a car ready to go in fifteen minutes. Make sure it's big enough to hold Bruce, Frigga and the babies, as well as the two of us. Get Banner to the car, even if you have to carry him there. Contact Pepper at the tower and tell her to prepare for our arrival. How's your security lately?"

"Impeccable, as always."

"Hope you're ready to put your money where your mouth is."

He could feel the man's bemused gaze burning the side of his face.

"You know, not that I don't appreciate this whole _First Blood_ thing you've got going on here, but how do you plan on walking out of here without getting darted in the neck again?"

"You let me worry about that."

"Fair enough." They walked quickly through the strangely silent corridor, Tony's panting the only real audible noise. The man was working his ass off to keep up. "Umm, just so I know, what do you plan on doing with this explosive device that you are will have me cobbling together?"

"Simple. I'm going to blow up a palace."

"Cryptic. You'll have to explain that one to me later."

The leviathan smiled. "In due time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the choice to rush it or do it right. I chose the latter. Thanks for your patience, lovelies.
> 
> *I have come back and done some last minute editing, mostly at the end. I felt like I needed to expand on some things to lay the groundwork for the next chapter. Also, the "leviathan" is nothing mythical or anything, but instead alludes to something that was mentioned in during Steve's conversation with Bruce at the Ultrasound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning. The next chapters are gonna be pretty dark at some points. There's torture and humiliation as well as hella angst. There will be blood....there will be pain, both physical and mental. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to finish this story. Soon. My own life has been hectic and I was one of those flood victims when we got all the rain so its a special sort of water logged hell that Ive been battling back from. It's all good though because I am not so easily beaten. There are only a few chapters left and I will NOT let this be one of those poor orphaned works. Thank you to all who have hung in there. I appreciate the support, I really do.

When agent Maria Hill entered Nick Fury's office, she found the director standing at the window with his hands clasped behind his back. She cleared her throat. "Sir, Stark hacked the security system. Captain Rogers has left his cell."

The director continued to stare out at the city beyond. "Tell the men to stand down."

The agent frowned. "Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"Wiser than letting my agents get killed by a pissed of Captain America," the director said. "He's not going to hurt anyone unless we force his hand."

"But the council has him tagged as a criminal."

Fury briefly turned from the window. "He's not a criminal. He might be a sucker for love, but the last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." Fury turned back to face the world beyond SHIELD headquarters. He flashed back on the scene from earlier, still hearing that scream that sounded as if the Captain's heart had been torn out. Fury didn't think the hero deserved that. Not for something as simple as falling in love with the wrong person. Not after all he'd done to insure the safety of the United States and parts beyond. It was enough to make his stomach turn knowing that there were two children a few floors below who were in danger of losing, one, if not both parents, all because they wanted to be together. Much to his own consternation, his mind flashed on Valentina. He'd done a lot to protect her and her secrets, one of which had been the fact that she'd been a Russian plant working for the Leviathan group.

 _Love truly does make fools of us all_ , he thought and now, thanks to the mishandling of this situation, they had one escaped prisoner, one kidnapped prisoner, one very angry Super Soldier who should never have been a prisoner in the first place, and one wounded Queen of Asgard. That last one worried him the most because it would likely have the largest repercussions. Fury didn't think that Thor was going to take the news of his mother's injury well. And then there was the whole matter of Odin. The last thing earth needed was some all powerful space king coming down from his palace in the stars. No, they'd done enough. "We have to let this play out," he told the agent. "Allow the Captain to regain control of this situation. Our interference will only make things worse." 

"What about the council, sir?" 

We'll have to stall them," he told her. "Make them see how unwise it is to push this matter so long as the Asgardians and other entities are involved. Other than the Avengers and whoever was at that hospital this afternoon, few people know about this situation. This thing is quiet right now and I aim to keep it that way."

****

Far away from the events transpiring on earth, high in the tallest tower of the royal palace, Odin Allfather's eyes snapped open after the longest Odinsleep yet. It had been Frigga's scream of pain that had done what nothing else could. Echoing across all of the nine realms, the anguish of his love had been enough to draw the AllFather from the depths of his own unconsciousness. Bolting upright in the bed, Odin's roar of fury thundered through he cavernous halls of the palace, startling all within earshot. Outside of the door, Lady Sif took a deep breath and braced herself before opening the door to the Allfather's chamber. When she entered the cavernous space, she found that the King had already gotten out of bed and whirling about the room like an angry storm. His eye found Sif's just as his golden armor was shimmering into place.

"Where is he?!" Odin Bellowed. "Where is Thor?!"

"He is with Heimdall," said Sif with as much conviction as she could muster at the moment. "When not assisting Asgard's troops at the border, he has monitored the goings on in Midgard since he is unable to be there himself."

"Then I trust he has seen that his mother now lays blind at the hands of that red haired witch." Sif gasped quietly and Odin's remaining eye blazed with anger. "Tell the stable hands to ready Sleipnir!"

 

****

 

The elevator stopped at no floor other than the top. When, Steve stepped off, Fury was there. He approached slowly, cautiously. "No council members to hide behind this time?"

The director looked at him for a moment. "You're one to talk about hiding, Rogers. You've been keeping one helluva secret for damn near a year now."

"It was mine to keep," he said flatly.

A slight smile bloomed on the director's face. "See, that's where you and I differ in opinion, but I digress." He walked around his desk. "I assume you're here to declare your intentions to take your children and Queen Frigga out of here."

"I am."

"And you wanna know if I'm going to try and stop you?"

" _Try_ being the operative word, but yes." Steve sighed. "Look, I know I'm going to have some things to answer for once this is all over but for now I just need to get Loki back. And I have no intention of letting anything stop me from achieving that goal so long as there's breath left in my body."

"Then I guess you'd better get going. That redhead already has a head start and she obviously wanted Loki bad. Or her father does, according to her. Understand though, you are doing this as a private citizen. For now, you remain stripped of your rank and title and should you be captured by authorities other than SHIELD, we will disavow all knowledge of your activities and there will be no extraction."

Steve nodded, "I understand, Sir." he turned to go but the director had one more question.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you intend to get Loki back from someone who doesn't even reside on this planet?"

Steve was already moving back towards the elevators. "However I have to," he said over his shoulder. 

 

When Steve arrived on the medical floor, he could see that something powerful had definitely come through there. There were large holes in the walls as well as at least a dozen agents littering the floor. Several doctors were tending the wounded while more were milling about outside of the room where they had been keeping Loki, though none appeared to be making any move to go in. That Loki was no longer in that room made Steve's stomach clench but he fought down the feelings of sadness and frustration and buried them beneath the cool and deadly resolve that had begun to form when he was in that cell. He stepped through the destroyed doorway and into the room. 

 

Frigga was sitting on the bed being tended to by a nurse who looked at Steve with wide eyes and scurried away when he approached. The soldier quietly gasped when he saw the angry red blisters that covered the upper half of Frigga's lovely face. Her eyes were swollen shut and thick green gunk clung to her eyelashes. There was also a wound on her shoulder that appeared to be freshly bandaged but still bleeding and as if being stabbed wasn't bad enough, the red of her blood looked to be laced with an evil looking black liquid. Frigga's head turned at his approach.

"Steven, is that you?"

He stepped up and placed a reassuring hand on her uninjured shoulder. "What happened, your highness?"

"That bitch Blodughadda blinded me with serpent venom and ran me through with her cursed elven blade. I would have had her were it not for that." Frigga's head lowered. "She took Loki. In the end I couldn't stop her."

"You've done plenty," he assured her. "My children are safe, because of you. I'll always be grateful and no doubt Loki will be as well. And we _will_ get Loki back. I promise. First things first though. We have to get you and the twins somewhere safer. We've worn out our welcome here. Do you think you can make it back to Stark Tower?"

"I believe so," said Frigga. "I have activated one of my pain amulets but I can feel the poison from Tyrfang working it's way through my body. I do not have long."

"Once we get to Stark tower we'll get you to the medical wing."

"I doubt there will be anything of use there. These wounds were created though magic and only through that will they be healed. I have no doubt Heimdall has borne witness to all that has happened here so I expect reinforcements should be arriving at any time now." 

"All the more reason to be out of here when they do," said Steve. "I just have to get the twins." He looked toward the isolette and it was then that he noticed the frightened looking young nurse hadn't left the room. She was, instead, huddled close to the sleeping twins and doing her best to be invisible. She clutched one of their little blankets in her hands. 

Steve gave Frigga a gentle pat and assured her that he would only be a moment. He then turned in the direction of the nurse and bits of shattered door and blasted wall crunched beneath his boots as he stalked toward the woman.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. 

Wide, frightened brown eyes stared up at him. "Valerie Jessup," said the nurse quietly and Steve's ear detected her Brooklyn accent.

"What are you doing with my sons, Valerie?"

"I-I was making sure nothing happened to them, sir. I was the first one on the scene and I saw that woman leave with Loki over her shoulder. She tore a hole in nothing and walked right into it. When I got in here the babies were screaming and that woman over there, I'm guessing she's their grandmother, was pretty upset. She didn't want any doctors near her so I told her it was a lucky thing Im a nurse." Valerie attempted a nervous laugh but it died quickly. "After I dressed her wound she told me to stand guard over the babies and not let anyone take them out of the isolette under any circumstances."

Frigga called out from the bed. "It's alright, Steven. Valerie does not mean the children harm. Her presence proved useful in keeping me aware of the vultures circling them. It seems they are quite the curiosity. Even moreso than an old wounded Queen."

He briefly glanced at Frigga and then back at Valerie.

"My sister's got twins," she said quickly. I've been coming over to soothe them every time they get fussy. I know when one gets worked up the other one usually follows so I was doin my best to make sure they stayed quiet. Lord knows they don't need any more stress today."

Steve considered the possibilities as he gazed down at her. Finally he said, "You did good, Valerie. My family was lucky to have you looking out for them. Now I have to ask more of you. I need a wheelchair and some blankets. I'm taking my sons and their grandmother out of here and I'd like to make them as comfortable as possible under the circumstances."

Valerie seemed bolstered by his approval and subsequent issuance of a task. She stood quickly, "I'll get right on that, Captain Rogers."

"Just Steve," he corrected her. "I'm not a Captain anymore and you can call me Steve."

"Alright.....Steve. I think I'll always see you as Captain America though. Shouldn't matter who you love."

"Thank you, Valerie. I appreciate that."

The nurse nodded quickly and hurried off to get the required items.

 

The trip down to the garage was uneventful. Fury had stayed true to his word and had held his men at bay. Smart move on his part. Steve meant what he said about not letting anything stop him. In fact, the wheels were already turning in his mind as to how he was going to go about doing that. They stepped off of the elevator with Steve pushing Frigga in the chair and Valerie and the twins bringing up the rear. The black SUV was idling not far away. All of the doors were open and Tony was standing guard over an exhausted looking Bruce who was stretched across the rear seat. Tony looked at Frigga, whose upper face was now wrapped in gauze, and his eyes widened. Guilt, horror and pity all washed through them in the span of a few seconds. He went to her side immediately and proceeded to help her out of the chair and into the car. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly. "If I would have never-"

Frigga smiled kindly and placed a hand on his arm. "You had know way of knowing," she whispered back. "You are doing right by your friend. That's all that matters." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You are a good boy, Anthony Stark." If it was possible for all the years to fall away, they did so at that moment. Tony's face was that of a much younger man as he gazed at the injured Queen.

His eyes were just a little shiny when he said," Can I be your son too?"

Frigga laughed softly. "Of course you can. If you can keep me alive long enough I promise to even bake you some cookies."

Tony smiled even though Frigga couldn't see it. "I'm going to hold you to that." He helped her settle into the seat and covered her with one of the thick blankets.

Steve looked at the two baby seats that were on the seat beside Frigga. 

"Where did these come from?"

"I guess there wouldn't be any point to SHIELD having baby formula around if they didn't have a few car seats as well. Incidentally, I may have a date with the woman who works in supply." Tony closed Frigga's door gently and then walked over to where Valerie stood with the babies. "and who might you be?"

"Valerie Jessup, Sir."

"Alright, Valerie Jessup, why don't you help me get these little dumplings into the car." Tony opened the isolette and the babies were loaded into their seats and also covered with blankets. Tony climbed into the driver's seat. 

Steve looked at Valerie. "Thank you for your help, Valerie. If anyone gives you trouble over this, let me know."

"I will, and I'm honored to do it, Captain. I really hope you find Loki."

"Thank you."

He climbed into the car and closed the door. Aside from a haggard looking Tony, Steve was the only one who seemed to be awake. "So," Tony started the ignition and pulled out of the underground garage. "tell me more about this bomb."

 

****

The cold darkness of a cavernous space greeted Loki upon his awakening. His head ached and there was a dull throb behind his ear. Hard stone was at his back and heavy chains wound their way around his body. It was all too close to what he'd so recently gone through. He was bound to a slab and it took everything Loki had not to start struggling immediately. He knew without attempting to look around that he was no longer in Midgard. He could feel the magic of this place. It was old. Older than anything he'd encountered in a great while. 

A cool breeze blew across his naked body and Loki shivered. Flexing his muscles, he tested the strength of his bonds and found them quite secure. Whoever had imprisoned him wanted to make sure he was unable to so much as wiggle. Gradually, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. He was in a cave. One near water, by the sound of it. He attempted to focus in on the direction from which it was coming and it was then that he heard the approaching sound of footsteps. Loki closed his eyes as The footsteps drew closer. Once inside the room, they approached him. He could hear the quiet sound of patient breathing as the figure stood over him. After another few moments the footsteps retreated. There was a sound and then suddenly light was being filtered through his closed eyelids. He risked a peek and saw the back of a red head. Blodughadda. He should have known.

When she turned to face him, Loki didn't bother closing his eyes.

"You're awake."

Loki chose not to dignify the obvious with a response. 

 

Blodughadda walked towards him, casual in her arrogance. She raked her eyes over his body and Loki felt a wave of revulsion wash over him. Never had he ever wanted to cover himself more.

"When I would lie in my bed at night and imagine myself with you, I would often picture your lithe, pale body atop mine. To see you now, one would mistake you for one of my sisters first." She traced her fingers along Loki's hop and he hissed at the contact. Blodughadda smiled. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you'd actually embraced that which you always seemed to despise." her hand traced inward until they came near to his cock. Loki prayed she stopped there but battle roughened fingers continued onward until they came to rest outside his still tender vaginal opening. She pressed her fingers forward and Loki's jaw snapped shut as pain burned between his legs. Blodughadda's cruel laughter echoed around the chamber. 

"Awww, poor Trickster. Still sore from the birth?"

Loki turned away, tears stinging his eyes.

"Shame you had to be pulled away from your babies so soon after their arrival, but then...you _are_ a wanted man. Your mate seemed to have trouble accepting the fact. Quite the formidable creature, that one. Perhaps once I am done with you I shall return to Midgard and claim him for myself. Do you think your little blond brats would like a lovely, red haired sister?"

Loki turned back to her then and as he took in the beautiful sea goddess, he thought of Steve. He thought of her hands sliding greedily across his beloved's flesh and he made a silent vow that before this was over, he would rip every single one of those disgusting red hairs out of her skull. 

Something must have shown in his face as watery blue eyes widened slightly and the billow Maiden took a step back. When she noticed what she'd done she stepped forward again. As if she could read his thoughts, she said, "You aren't going to be able to get away this time, Loki. it is Gleipnir that binds you. You could struggle and scream and writhe and it will not so much as shudder. Which is a good thing, I suppose." She walked over to a large box that Loki had failed to notice until just then. "Because I suspect that you will be writhing quite a bit." Using her foot to lift the lid, Blodughadda opened the box. There was a hiss and a sliding of scales and Loki felt his blood run cold.

 

****

The column of light atop Stark Tower was visible from several blocks away. Steve and Tony looked at each other and then back at the injured Queen who was still resting in the back seat.

"I really hope that's Thor," said Tony

 

Pepper was waiting for them in the garage. Her eyes widened as she took in the injured Frigga. She stepped aside and produced another wheel chair. Steve looked at Tony, who shrugged.

"I told her to be prepared for anything. What can I say? She's good."

Being as careful as possible, Steve gently eased Frigga from the back seat and placed her in the chair. Bruce, who had come to during the latter part of the ride, climbed out of the car on his own. He looked at Frigga, then Tony, then Steve. 

"Someone care to tell me what happened? Also, why isn't Loki with you?"

"We'll explain all of that once we get upstairs. For now I think we should go see who just beamed down onto the roof."

Pepper frowned. "There's someone on the roof?"

"As of about 5 minutes ago, yes. Jarvis, is it Thor?"

"It is indeed, sir. And he is accompanied by an older man who bears a striking resemblance."

"Odin," the word had come out as a soft whisper and the group turned to see that Frigga was smiling slightly.

"Well Steve," Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Guess you get to meet your future father in-law today. And under such ideal circumstances too. Lucky you."

Steve rolled his eyes but the billionaire was already moving to get the twins. Pepper looked at the car seats and then at Steve and her green eyes were very sad. "Oh Steve I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Steve didnt want to be pitied but he knew Pepper was coming from a genuine place. He gave her a small smile and even that felt plastic. "Thank you Pepper."

"Do you have any idea where Loki could have been taken?"

"We have some ideas. Right now we just need to get everyone situated so that we can come up with a plan to get Loki back."

"Well then let's do that," Tony eased one of the car seats out, careful not to wake the baby. He looked at Pepper. "Pepper, my love, if you could just take this little cupcake here while I get his brother then we can all go upstairs and get comfortable."

Pepper looked as if Tony were handing her something set to detonate but her eyes softened when she saw the sleeping baby within. "He's beautiful," she said to Steve and the Soldier nodded.

"Cap here makes cute kids," said Tony and Steve couldn't help but think of the other half of the equation. Where was his beautiful Loki? Was he afraid? Was he in pain? Steve needed to know. He took his place behind the wheelchair and the group began to walk toward Tony's private elevator.

 

Thor and Odin were waiting in the penthouse when they arrived. If he'd thought Thor was big, Odin was positively massive. The two Asgardians turned at the sound of the elevator and Three blue eyes widened when they fell on the group. Odin gave an angry shout as he rushed toward his wife.

Steve moved away as the King went to his knees in front of the chair and took his wife's hand in his own. He brought it to his lips. "My dearest Frigga," he whispered. "I heard your pain and it yanked me from my slumber." He caressed his wife's cheek, mindful of the wounds that were splashed close by. "What have they done to you?"

"I received my wounds in battle," she said proudly. "I fought to protect our son and grandsons." Her head dipped, "In the end I was unable to keep Loki from Blodughadda's grasping claws but the children are safe still."

"There has been enough of this petty quarreling between Loki and Aegir," said Odin. "Once Blodughadda delivers him to to her father I will see that he ends this feud and considers things even. It's the least he can do for the grievous injuries you've suffered at the hands of his daughter."

Frigga's voice lowered. "Dearest I would not be surprised if she does not deliver Loki to her father at all. Blodughaddah has become insane with her lust for vengeance and she will will stop at nothing to keep him in her grasp."

Odin looked thoughtful. "I shall put in a call to Aegir immediately. This place has a mirror, does it not?"

Tony, who had been standing unobtrusively in the back with Pepper as each held one of the car seats, nodded.

"Then I will make the call at once," Odin made to rise but Frigga's hand on his arm stopped him. "Husband, wait. I know that you and Aegir would seek to deal with this matter but I wonder if I might place the call, and not to Aegir but to Ran."

The King of Asgard frowned. "Ran? But why?"

"Aegir has trouble seeing beyond his own rage and pain. The Queen is more practical than that, as women often are," She smiled slightly, knowingly, and Odin gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she continued. "Perhaps Ran may be able to persuade her husband where we have failed in the past."

Odin looked as if he wanted to protest but ultimately agreed.

"Once the call has been placed, however, you will return with me to Asgard. We must get you to the healers and then there is the matter of finding out how Blodughadda managed to get her hands on Tyrfang."

"Blodughadda's treachery may be further reaching than we thought," said Thor. "One of the captured elves told me that a red haired woman had come to Alfheim seeking a powerful weapon. She and her sisters must have gone there shortly after coming to Asgard. She told them how the Allfather was weakened and that if they wanted to strike, the time was an opportune one."

Odin's eye narrowed. "Treacherous girl. It seems that she is willing to drag any number of beings into her plots."

"She must be stopped," said Thor.

"And we will stop her," said Frigga. "But first, we must speak with Ran."

 

****

 

Tony took a sip from his coffee mug. "So tell me what we are trying to do here, exactly."

Both he and Steve stood before the former's computer, each wearing nearly identical looks of scrutiny as they gazed at the 3d schematics. 

"Well, basically I want something that will provide maximum damage but still be small enough to conceal on my person."

"Alright." Tony began making adjustments in his calculations. "And what will you be doing with this little ball of sunshine?"

"I told you before."

"Yeah, yeah...level a palace. I assume you mean the one where Loki is presumably being held."

"Yes."

"This palace on another planet."

"Yes."

"Alright, and how do you presume to get there?"

"Right now Frigga is patching her way through to the Royals or whatever. Hopefully she can convince them to end this and return Loki to us. If that effort proves to be a failure, I fully intend to accompany Thor on a rescue mission and I need to be prepared to up the stakes a bit. If I'm lucky, I wont have to use it at all. But you know what they say, better to have it and not need it than..." Tony was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I'm still getting used to seeing this darker aspect of your personality. I would say that hanging out with Loki has had an effect of you, but somehow I don't think so. I think that darkness was already there, it's just that smile of yours was too blinding for people to notice.

Steve opted not to respond and instead took a sip from his own mug.

****

 

Queen Ran was sitting in her private solarium when the call from Frigga came. The image came floating to the surface of her scrying pool and Ran gasped when her eyes fell on the ghastly injuries that the Queen of Asgard had sustained. 

Frigga sat up straight, her bearing as regal as always. "Hello Ran."

"Frigga! What has happened to you?"

"Your daughter happened," said Frigga calmly. She was sitting in a strange looking room and flanked by her son, Thor, who looked at Ran with cool blue eyes but said nothing. "Blodughadda blinded me with serpent venom and ran me through with a sword that should definitely _not_ have been in her possession. All in an effort to get her hands on my Loki."

Ran sighed. She knew when Blodughadda had so readily volunteered to go after Loki that it was a bad idea. Her daughter had never truly gotten over the heartbreak that she'd suffered at his hands. It seemed that as the years passed, she'd taken on her father's tendency toward obsession and revenge.

"This must end, Ran. For the sake of us all it must end. Loki has recently given birth. His sons and his lover need him. You must convince Aegir to abandon this quest for vengeance."

Ran's anger flared. Why should she feel sympathy for that Jotun bastard when it was he who started this? First with her daughter and then with Fimafeng. "Why should Loki be permitted to get away with slaying Fimafeng?" she asked incredulously. "I too loved-"

"Come off if it!" said Frigga loud and abrupt, startling both Ran and Thor. "Do not act as if you aren't glad to have that boy out of your bed once and for all. Do you think Aegir's devotion to him is unknown? It seemed to dwarf even his devotion to you then and continues to do so now. No doubt Fimafeng's death came as a relief, even if you did manage to take your pleasure from his presence in your bed."

Ran swallowed back the bile in her throat and along with it, the bitter realization that Frigga spoke the truth. She _was_ relived that Fimafeng was dead. She'd found herself growing increasingly jealous as her presence in their marital chamber felt more like an intrusion on the nights when Fimafeng joined them. Ran took in Frigga's wounded face and wondered how things had been allowed to spiral this far out of hand. "Very well," she said quietly. " I shall speak with Aegir."

"Please do," said Frigga flatly. "No doubt his reaction was one of glee when Loki was brought before him."

"Of what do you speak?" asked Ran, frowning. "Loki has yet to set foot on this island since fleeing the last time."

Frigga's head inclined slightly toward her son who suddenly looked alarmed. "Blodughadda took him. Your other daughters are currently being held by the Midgardian authorities. Blodughadda escaped and came for Loki. I assumed that she would be bringing him to the island, though I admit that I did have doubts. I had hoped to be wrong."

Ran's fists clenched but were thankfully out of sight. Thor was whispering something in Frigga's ear and the Queen of Asgard nodded. She returned her attention to Ran. "Speak with your husband, Ran. I fear that he is no longer in control of this situation. If he ever was. Tell him that given all that has happened, the royal house of Asgard will not look kindly on a refusal and it would behoove him to help us locate Loki and Blodughadda.

"Very well," said Ran "We shall speak again within the hour." the sea Queen waved her hand then and Frigga's image faded from the scrying pool. She sighed and stood. Things were falling apart and if she wanted to have any hope of keeping her kingdom from going to war with Asgard, she had to work quickly. Taking a deep breath, Ran opened her mind and let the magic flow through her. She would find Blodughadda herself. It was a simple thing to open the channel that had been created via a mother's mark but Ran was stunned to find a void where her daughter's presence should be. Her line to Blodughadda had been completely severed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo....yeah. Im still alive. My story is still alive. And we are about to bring this baby in for a landing!

Aegir's eyes blazed as he listened to the words Ran spoke. The Queen had found her husband brooding in his throne room. Something he was prone to do a lot lately. 

"Blodughadda has taken Loki and secreted herself away," said Ran. "When I attempted to reach out to her through the mother's mark I discovered that it was no longer active. she must have somehow found it and removed it."

Aegir frowned. "And Queen Frigga?"

"Has issued a warning to us in the form of an ultimatum. Prince Thor was at her side and I doubt Odin will be far behind. Frigga's injuries came at the hand of our daughter and according to the Queen, Blodughadda is in possession of an enchanted blade." Ran moved to her husband's side, her voice dropping. "Things have gotten out of hand, Aegir. According to her, Loki has recently given birth, which means there is likely a very angry mate somewhere. We have to end this."

Cool blue eyes hardened as they gazed at her. "It will not end until that piece of shit lies dead at my feet," said Aegir resolutely. But to the Queen it just sounded petulant. She stifled her sigh.

"And what then, husband? Will your vengeance be worth the wrath that Odin will rain down upon this kingdom? Loki is one thing but Frigga. Blodughadda had no right. Is vengeance for Fimafeng truly worth all that we have built?"

Aegir looked at Ran as if seeing her for the first time. "How can you say that? Did you not love him? Does he not deserve to be honored as a cherished member of our house?"

Ran was incredulous. She looked at her husband then and something must have shown in her eyes because the King's already pale skin seemed to go a few shades whiter. Her next words were very quiet but laced with an undercurrent of an anger that had been steadily building since Frigga had first contacted her. She backed up several steps. "I too heard the whispers and ignored them, secure in the knowledge that your allegiance was to your family and kingdom as opposed to your beloved servant boy. Now, as I see you sitting here still wringing your hands over him I am not so sure. At this moment our daughter is somewhere doing who knows what to that Jotun bastard and because Frigga worries so much for her precious foundling, she has now convinced Odin that we are somehow responsible." 

As Aegir looked as if he were still trying to grasp what she was saying, Ran could feel her control slipping. "Now I do not know what _you_ intend to do, my lord, but _I_ fully intend to do everything I can to protect this kingdom as well as bring our daughter home. She is in pain, Aegir. How terrible it must feel knowing that her father was willing to move mountains for his lover but not for his own daughter when Loki stole not only her magic but her heart." Ran could feel her lip curling in disgust. "Since Fimafeng's death you have spoken of nothing else and I, for one, am sick of it. If you want vengeance, take up your sword and seek it yourself, but know that you do it without my support. Nor will you be allowed to use our children as your own personal mercenaries. From this moment forward, my only concern is our daughter and cleaning up this mess that you all have made. Naturally, I would welcome your support in this matter but it is no longer required. All I ask is that you simply stay out of the way and allow me to rule as an effective leader."

Aegir looked offended. "And if I should choose otherwise?"

Ran smiled and she knew it wasn't pleasant. "Then I shall turn my wrath upon you, dear husband, for your shallow allegiance to our marriage will not go unanswered for. You simply have to decide whether or not our settling of this shall take the form of a conversation or a duel."

Aegir's eyes widened. "You would really raise your sword to me?"

Ran raised her chin. "I would do much to protect this kingdom." She turned then and with a swirl of gown she was moving toward the door. "Make your choice, my lord."

 

****

 

Loki could feel the knot of despair and frustration burning in his throat. He stared up at the impossibly high ceilings of the cave, his tears long dried up. It hadn't been that long since Blodughadda had visited him and Loki's head and face were a ball of agony in the wake of the many blows that the billow maiden had rained down on him. Twice he'd blacked out and twice Blodughadda had stopped and waited for him to regain consciousness.

"I wont let you miss any of this," She hissed above him.

Loki had attempted to speak but the words were stopped as a guantleted fist slammed into his mouth. He felt several teeth (and what suspiciously felt like bone) shatter under the impact. The Trickster turned his head sideways, spitting out blood and bits of his wrecked mouth. He could hear Blodughadda moving toward that hateful box and, once again,Loki's heart began to beat faster. Blodughadda spoke and her words echoed around the cave, filling the space and drowning out the sound of his retching. 

"I was there, you know," The maiden's back was to him. "That night at the palace when you slew Fimafeng. The moment you'd arrived, father had fully intended to have you thrown out but I took one look at you and insisted that he allow you to stay. I could see the sadness in your eyes. The anger. It made me happy to see that way. And when you started into the drink I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you did something foolish. Of course you delivered, beyond even my wildest expectations. I mean, killing the king's lover." Blodughadda whistled. "I knew you were brash but that was bold, even for you. I suppose being with child at the time, you were in an understandably foul mood." Her face came back into view as she walked toward Loki and the hand that touched his now empty belly was almost gentle in its caress, but her eyes were cold as they settled on his. "Do you think even now they cry for you, your little halfling brats? Perhaps they are young enough where they will forget you quickly. It will be better for them if they do. Sadly your warrior lover does not have the same luxury." Blodughadda smiled as she thought of Steve and Loki wished that he could rip it from her face. "No," said the maiden. "that one, I think, will mourn your loss until the end of his days."

Loki swallowed around the tightness in his throat. He thought of Steve and their precious sons. There were painful images of his beautiful soldier's handsome face, marred by sadness and worry. Steve didn't deserve that. He deserved a life where he could be happy. Loki made a silent vow that if he made it out of this alive he would give Steve that life.

 

**** 

"Tick tock, Ran." Even with her face bandaged, the straight backed Queen of Asgard made an imposing figure. "The time has come to give me an answer."

Ran cleared her throat, head slightly raised. He pale, elegant hands were wrapped around the arms of her chair in a white knucked grip but her voice was surprisingly calm when she said. "From this point on, _I/ _will be personally dealing with this matter. After all, since it is our children are at the center of this, who better than their own mothers to find them."__

Frigga's head inclined slightly and what Ran would later swear was a smirk, bloomed on the woman's lips. It was gone so quickly, however, Ran also considered that she might have imagined it. "Very well," said Frigga after a moment. "Gather your guards and await the arrival of Thor by way of the Bifrost. I shall be sending him and his Warriors three to your island before the setting of the sun." 

"As you wish," said Ran. In the meantime, I will consult the priestesses in hopes of obtaining an alternate means of locating Blodughadda and Loki. Their locating spells have proved more than valuable in the past"

"Very well," said Frigga. "Let's hope it is enough." 

 

****

Once Tony began to fall into a rhythm in the lab, Steve opted to step out and peek in on the twins. They were sleeping peacefully in a nursery that had gone up so quickly it made the soldier's head spin. Science and technology was the theme and Steve had to smile when he saw all the pictures of rockets and robots, and of course there was a life sized Iron Man leading the pack. 

With a gentle twist of the handle, Steve opened the door and was only a little surprised to find Thor sitting in there. The large Asgardian had placed his seat between the cribs, a placid expression on his face as he gazed from one sleeping child to the other. After about a minute, Thor noticed Steve standing in the doorway and the placid expression slipped just a little. He made to get up but Steve stayed him with his hand. He moved closer to the crib on the left and gazed down at the sleeping child inside. Thor was the first to break the silence. 

"They are beautiful," said the Thunder god softly, running his hand along the rail of one of the cribs. "No doubt they will grow into fine men. Loki was right to protect them as fiercely as he had."

"And who will protect Loki?," Steve asked. His hands moved to his face before sliding upward to his hair. Frustrated fingers carded through perfectly styled locs, effectively mussing it. Steve walked toward the window because he could no longer stand still. "I mean, who knows what that demented woman is doing to him even now." He turned to Thor. "What the hell is her problem, anyway? Why is she so obsessed with Loki. I mean, I know about him killing the her father's lover or whatever, but her issues with him seem to go much deeper." 

Thor sighed heavily, "Steven, you must understand. The person who emerged from the dyngja, the person that you have grown to love with such intensity, is not the same person that I grew up with. Loki's time in captivity altered him, tempered the mischievous and often selfish creature that had wreaked so much havoc around the realms previously."

"Once upon a time, long before any of this, Loki had managed to win the heart of a young, red haired sea goddess and everyone, myself included, believed that Loki would take her as his bride. She was all he spoke of, after all, and he had even gifted her with a beautiful necklace that the stars would envy for it's brilliance."

"So what happened?" asked Steve, hoping to sound casual while simultaneously fighting down the pang of jealousy. He'd kind of suspected that the two had been previously involved. After all, only love could produce a hatred so intense. Still, it was rough having those suspicions confirmed. 

Another sigh. "Loki stole her magic." 

Steve frowned. "Stole her magic?" 

"Aye. As it turned out, Loki didn't truly love her. He simply wanted to harness the elemental magic that could hold sway over the oceans. His feelings toward the sea goddess were no more real than the scene you had woken up to after they removed your body from the ice. And like you, Blodughadda eventually saw through it. The damage had been done, however, and through his own magics, Loki had managed to absorb a staggering amount of the sea goddess's power. Naturally, a betrayal this profound shattered the young and impressionable princess. She attempted to take her life but was thwarted by her other sisters. It was a terrible scandal, embarrassing Aegir's royal house as well as my father's. Everyone knew that Loki had played the princess for a fool, but to them it was just Loki being Loki. My father saw it that way too. Perhaps if he had actually made Loki atone for his malicious act we would not be in the situation we are in." 

"Perhaps," said Steve, his voice sounding far away from the rest of him. A large knot had begun to form in his stomach. The redhead's attitude suddenly made a lot more sense in light of this new information. Loki had robbed her of something precious and made her look like a fool. Still, it was hard for Steve to feel sorry for someone who had wreaked so much havoc in so little time. Frigga was blind and filled with poison because of this woman. Dr. McCoy was nursing a broken leg at the hands of her sister, the mutant hospital was all but destroyed and his sons were without their mother." Steve looked back at Thor who was beaming down at one of the boys, who had woken up and begun to fidget. Steve would have to go ahead and name them soon. "So did she ever get any of her magic back?" 

"Over time- many years in fact- Blodughaddas powers have slowly trickled back. Loki was kind enough to leave enough magic within her that it was able to rebuild itself. Still, she is diminished, never to be a formidable sea goddess like her sisters or mother. And there is a darkness in her now. It is not obvious to all but I have seen it in the depths of her still beautiful eyes. I knew that one day she would bring a terrible vengeance against my brother. I believe Loki the reason why she took up the blade. Why she threw herself into combat utterly. The only thing I've seen princess Blodughadda do better than magic was fight." 

Having gone toe to to with the woman, Steve could attest to that particular skill set. He walked back to the crib and stared down at his awakened son. Big green eyes stared up at him and Steve felt his hand clench at his side. The babies needed Loki. _He/ _needed Loki. Even with all that he knew he still wanted to be with him and if that made Captain America a bad person that he'd work out the rest of it later. Eyes squeezing shut, Steve wasn't sure if he's slept more than fifteen minutes at a clip since all hell had broken loose at the hospital. "I'm going with you," Steve said aloud. Opening them again, he turned to Thor. "I have to be there when you find him. Tony and Pepper will care for the boys while I'm gone."__

Thor nodded. "I knew that this would be the case and have already discussed the possibility with Odin. When he learned of your relationship with my brother he was taken aback, to say the least, but your actions in all of this have shown how much you care for him. Your heart is true, Steven Rogers. And since I have also spoken with Loki in regards to the two of you, I know that he loves you as much as he is able."

"And rest assured that's more than enough," said Steve. He traced his finger along the edge of his son's cheek and smiled softly when the baby attempted to chase the finger out of instinct. Poor kid was probably hungry. Steve looked over at a nearby table and saw that there was a bottle sitting in a device designed to keep it warm. Lifting his son from the crib, Steve placed the baby on his shoulder and moved to get the bottle. He tested it on the inside of his wrist and found it a good temp for feeding. He shifted the baby to the bend of his arm and brought the bottle to his son's lips. The little mouth latched onto the nipple immediately and a look of true contentment blossomed on the tiny face. Warmth flooded Steve, followed by an overwhelming despair at the fact that Loki was not here to witness this moment. Not there to see his child take his nourishment. Not there to be the one to provide it.

"It seems that you are a natural at fatherhood, Captain."

"I wouldn't say that," said Steve, still staring down at his son, who was still lost in bottle bliss. "I _have_ been looking forward to their arrival though. I've spent the last few months preparing myself for this, studying everything I could get my hands on. It's unfortunate I couldn't prepare myself for the rest of this."

Thor sighed. "While of course you are entitled to whatever feelings you may have about my brother's deeds, I would ask that you try not to judge him too harshly." Thor laughed a somewhat bitter laugh. "Of course I am aware of the irony of this coming from me yet still I would ask. It was his desolation over losing you that placed him in Aegir's palace that night. He'd hoped to distract himself from his own melancholy and wound up drinking far more than he should have. Fimafeng's disrespect sent Loki into a rage and I will be the first to tell you that Loki does not handle his anger well. He made a poor choice that night, and the results of said choice have now crossed paths with a chain of events that were set into motion long ago. It's a perfect storm of chaos that only my brother could create. And you and these precious children are at the heart of it. And yet even though Loki has done terrible things, he is a different person with you. He almost seems to _want_ to be better. If for no other reason than to be worthy of the love that you have shown him."

Thor had given him a lot to think about. Steve was about to tell him as much when the door to the nursery opened and both he and Thor turned to find Odin filling the doorway with his bulk. The battle hardened monarch stepped further into the room and Thor stood. Steve inclined the rest of his body so that he too was facing Odin but continued feeding his son. The soldier schooled his expression into one of neutrality and tried not to focus on the fact that these were the men who'd sewn Loki's mouth shut and thrown him in a hole. 

Odin, however, was a shrewd one and gave Steve an assessing look with that one, cobalt blue eye. The two watched each other for a heartbeat more before Odin broke the connection and turned to his son. "Arrangements have been made. You will be going to Aegir's castle by way of the bifrost to speak with Queen Ran and begin the search for Loki and Blodughadda. The Warriors Three will accompany you. Now that her duty has been fulfilled, your mother must be returned to Asgard so that she can be healed. Despite her formidable strength, not even she can outlast Tyrfing's venom."

"I'm coming with you too," said Steve. "I want to be there when you find them."

Odin turned to his son and something unspoken passed between them. A moment later, the Thunder god made a quiet exit, leaving Steve alone with the intimidating presence of the Allfather. Steve wasn't intimidated, however. He was determined.

Odin's voice was like the rumble of distant thunder. "It seems you have sacrificed a lot for Loki over these past days. You are willing to risk having your sons orphaned as well?"

"Im not their only parent," said Steve. "Loki deserves to be here just as much as I do."

"And yet as a result of his own dark deeds he is far from here, far from you. There are those who would claim that Blodughadda has a legitimate grievance with Loki, as does her father."

"Well they'd be wrong," said Steve. The baby had loosened his grip on the bottle and was now staring up at Steve. "A broken heart doesn't justify destroying a hospital and putting innocent lives in danger." After the feeding comes the burping. Steve shifted the baby to his shoulder and began lightly tapping his back. He could feel himself getting annoyed. Odin hadn't so much as acknowledged his grandsons and now he was here speaking ill of Loki as opposed to trying to locate him. "You know, I would think you'd be more upset considering it was _your_ wife who was stabbed and blinded by this mad goddess. Or does that not matter as much as pointing out Loki's flaws?"

The lone eye grew stormy. "Watch your tongue, boy."

"Or what, you'll sew my mouth shut and throw me down a hole?"

(In the confines of his workshop, Tony Stark gives a bark of a laugh as he eavesdrops on the exchange)

"Should you continue to overstep your bounds, such a fate may be in store."

"Even so," said Steve calmly. "I'm going coming with you all with the full intention of bringing him back home."

"Midgard is not his home," said Odin.

"Oh yes it is," said Steve. "And I'm pretty sure Loki would be inclined to agree with me at this point." The baby burped and Steve laid him back in the crib, giving him a final parting touch. When he looked up he saw that the Allfather was watching the two of them intently. Finally, he spoke

"You truly believe that your presence will somehow aid the finest of Asgard's warriors?"

"I know it will. When Loki is found it would be good if he had someone there who wasn't coming in laden with baggage from his past. Someone whom he feels safe with."

Odin looked at Steve for a long moment. "Either you are incredibly blind or truly devoted. Either way, I pity you. Loki doesn't love anyone but himself."

"Everyone is entitled to be wrong, I suppose," said Steve.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find Loki and bring him home

The group was gathered on the roof of Stark Tower. Tony and Pepper were there, along with Steve, Thor, Odin and Frigga. Bruce, having finally regained himself, had opted to remain inside with the babies and, once again, Steve found himself thanking God that he had such good friends.

Tony and Steve stood away from the rest. At first glance, the billionaire looked casual and careless in his Slayer t-shirt and blue jeans, but those warm brown eyes were as serious as Steve had ever seen them as he said, "And you're sure about this?"

Steve nodded. He reflected on just how far the two of them had come in the past few days. Steve knew that he owed Tony more than he would ever be able to repay. He also knew that Tony would never expect repayment. Sighing heavily, he said, "Yes, I'm sure. You just make sure you take care of my boys for me. God willing, I'll be coming back here with Loki in tow and we'll be taking them home before they get through that first case of diapers." Steve swallowed. "And on the off chance I don't come back..."

"Ah-ah, we're not gonna talk about that," said Tony emphatically. "You're coming back." Earlier, at Steve's request, Pepper had drawn up the necessary documentation that would transfer guardianship of the twins to him should anything happen to both Loki and himself. Tony had gone pale when he'd seen the papers but he'd signed them without a second thought and for that Steve was grateful. "Besides," said Tony. "There are far more pressing matters at hand. While you and Papa O were getting all warm and fuzzy in the nursery I went ahead and finished our little party favor." From out of nowhere he produced a silver sphere that was roughly the size of a baseball."

Steve stared at the seemingly benign looking object. "That's it?"

"Oh don't be fooled by the plain candy shell. This little baby can take out everything in a three mile radius. You detonate it by pressing the buttons at the top and bottom simultaneously. Once activated you'll have about five minutes to high tail it out of there. If the Bifrost is worth it's salt you won't need that long." Tony gave Steve a long look. "I haven't made a weapon of mass destruction since becoming Iron Man. I hope you know what you're doing, Cap."

"If things go well I might not even have to use this thing," said Steve quietly. He took the bomb from Tony's hand and tried for a smile. "I can bring it back and you can put it in a nifty glass case for your trophy room."

"Here's to hoping," said Tony, clapping him on the shoulder. He began to lead them back to the rest of the group. "C'mon. Let's get this shit over with so I can reclaim my guest room."

Steve chuckled. "I dunno, Tony. Seems a lot of thought went into that nursery and Pepper told me she was too busy hiring nursing staff to oversee the decoration."

Tony's eyes widened slightly while his cheeks colored. It was adorable. "Yeah, well, I happen to believe in providing the best accommodations for my guests. Why shouldn't those kids know the wonders of science as well as how amazing their uncle Tony is." 

Steve couldn't help but smile at his best friend. It was a shame Tony didn't believe it himself because Steve thought he would make a great father.

****

 

The hands that caressed his face were being gentle for the moment but that didn't stop Loki from flinching. They could return to inflicting brutality at a moment's notice. Having lost consciousness more than once, he'd long ago lost track of just how much time had passed. There was no light coming into the cave from anywhere so it was impossible to even see if it were day or night. Loki guessed morning was approaching, however, because the creatures living high in the cave ceiling had returned from their flight. Blodughadda drug her fingers through his hair and Loki swallowed down the bile that rose at the back of his throat. He would crush her hands if he got the chance.

"You've been so quiet, Loki. Are you perhaps thinking of your Midgardian love? Or maybe your brats?"

Steve and the babies were all Loki could think about but no way was he giving this lunatic the satisfaction of knowing. He fought down the grief and despair that coursed through him and dared to hope that they would somehow be found before it was too late. Before Blodughadda had wrecked his body so badly that there would be no going back to the person he was. Or before she could carry out whatever ghastly torture she had in store for him. Loki sighed and winced as the rush of outward air disturbed the cuts on his swollen lips. She'd been kind enough to give him water a bit ago, reasoning that she didn't want him to dehydrate before she could have her fun. It was difficult for Loki to conjure any gratitude. Especially given her mood swings and other signs that the red haired goddess was slipping farther and farther from sanity. When she wasn't beating Loki, or touching him in ways that made his skin want to crawl off, Blodughadda would often talk about mundane things, or relive fond memories of their past together, sitting beside Loki as if he weren't bound naked to a rock. It was those times that frightened Loki the most because they would often lead to tears, which inevitably led to anger and then the beatings would start anew. If Blodughadda wanted to make sure that he associated even their good memories with pain, she was succeeding beautifully.

Crystalline blue eyes, so different from his beloved Steve's, gazed down at him. Blodughadda held his face in her hands as a lover would and her tone was similar. "I fear that our time together is going to be at an end soon," the billow maiden whispered in the quiet of the cave. "No doubt warriors from Asgard as well as Midgard are mobilizing by now, everyone frantically searching for the precious brat Prince. Not that it matters. I've hidden this place well enough that the prying eyes of Asgardian watchmen will be unable to discern it. And since I have taken the liberty of removing your mother's mark-a kindness, I assure you-not even Frigga will be able to find you. Of course, with any luck, the old bat succumbed to her wounds and is now being floated down the river, ready to be set ablaze." Blodughadda smiled and it was ghastly. "You know, I hadn't expected Frigga to be so skilled with a blade. No doubt she was a force to be reckoned with in her time. Even with Tyrfing I was almost bested. Of course, not even the great Queen of Asgard could anticipate that I would be armed with a secondary, equally devastating weapon. And speaking of which," Blodughadda smiled another one of those insane smiles. "I think it's time I told you about your new companion."

 

****

 

The last thing Steve heard before things got weird was Odin's rumbling voice telling Heimdall that they were ready to go. One minute he was standing there looking at Tony and Pepper, all of his bits and pieces where they were supposed to be, and the next, he was gritting his teeth and feeling as if he were being torn apart and rearranged on a molecular level. It wasn't exactly painful but it was disconcerting as hell. Steve was pretty sure it was Thor's long arm around his shoulders. The suspicion was confirmed when they finally came to a stop and the Soldier found himself pressed against his teammate. Steve cleared his throat quickly and moved away, but not too far. After all, he was too busy staring awestruck at the high domed ceiling and golden room that was unlike anything he'd ever seen. 

Others were suddenly there and figures in silky looking cloaks stepped forward to tend to the injured Frigga. Odin let her go- reluctantly -and turned his attention to the others gathered there. Steve's eyes settled on a tall and imposing dark skinned man wearing golden armor. Hazel eyes found his and Steve knew that he was staring at none other than Heimdall, Asgard's all seeing watchman.

Steve looked up at him. "Let me guess, you're Heimdall."

The armored figure gave a slight bow, the gold almost blinding even in the candlelight. "That is correct. Welcome to the watchtower, Captain Rogers."

"Let us make no further haste," said Odin, stopping any further pleasantries. "For those who are unaware, this is Captain Steven Rogers. He will be accompanying you on this journey."

"You are sire to Loki's children, are you not?" This from a tall, dark haired woman with a severe sort of beauty.

Steve nodded. "That's correct, ma'am."

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Amazing."

Steve didn't ask what she meant. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

****

 

When Prince Thor and his fellow warriors arrived, Queen Ran was already waiting for them in the courtyard. She inquired about Kolga and Dufa but did not get any other answer besides, "The maidens fare well under present circumstance," from Thor. Ran clenched her teeth and only nodded in response. This had been a fool's errand. One she should never have let her daughters participate in.

"Your majesty, I was informed that it would be you aiding us as opposed to your husband. I must ask, is he well?"

Ran almost scoffed. "Aegir is well enough. After discussing the matter, it has been mutually agreed upon that the King's purpose is better served in other areas. This entire debacle has generated rumblings of uneasiness among the court and the people need to see that their King is just as capable of ruling as he has always been. Therefore, the task of locating Blodughadda has come to me."

"And are you any closer to doing that?" This from a blue clad warrior bearing a white star on his chest. With his pale hair and noble bearing, one might have almost mistaken him for a member of the house of Asgard, but there was something different about this one. A vitality that the others did not carry. This was a mortal. A strong one. Not as large as the others but he was no less formidable and his steely gaze held Ran tightly in it's grip.

Thor cleared his throat. "Queen Ran, may I introduce to you Captain Steven Rogers. He is leader of Midgard's Avengers and betrothed to Loki. The two have just recently welcomed their own children into the world."

Ran's eyes moved back to the Captain's. "Ah yes. The Lover. I see you are in the midst of that golden time that falls after meeting the god of Mischief and before he inevitably betrays you. Lucky us, seeing as how it is your love that may be the thing to find him. My daughter has gone to great trouble to hide her location but few things stay hidden forever. Tell me, Captain, does Loki bear your ring?"

The soldier gave sharp nod. "He does."

"Then it is a simple matter of using a love spell to locate him through the favor. If the Trickster is still in possession of the item, you will have a connection to him as well."

"Do you have all that you require for such a ritual?" asked Thor.

Ran nodded. "But only the Captain is required for this. The rest of you may go to the banquet hall and wait for him there. The cooks have laid out a light meal for you to partake of.

"I could definitely eat," said the one called Volstagg.

The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly and Ran sighed. "You needn't worry, Steven Rogers" she told him. "I have no desire to bring harm upon your head. I have just as much interest as you in seeing this entire mess brought to an end."

"Oh I doubt that ma'am. But if there's something I can do to help the situation then I'm willing to do all I can. Lead the way."

 

****

 

The Queen's temple was a large chamber at the other end of the castle. Steve noted every turn and was confident he could find his way back to the others with no difficulty should the need arise. Torchlight flickered as young women in identical blue cloaks moved furtively around them but said nothing. The Queen paid them no mind. Her eyes were all for Steve as she led him to a large chair that stood in the center of a circle. 

"Sit here."

Though he had no idea what to expect, the Soldier did as he was told. One of the women in the blue robes brought the Queen a bowl of smoldering herbs. The smell was pungent and made Steve just a little bit light headed. 

"This is old magic," she said right before lightly blowing on the herbs to increase the heat and, in turn, the smoke. Steve's eyes were starting to water. "It was once used by wives who feared their husbands lost to the wilderness. It allowed a connection to be forged between lovers. The stronger the love, the stronger the connection. Are you ready?"

Steve wasn't sure but he nodded anyway.

"Very well," said the Queen. She dropped something into the bowl and the white smoke plumes turned black. She blew the smoke directly into Steve's face and the soldier fought not to gag. "Breathe it in," she instructed him. "Let it fill your lungs as you picture your beloved. Picture your love as a red cord between the two of you. As the picture strengthens, so shall the cord." Ran then began walking around the chair, her voice taking on a musical quality as she chanted something in a language that Steve had never heard before. The light headed feeling only got worse. The world began to blur around the edges and Steve felt himself slipping. Slipping from the chair. Slipping from this place. He struggled to focus on the ethereal beauty of Queen Ran but her face kept slipping in and out of focus in and out of focus. She looked...younger suddenly, her hair bleeding to a bloody red. The room darkened suddenly and Steve was suddenly staring up at the ceiling. Only it wasn't right. It was no longer an ornately decorated mosaic. This looked like the ceiling in a cave. The walls were covered in a sickly green moss and the air smelled like damp earth. The woman was whispering to him and then it hit him. _Pain_. So much pain. It was as if Steve's every body part was on fire but none so much as between his legs. Steve whimpered.

_Steven?_

_Loki?_

For just a moment the pain receded and Steve suddenly felt a wave of intense relief breeze through his mind. 

_Loki, where are you?_

A spike of fear stabbed through the connection and then helplessness. _Steven, I do not know._

Steve willed himself to be calm. Whatever was happening, it was allowing him to be inside of Loki's mind. To see what he was seeing. This was his chance to get a real lead but he had to separate himself from the horrendous pain that Loki's body and mind was being subjected to. Steve focused and began to push the sensations of pain down to more tolerable levels. It made thinking easier. 

_Listen, Loki. I can see through your eyes, baby. I see the cave and I'm gonna get you out of there. Now I want you to start turning your head very slowly, okay?_

_I don't know if I can, my love. Everything hurts._

_I know, baby. I know. I'm gonna take away all this pain. I swear it. But I need you to help me. I need you to give me something to describe to Thor so we can come get you._

Steve felt the slightest flickering of hope at the other end of the connection.

 _Alright. I shall try_

Loki/Steve began to turn his head slowly until his chin nearly brushed his shoulder. The entrance to the cavern was in the form of a wide mouthed tunnel on his immediate left. Torchlight danced somewhere in it's depths but there was little else to be seen. He brought his eyes back to the cavern and saw that the floor was covered in a shimmery dust, almost like very fine glitter. The flickering firelight made it impossible to discern it's true color but he still made a note.

_Okay, now I want you to start turning. Slowly._

More pain. Their neck was stiff with it. He continued the movement.

Moss covered walls. Ceiling reaching upwards of at least a hundred feet. There was something clinging to the stalactites. Bats maybe? Hard to see, even if his eyes weren't hindered by the swelling. Keep going. She was near. He could hear her moving about the cave. Pictures on the walls. Symbols. They were very old, almost all the way faded but Steve burned them into his memory. This might be the very thing they needed. Red hair came into view and he had a sudden urge to vomit. Later, Steve would wonder just who that feeling originated from because he wasn't sure himself. Blodughadda had taken off the armor and was removing the lid from a large box.

The fear became palpable.

_Loki, what's in the box?_

_A nightmare._

One of the maiden's arms was covered by a heavy looking glove that ran all the way up to her shoulder. She reached in and there was a sliding of scales and an ominous hiss and Steve felt a wave of revulsion ripple through him.

_I do not like snakes. Blodughadda knows this. And she has chosen the worst of them all._

He could only watch in horror as the billow maiden pulled out the evil looking serpent. Once she had it settled in place, Blodughadda moved toward him with the fearsome creature curled around her arm. It was big. So big that even as she advanced, part of it remained in the box. Steve felt Loki shrink back in on himself and a rage roared within him. _More torture!_ How much more would his beautiful Loki be able to take before it shattered him?

Desperation arced through their connection.

 _Steven, please hurry_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There one more full chapter after this. I am just about done editing and will have it up of the next day or two. I am really grateful to have this space to share my work. Lots has happened since I began this story and I think being able to write again is one of the highlights of the last few months. I love this pairing and have lots more to contribute to the fandom. Thank you all so much for reading and embracing my work. It means a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Loki continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was intended to be the last chapter but after editing, it ended up being massive. so in the interest of proper pacing, I've broken it down.

Steve came back to himself with a huge gasp. "Get me something to write on," he said hoarsely, uncaring that he was addressing one of the heads of a royal house. Queen Ran blinked but then motioned to one of her priestesses to do as the Captain commanded.

"They're in a cave," he said, still breathing heavily. "They're in a cave and she's torturing him with some kind of serpent." A young priestess arrived bearing parchment and a writing implements and the soldier took them quickly. Setting the parchment on his knee, Steve began sketching out symbols and pictures and the Queen's eyes widened. He had drawn Hvergelmir, the eldest of the three wells. 

"Blodughadda has taken Loki to Niflheim, the realm of fog and shadow. Beneath it lies Helheim. The land of the dead."

The Captain looked up at her and swallowed. "And the serpent?"

"Likely a child Nidhug, guardian of sacred well." 

 

****

 

"If I lived a thousand lifetimes, I don't think I'd ever understand what Captain Rogers could possibly see in your brother." Fandral was holding his goblet up to the light and examining the chips of blue stone on it's surface. "I mean, I can accept that Loki is...fair of face, and even charming when he wants to be. But to have won the heart of a man such as Captain Rogers." The warrior shook his head in bemusement.

"I can believe it," said Sif. She was cutting into her meal and speaking up did not stop the action. "You said it yourself, Thor. The Captain is an artist. Well in his own way, Loki is like living art. He's like some tragically beautiful painting come to life. I'm sure the moment those big green eyes got all shiny with emotion, the Captain was all but bespelled."

Thor considered Sif's words. "Perhaps such was the case in the beginning, but Loki and the Captain have been living beneath the same roof for some time now, with Loki being without the aid of his magic. No tricks, no illusions, just Loki with nothing but his own personality to fall back on...and yet he has still managed to cultivate a relationship, to become firmly ensconced in the Captain's world. That Loki has somehow found a home within Steve's home is no small miracle and speaks more to the size of the Captain's heart than Loki's charm." Thor took a long swallow of mead. "Loki even has his own garden."

"But Loki still lied to him," said Sif. "He killed Fimafeng and fled to Midgard. Your Captain Rogers had no inkling of Aegir, the Billow Maidens or the sizable bounty on Loki's head. Not until Blodughadda and her sisters stormed the place of healing looking for him. To me that speaks of the selfish, old Loki. Not some new creature changed by love."

"But don't you see? It was his love for Steven, his fear of losing him, or worse, earning his disdain, that motivated Loki to lie. Whether that was right or wrong is not up to us to decide. Only the Captain can decide if Loki's poor judgement will lead to the end of their union. Judging by his actions on this day I would say not. We do not have to like that the two of them are together but the fact remains that they are. And they have brought children into this world. Children who deserve to have the kind of life that neither of their fathers ever seemed to be able to have. If nothing else, I do this for them."

"Fair enough, but I stand by my belief that Loki is undeserving of the level of devotion Steven Rogers is showing," said Fandral and Sif nodded. 

Thor sighed. He could admit that he too felt that way. At first. But after all that he'd witnessed since learning of the relationship, he wasn't so sure he could claim those same feelings. Loki had never seemed to care who even liked him, much less loved him, but this was different. He seemed to crave the Captain's affections. Need them almost. And the door appeared to swing both ways, with the Captain being just as invested in the relationship. 

Lost in thought,Thor moved to bring his goblet to his lips a second time. The honeyed drink had just washed down his throat when the doors to the dining hall burst open. Steve strode in, his stride thick with purpose. 

"I know where they are." said the soldier with grim triumph

The meal was suddenly forgotten about as both Thor and his fellow warriors rose from their seats. He moved to where the Captain stood at the end of the table. His eyes were bloodshot and there was several days of beard growth but the Captain looked lighter somehow, though it was nothing close to his usual self. "The spell was a success then?"

Steve nodded. "Loki's in a cave in a place called Niflheim."

Thor's heart sank. Of all the realms to secret herself away, Blodughadda had chosen one of the harshest. The Billow Maiden truly was mad then. She must have used big magic to transport them there. It was a miracle Loki still lived. For their party, navigating the treacherous terrain of Niflheim would be perilous at best. The thunder god looked at his teammate and wondered if the mortal was truly capable of surviving the journey. Even with his considerable enhancements, the realm of fog and shadow was a dangerous place. As it was, he and the warriors had to be careful. No one would be safe.

Something must have shown in his expression because Steve gave him a hard look. The soldier's tone left no room for argument. "I'm going with you, Thor. I've come this far and there's no way in hell I'm not going to be there when you finally find him. You weren't in his head. You didn't see what she was doing to him."

Thor sighed. "Very well, Captain. But be warned that the journey you are about to take will test your very limits. The cold you so abhor will sink deep into your very bones and the ice you managed to escape will be calling your name once again. I say this not to frighten you but to prepare you. The bifrost can deliver us to the outer lands and from there we will journey inward, toward the caves. We must dress appropriately, for the icy winds of Niflheim are unlike anything you have felt before. I'm afraid your uniform will be poor protection against the chill."

"My Ror can get you closer to the mountains than your bifrost can," said Ran, whose sudden appearance caused everyone to look in her direction. The Queen stood in the doorway and no one had seen her arrive. She strode forward and continued talking as if she hadn't surprised everyone in the room. "Close to where Hvergelmir flows into the nine rivers. From there you can travel by one of my enchanted boats as opposed to horse and foot. It will trim two thirds of the time from your journey towards Hvergelmir. If it is as we suspect and Blodughadda is indeed in possession of one of Nidhug's children, then she has managed to pass Franangr and keeps Prince Loki in one of the caves behind the great fall. Most likely the largest."

"My party and I would be most grateful for their use," said Thor. It was known that the water gods and goddesses frequently traveled between realms by way of special tunnels made of water. If there was a body within the realm, the Queen and all of her line could travel to it, as well as assist others. 

Ran inclined her head slightly. "You will also need food for the journey and proper clothing. My steward will assist you in gathering the necessary provisions. When you are ready we will enter the Ror." She turned then and in a flurry of shimmering gown, the Queen was gone. A large pale man appeared in the doorway and gave them a shark like smile.

"I am Jarl, the Queen's Steward. If you all would come with me, I shall be happy to assist you in preparing for your journey."

 

****

Steve didn't know what animal his fur had come from but was pretty sure there weren't any of them on earth. He adjusted the heavy coat around his shoulders for the second time . Beneath it he still wore his uniform and boots but now, in addition to the fur coat, he also wore a pair of thick gloves and a hat that looked like it might come back to life with the right motivation. At least the shield on his back was a familiar comfort. Thor and the warriors were dressed similarly as they stood before what could best be described as a softly glowing wall of water. Queen Ran stood across from them, gazing at the wall.

She turned to them. "Have any of you traveled by way of the Ror before?"

" _I_ have," said the Lady Sif. "A small one, within the boundaries of Vanaheim. The feeling is not unlike the bifrost when you first start using it. Since we are not bound to the water as Queen Ran is, we'll have to hold our breath." She surveyed the men. "I hope all of you are capable of not drawing a breath for the time required." She raised a brow and directed her gaze to a certain god of thunder. "I know Thor is."

"That I am, Lady," said Thor, smiling brightly in the muted light of the room. Light chuckles followed and Steve felt just a little of the tension leave his shoulders. 

Once the mirth died back the Queen resumed. "Right now the sun is high over Niflheim. You will have some time yet before night falls and by then you must already be sheltered. Foul beasts skulk along those icy shores once the moon rises and with the fog, being able to discern them will be near impossible." She reached into the folds of her gown and produced a small wooden boat. It looked like something a child might have played with. "This will help you traverse the waters, but be warned, for there are ice masses all around. Mindful navigation is a must." She walked over to liquid wall and gently pushed the boat into the water. "The vessel will be waiting for you on the other side. I will stay here and insure that your passage through the Ror is a safe one."

Ran eyed Thor squarely. "I do this to for the sake of Frigga only. Fueled by her own hatred and heartache, Blodughadda made a poor choice in injuring your mother and for that I am willing to take full responsibility. Perhaps she might take a lesson." Ran stood proudly then, reminding all in the room that she was a Queen in her own right.

Thor gave her a look of understanding. "It is no secret, my mother's frequent blind spots when it comes to my brother's doings. Know that I wish that things had turned out differently for all of us. Nevertheless, I thank you for your aid in this and will be sure to pass along to both mother and father how invaluable you're assistance been." Thor then gave a bow that Ran returned with a slight inclination of her head.

A moment later, the Queen moved to stand before Steve as Thor and the warriors made final preparations. She was beautiful in a way that seemed sterile at first glance, but the longer you looked, the more you could see the subtle shimmer to her skin, the three different rings of blue that were her irises.

Ran placed her bare hands atop Steve's gloved ones and when she spoke her voice trembled just slightly. "You are a good man, Captain Rogers. Far better than the situation you are in. All I ask is that, if possible, please spare my daughter's life. She is badly broken but she is still my beautiful red-haired doll. And she loved Loki once, as you do now, only was made to suffer for it. Keep that in mind as you make your way toward your destination."

A hundred different responses moved through Steve's mind in the space of a few moments. Part of him wanted to be angry at the woman for even asking this after what her daughter had done, but as he stared into those alien eyes, he couldn't help but think of his own sons, and the lengths he'd probably go to to spare their lives. How it must have galled Ran to ask this from Loki's lover, especially when she probably felt that Loki deserved every bit of the punishment he was getting. 

Steve cleared his throat. "If your daughter allows herself to be taken peacefully, I will make no attempts on her life. That's the best I can offer you, your highness."

Ran nodded, her face sobering. "I suppose I can respect that. Very well." She moved back to the Ror and gestured for the rest to come closer. "Take your breaths now and step forward. It has been some time since I sent six through the Ror at once but I'm _mostly_ sure you will all land in the boat and not the water." The Queen smirked then and Steve briefly wondered what she was like when circumstances were not so dire. Likely very pleasant. "Travel well, Prince Thor, Captain Rogers, Warriors, Lady Sif."

All gave curt nods in response and Steve began to ready his lungs

****

When the Queen told them that they would land in the boat, Steve hadn't really been sure what to expect. The fact that this was to be taken quite literally came as somewhat of a surprise. One minute Steve was holding his breath as water seemed to come at him from all sides and the next, he and the rest of his party were being propelled upward out of the water like a dolphin show. The boat was within reach and Steve came in for a hard landing, followed by Volstagg, Hogan, Lady Sif, Thor and finally Fandral. It was a good thing the vessel was magic because it wouldn't have taken their impact otherwise. 

Steve had only say up when a bitter cold wind blue across the surface of the lake, stinging the parts of his face that were exposed and bringing tears to his eyes. He quickly pulled the heavy fur up around his face

Thor got to his feet and swept his eyes over as much of the misty area as it would allow. Apprantly it was enough. "We sit on the Gjoll river, within the boundary of Svartlfheim. Not far from here is the great well, Hevergelmir, source of the nine rivers. We must travel past it and make our way towards Franangr, the fall of which Queen Ran spoke. If the interpretations of the Captain's visions are correct then we will find Loki and Blodughadda in the largest cave there. Unfortunately, we shall have to pass along the gate to Helheim to get there." 

"The land of the dead."

"The very same," said Thor. "Hogan," he looked to the only warrior who had yet to utter a word. You and I shall handle steering and navigation. The rest of you position yourselves to act as sentry. These lands and waters are rife with any number of creature and it would be best to remain on our guard."

Everyone moved to their respective places with Steve opting to sit at the rear of the boat with Volstagg while Sif and Fandral took positions at the left an right sides. There was a hum and then what suspiciously sounded like a motor. Steve frowned and Volstagg chuckled.

"Not what you were expecting, eh? Perhaps oars or even a sail?"

Steve could admit that he was.

"Oh be assured that such things exist but they'll do us no good here. You need a vehicle of magic to traverse these waters as the conditions prove too harsh for even the best woods....the finest engines."

Steve looked at the softly glowing runes inscribed on the surface of the boat. Amazing. He looked outward across the half hidden tundra. Something that looked like a seal emerged from the water and beached itself on a small, rocky island. There were soft bird calls in the distance but other than that, things were very still. And yet there was something about this place, a heaviness that seemed to almost have a physical weight. He said as much to Volstagg and the Asgardian agreed.

"This world lies near the very bottom of Yggdrasil," Vostagg told him. Only Helheim is lower. Being so closee to the land of the dead tends to tire out the body, pull at the soul. It would be best for all our sakes if we were away from this place as quickly as time would allow."

Steve didn't doubt it. "Other than animals, is there anything on _two_ legs prowling around this place?"

"Aye," said Volstagg. "This area of Niflheim is home to the Duergar. The islands you see scattered about belong to them and while there are some who might give succor to a wear traveler, most are not the social sort and prefer to be left alone."

"Well that's perfectly alright with me," said Steve. "I've got other business here." He attempted to settle in without putting himself in a position of vulnerability and Volstagg did the same. Thor informed them that they would be moving along this route for a little while and Steve could only hope that they made it to his beautiful Loki in time. In time. How much damage had already been done? How much of it was he already too late to save Loki from? If they made it out of all this alive then the road to recovery was going to be a long and difficult one. But despite the promise of hard days ahead, Steve was up for the challenge. He was up for anything if it meant having Loki with him.


	21. Chapter 21

During her time in Tony Stark's employ, Pepper Pots had put up with a lot. Taking care of the genius billionaire who was also a superhero was essentially a round the clock job and it was one that required resourcefulness and no small amount of patience. Once upon a time Pepper had even fancied herself in love with the charismatic playboy, but the lessons of their failed romance had proved that they were better off as friends. It was just as well as she _did_ still care for Tony a great deal. It was because she cared that she stayed on to work for him. That and the fact that he was a good boss to work for and Pepper considered herself very good at her job. Even so, nothing could have prepared her for being given the task of helping Tony care for Steve and Loki's twins.

Thankfully, much of the responsibility fell to Tony and Bruce, who, thanks to having his own floor in Stark Tower, was also close at hand. Other than monitoring the twins' health and acting as their pediatrician, Bruce often stepped in to help when SI related business matters arose and delegating was impossible. Pepper had the advantage of needing to continue running the company and would often use it as her trap door, ducking out of the penthouse just as the hungry wails began or the diapers needed changing. She felt no guilt about this as there were still many times where the executive found herself up to her nose in baby power and cleaning vomit from very expensive Chanel blouses. 

Under Bruce Banner's tutelage, Pepper had learned how to feed a baby, burp it, change those sometimes horrific diapers and dress and redress those tiny little bodies. Overall, it was not a completely unpleasant experience but it _did_ reinforce her belief that she had done right by not having children. Babies were cute but not for her. She was a woman who lived according to schedules and babies couldn't give less of a shit about the important conference calls and lunch meetings on your itinerary. They cried anyway, their needs trumping all else. Pepper got enough of that with Tony and she only had to clean him up once in a while.

The mug of coffee Pepper had brewed herself sat forgotten on the counter as she got the twins next meal ready. She was seriously sleep deprived, having begun to exist on a steady diet of caffeine, pistachio scones and worry. Steve had been gone a wee,k but given the fact that the laws of physics seemed to just fall apart whenever Thor and his people were concerned, Pepper wasn't sure what that meant in terms of progress. And it wasn't as if he could call or text them with an update. Out of the country was one thing but Steve was off the friggin planet.

The timer dinged and Pepper removed the second bottle from he warmer. She screwed the nipple on nice and tight. Another thing about Steve's boys was that they loved to eat, especially baby number one (man those kids needed names), who could polish off an entire bottle in record time. Swallowing the last of her now cold coffee, Pepper took the bottles, tucked the magazine she had been reading under her arm, and exited the kitchen. Tony had put the babies back in their nursery in hopes of getting them to nap for a few hours. Right, like that would happen. Pepper began mentally preparing herself as she moved down the hall. She had just reached the nursery when the sound Tony's voice stopped her. At first she thought he was in there talking to Bruce but the soothing way in which he spoke helped her to quickly realize that Tony was talking to the baby in his arms.

Pepper knew it was wrong to spy on her employer but the temptation was too much to exist. Not to mention the fact that Tony loved spying on _everyone_. Careful not to bump the door, she peeked in through the small opening and saw that Tony was sitting in one of the gliders with baby number two cradled snugly against his chest. Pepper knew which baby it was because after much confusion, they'd opted to dress and swaddle the babies in different colors. Baby One got the navy blue pajamas and baby Two got hunter green. Tony was rocking the chair gently as he lightly stroked the a green clad back and spoke quietly.

"You know your daddies better hurry up," he told the resting baby. "If I have to name you, then I'm claiming you as my own. Would you like that? You wanna be heir to a dynasty, little guy?" Of course there was no answer but the question was very telling since, once upon a time, Tony would have both cringed and laughed out loud at the idea of having children. "Nah," said Tony after a moment. "You don't need to be a part of my mess. You two have enough to deal with already." He sighed. "What a way to be brought into the world, huh? I suppose it'll make for one helluva story once you're older, being born in the middle of a battle and all. Still, having someone like Steve Rogers as your dad is a pretty lucky break. Can't get much better than that guy. Now I still don't get what he sees in your other daddy, but I guess it can't be all bad if you two came out of the union. You just gotta promise me you'll come back and visit often. I might even keep the nursery if you do. Of course, we'll have to eventually ditch these cribs and upgrade to some nice racecar beds. They might even drive for real." Tony smiled mischievously. "Bet Papa Steve would just _love_ that." Tony took a deep breath as he kissed the top of the baby's head. When he looked over at the window his eyes were just a little bit glassy. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "You better be alright, Steve."

 

Deciding she'd eavesdropped long enough, Pepper cleared her throat and made a show of opening the door. "I'm baaack," she said in a singsong voice as she brandished the still warm bottles. 

Tony gave a few rapid blinks before turning in her direction. "And not a moment too soon," he said brightly. "Another few minutes and this kid would have started trying to nurse off me. Plus I think Number One is starting to get a little bit fussy over there."

After handing off one of the bottles to Tony, Pepper walked over to the other crib and sure enough, the little critter had kicked out of his bunting and was flailing his little arms and legs. Bruce had told them that the twins were actually big for newborns, weighing just over thirteen pounds apiece, but to Pepper, they still looked vaguely unreal. Like little dolls.

"Hello, little darling," said Pepper in that same musical tone she'd greeted Tony with. Arms and legs stopped moving immediately as bright green eyes focused on her face with an unnerving intensity. Pepper swallowed. There were times when the babies did things....little things...that made Pepper remember that these were not ordinary children. This was one of those times.

"He's doing the staring thing again, isn't he?" Tony walked over and stood beside her. He cradled the other baby in the crook of his arm and as he fed him, Pepper suspected that not even Tony realized how easy he had become with the babies. The bottle she'd just given him was more than half empty as baby number two sucked down the formula eagerly. Tony peered into the crib, his eyes narrowing. When he spoke his voice was soft. "He's the only one that does that, ya know. His brother here looks as glassy eyed and happy as any other baby but that one," Tony smirked, shaking his head slightly. "I've seen Steve wearing that same expression a thousand times. It's the look he gets when his brain is putting all the pieces in order. He often looks that way right before a fight."

Pepper chuckled. "You've got one of those kinds of looks yourself."

"Yeah, but not like Steve. If focus could be weaponized, Steve could have made Stark Industries millions on the arms market." He jerked his head in the direction of the baby, who was now quietly watching them both. "Junior here's got that look from birth. That's kind of scary. Not to mention the fact that his other father is a frost breathing, sometimes insane, alien master of magic." Tony's expression then morphed into something contemplative. Something that made Pepper vaguely uneasy.

"What are you thinking, Tony?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we should do a complete workup on the twins. DNA maps, blood typing, the whole nine yards. That way we can know what what we're dealing with in regards to these little angels."

"You're kidding, right? This is the very thing that you were against SHIELD doing."

"Well yeah, because SHIELD isn't to be trusted. I'm not sitting here trying to use their blood to make clones or figure out the secrets to the super soldier serum. I just want to keep a file on the little guys."

"And the fact that Steve would kick your ass if he found out what you were considering, has that registered at all?" This came from Bruce, who had chosen that moment to come in and get the babies' vital signs. The scruffy doctor's eyes were laced with disappointment as he looked at Tony. "Do you honestly think that Steve and Loki have gone through all this to have yet another person try and make their lives more complicated?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know what, fine." He walked over to number two's crib and placed him inside. "I'll leave the twins alone. For now. But just remember that those little bundles of joy that we are all so keen on protecting are still the offspring of a super soldier and a chaos god. That might not mean anything today, but one day it will. Let's just hope they are being influenced by their _good_ parent when it does.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conclusion

Steve's lips were badly chapped. Painful cuts peppered the lower half of his face from where the bitter winds, laced with tiny shards of ice, had slashed across his exposed skin. Despite the soldier's layers of protection, the biting cold had still managed to reach his fingers, numbing them to near uselessness. It seeped into his toes and spread painfully through his feet to the point where Steve felt as if he might as well be crossing the desolate lands of Nilfheim barefoot. He was tired. So very tired, having slept only barely during the times when they'd stopped to make camp. Still, with all that plagued him, it was hard for Steve to acknowledge any of it when he, Thor and the Warriors were standing before the very thing that they had come to this place seeking.

Franangr, it was called. the great fall. The icy waters of which, tumbled over the side of the cliff hard enough to shatter the body as it drove you down to he swirling pool beneath. It was a force of nature that was both beautiful and deadly, nearly deafening up close. Steve and Thor had to shout to each other over the powerful roar.

The group had docked their boat a ways back and opted to walk along the river until they reached the eventually reached the fall. "According to the legends," shouted Thor, "only the brave can reach the caves that hide behind Franangr." The Thunder god smiled. "How fortunate that courage is an issue for none among us. But we must devise a plan. Tis a steep drop to the bottom and the water bellow is filled with razor sharp rocks and jagged chunks of ice.

Steve looked over the side and began making the necessary calculations in his head. He looked back at Thor. "I can get down there but we'll need something to act as a tether."

Thor reached into the folds of his heavy fur coat and removed a sturdy looking black rope. "Queen Ran was kind enough to include this among our provisions. It is sturdier than any rope on Midgard."

"Good. I'm gonna need you to lower me over the side of the fall. Watch what I do and you and the warriors can follow behind me."

 

A short time later, Steve was gripping the rope tightly as Thor lowered him over the side of the jagged cliff. The rocks were slippery but the treads of his boots, as well as Thor's iron grip on the rope above, helped the soldier to keep his footing as he repelled downward. Coming down at this angle, it was easy to see the gap behind the frigid fall of water. If Steve could swing right, he would be able to catch his foot on one of the narrow ledges that jutted out from the wall of rock. Readying himself, he jumped outward, arcing his body toward the ledge. Steve landed squarely and hugged the wall as he made his way toward the gap. The cold spray of the water was enough to make his teeth chatter. He hated being this cold. It reminded him too much of the ice. He stepped behind the rushing water and the brightness of snow and day was immediately swallowed up within the black mouth of a tunnel like entrance. Panting heavily, Steve struggled to see in the darkness of the cave. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, The soldier reached into the pouch on his utility belt and removed one of the powerful glow sticks he carried. A pop and three hakes and it was lit. Steve opened his eyes and found that they'd adjusted to the light change. Sounds behind him indicated that the others had either arrived or were making their way down. Thor stepped up beside him. He took a moment to marvel at Steve's glow stick but then his face became serious. 

"The entrance to the first cave lies at the end of this passageway. We must move forward from here, but with caution. Blodughadda is not the only threat that lurks in this dark place." 

Steve nodded. The others had now reached them and were each checking their respective weapons before they began moving. The sound of dripping water and distant skittering could be heard within the space, as well as the small, loose stones and glittering dust that littered the tunnel floor, crunching beneath their feet as the group made their way through the darkness. Steve thought about the device in his pocket. When he'd left earth he'd been willing to do whatever he needed to do in order to find Loki and that had included destroying whatever building his love was being held in. But now, having met Queen Ran, Steve was almost glad it hadn't been her palace. Blodughadda might have been psychotic but her mother wasn't and Steve sort of liked the reserved Sea Queen. He thought again about her plea to him, that he spare her daughter's life if he could. That Loki was somewhere within these caves, being tortured, made Steve wonder if he would be able to honor the request in the end. Unless... 

"Thor, can I trust you and the warriors to handle Blodughadda when we find them? I know her mother wants her taken alive, but if if we find Loki and he's...." Steve couldn't even finish the sentence. He swallowed down the bile and moved on. "Let's just say I might not be able to control my temper when the time comes."

Thor's rumbling bass of a voice echoed through the darkness. "Fear not, shield brother. I too heard the Queen's request and am willing to help you honor it. Leave _Bloody Hair_ to me and mine. Loki need be your only concern."

Steve nodded and as they drew closer to the entrance to the wider caverns, the soldier began taking deep breaths through his nose. Time to focus. He could smell the damp earth. They were so close. Loki somewhere within these stone walls. 

 

The sound of the rushing fall had grown distant, replaced by the scuff of their hurrying feet. The entrance to the system of caves was not far. Steve could see the flickering of torchlight up ahead. His pace quickened and it was then that they all heard it. A shrill, pain filled cry, the sound of which froze the blood in Steve's veins. Loki's scream pierced the Soldier like a shard of glass straight to the heart. His feet were suddenly moving, pounding along the path as he sprinted full on. Thor and the rest were getting further and further behind him. They'd catch up. What was most important was finding Loki. The scream came again, anguished, terrified. _Oh, Loki_. Steve's legs were pumping furiously, his ears straining to track the source of the screams. Just a little further. Just a few.... more.... seconds. 

 

****

 

Loki's mind felt as though it were splintering as the white hot pain drove itself deep into his eyes, burning it's way through his skull like fire. His only coherent thought as the agony shredded him was that the sweet embrace of death would be a welcome thing. Anything to stop the burning. Anything to end this torture. Loki screamed until his throat was raw. He screamed until all the air had been pushed from his lungs. All was fire. All was suffering. 

****

Steve saw the snake first. It was large and terrifying with glittering black scales and vicious looking fangs that dripped with venom. They were like icicles in a nightmare and with each deadly hiss, more venom dripped from it's fangs. What was worse, The snake had been bound into a position that insured it's venom was falling squarely onto the eyes and face of a frantic, thrashing Loki, who was chained to a large rock beneath the creature's poisonous mouth.

The sight of Loki's blistered, sizzling face made Steve's stomach bottom out. Loki was still screaming but sound barely escaped as his voice had been all but depleted by the force of his anguish. Steve needed to act fast. Running up to the rock, he placed his shield beneath the serpent's mouth, catching the poison in the small valley and diverting it away from Loki's face. His shield was only just large enough for the job so it was still falling pretty close by. Steve would have to be very careful. The venom sizzled as it struck the vibranium but the metal remained otherwise unharmed. Loki's sweat slick chest heaved as he took great, gasping breaths.

"Loki, can you hear me. Loki, it's Steve. I'm here, baby. I told you I'd come for you. I just need you to hang in there a little longer. Can you do that for me? I know it hurts, but please." Steve kept dancing between the urge to scream and the urge to vomit. He felt so helpless but he needed to keep the venom from falling on Loki and injuring him further. He could hear the sounds of confrontation one cave over. 

_Had he run right past her?_

There was an angry shout. Female. And then another. Also female. An explosion of rock followed. Thor's loud voice boomed over it all.

"I say thee _nay_! We will have no more of this Blodughadda!" 

There were more sounds of commotion, but Steve was still close enough to Loki to hear his own name whispered hoarsely. He snapped his head back around. "Loki?"

" _Steeeeve_ "

The soldier almost laughed in relief . "Oh God, Loki. I'm right here, baby. So is Thor. We've come to get you out of here." 

" _Steve_ ," Loki swallowed painfully. " _I'm dying_."

"Don't you fucking say that, Loki! Don't you _dare_ fucking say that! I didn't come all this way to have you die on me. You fucking hold on!" A slight tremble ran through Steve's arm and he willed the muscles to stone like stillness. 

" _....should...not have come._ "

"Bullshit. I told you I was coming for you and now I'm here to bring you home."

" _home_ "

"Yes, home. Back to New York where our beautiful boys are waiting for us. They need you, Loki. I need you. I won't lose you to this." Where the fuck was Thor?

As if summoned by the thought, Thor appeared at the entrance way. He took one look at Loki and grimaced

"You have to use your hammer to break these chains," said Steve. "It'll be safer than trying to get the snake down. We can't risk splashing more venom around." Thor agreed and walked around to the back of the rock. Sif was suddenly there and the Valkyrie gave a low hiss at the sight of Loki's face. She looked at Steve sympathetically. "I'm not gonna be able to catch him when Thor breaks the chain," Steve told her. "So I'm gonna need you to do it." 

Sif gave a quick nod and moved into position. She held up her palm and in it was a gold medallion with the burnt orange stone set in the center. "It's a pain amulet," Sif explained. "It will grant him a modicum of peace as well as make him easier to transport."

"Thank you," said Steve, meaning it from the depths of his soul. He couldn't imagine the torment that Loki was currently going through and anything that could give him a break from that was more than welcome. 

"Ready?" asked Thor from the other side of the rock.

"Ready," replied Steve and Sif simultaneously and with a thunderous bellow, Thor rained a mighty blow down upon the chain, shattering the links and loosening it's grip on Loki's body. 

The Trickster slid bonelessly from the stone, but was quickly caught in the strong arms of Lady Sif. She hurriedly slipped the amulet around his neck and Loki sagged in relief before promptly passing out. Sif's expression was unreadable as she gazed down at Loki's ruined face. Steve knew she didn't like him, but right then he was just glad she was there. Carefully dumping the venom from his shield, Steve used a stray rag to clean off the excess and once all traces were gone, he quickly replaced it on his back. He went back to where Sif stood with Loki. Thor was also there and had produced a blanket from somewhere. His coat seemed to have all sorts of magic compartments. Steve took the blanket from him and held it open as Loki was gently placed in his arms. Loki's body felt significantly lighter than it had the last time Steve had held him. Back at the hospital, Loki had given birth but was still well fed and generally healthy. Now he was all but starved. Up close, Steve could see how his ribs pressed against his bruised and lacerated skin almost painfully. Blodughadda had been starving Loki during a time when his body was at it's weakest and the realization both pained Steve and made him see blood red. He cast a quick glance toward the adjoining cave and as if Thor could read his thoughts, The Asgardian informed him that Blodughadda was still alive. 

"She fought hard but was subdued in the end. We offered to spare her life in exchange for the transport spell that was able to carry her here. It will be dangerous for Loki but it is his only hope. Taking him back the way we came is not an option. This way we can go to Asgard straight away. And unlike S.H.I.E.L.D., the prisons of Asgard can keep Blodughadda properly contained."

It would serve the mad princess right to have to spend a little time in Odin's nightmarish dyngja, but even as the thought occurred, Steve knew that he wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone. Not even someone who had caused him and those whom he cared for so much pain.

He looked down at Loki and discovered that his pale hand was clutching tightly at the sleeve of his coat. He wasn't conscious, but was aware enough of Steve to hold on. Sif finished wrapping the bandage around Loki's head and Steve fought back his own tears as his love shrank back into the curve of his body, seeking out the soldier's protection even in the depths of unconsciousness. Steve folded his arms around that painfully frail body and gave him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "It's alright," he whispered, laying a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I've got you. I'm never gonna let you go again."

****

 

Epilogue

 

Steve felt positively buoyant as he stepped on the elevator. It had been nearly a month since they'd rescued Loki and today was the day the last set of bandages would be removed from his lover's eyes. Thanks to Frigga's healing magics and lots of rest, most of Loki's injuries had been healed with relative ease. His eyes, on the other hand, were another matter. The venom that had burned it's way through Loki's eyes had come from a creature born of very old and powerful magic. It's poison had been enough to consume them all but completely and the regeneration process took time.

Steve had been there with him in those early days of recovery and once Loki was able to speak again, he'd insisted on spending the rest of his convalescence on earth. He missed his children and feared that Tony and Pepper might try to claim them as their own if they were gone much longer. Steve had laughed off Loki's concerns but part of him wasn't laughing. Part of him was anxious that there might be truth to the words that Loki spoke so he had no problem with agreeing to the request.

 

The Soldier looked down at the large bouquet of roses he was holding. If he could have, he would have walked out of there with every single rose the flower shop had, but alas, the hundred long stem white roses would have to do. Well, that and the little pink bag Steve had hanging off his wrist. Today was a special day and Steve wanted to cram as many treats into it as he could. The elevator dinged, and Steve stepped out onto the private floor that held both the boy's nursery and Loki's recovery suite. It had been easier for them to take up temporary residence at Stark Tower since the boys were there already. The extra support Steve received while Loki got better was a huge help. Not to mention the fact that Tony had made the most pathetic puppy dog face when he'd thought Steve would be going back to his own house immediately.

Bruce was coming out of the nursery. He spotted Steve and the almost cartoonishly large bouquet and smiled. "Did you leave any for the other customers, Steve?."

The soldier ducked his head slightly. "A few. I wanted to make sure that Loki sees something beautiful when he opens his eyes."

"The faces of those he loves will be more than enough, I'm sure." Bruce stepped closer, his eyes a touch more serious. "I know how Loki is. I know how the twins are. How are _you_ holding up, Steve?"

"Well, if you're wondering if I'm still doing nightly patrols of the perimeter, you can rest easy, because I no longer do them. And I only wake up in a cold sweat, checking for Loki, twice a week now as opposed to twice a night. Things are getting better. Bit by bit."

Bruce looked understanding. "It's a process, Steve. You and Loki both have been through a lot over this last year and its going to be a while before things are normal again, if they ever were. Is Fury still trying to get you to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D.? "

Steve nodded. While he'd been gone, enemy forces had attacked a series of outposts off the coast of Alaska. S.H.I.E.L.D. had eventually gained the upper hand but Captain America's absence had been felt. In the aftermath of the near miss, the council (with no small amount of influence from Nick Fury) had come to the decision that so long as there were no actual threats to national security, Steve and Loki were free to carry on their relationship. They were also willing to restore his rank and security clearance so long as he came back to work. Thing was, for Steve, being Captain America didn't have the same appeal as being a father and husband did and he had told Fury as much. "He keeps asking and I keep giving him the same answer. My priorities have changed. Maybe down the line I might suit up again, but not now. Right now I just want to focus on my family." Steve smiled, shaking his head slightly. "It still feels strange to say that out loud."

"You'll get used to it," said Bruce. "For now though, you'd better get in there and let Loki know you're back. I think he's exhausting poor Jubilee. Last I'd heard, she was reading him The Great Gatsby. The boys are asleep so there's no worry there. Incidentally, have you and Loki decided on names yet?"

Steve smiled. "We have. Brandt Vali Rogers and Destin Narfi Rogers."

"Very noble sounding. No doubt they'll grow into them."

"I know I keep saying this, but thank you, Bruce. I don't know how we would have been able to get through this without your help. In fact, I would like it very much if you would consider being the twins' godfather."

Bruce's scruffy face lit with pleasure. "Oh wow, Steve. That's.." The scientists eyes sparkled. "I would be honored. But I have to say, I don't think that's gonna sit too well with Tony. Especially considering the fact that your boys have made him completely rethink some of his more rigid stances on children."

"Well actually, I was planning on asking him as well. There's two boys so why not have two godfathers."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," said Bruce.

 

Loki was laying back in bed when Steve quietly entered the room. Jubliee was still in the midst of reading to him but her red eyes were alight with excitement as she saw Steve approach. He made a quiet motion for her to continue and when the young mutant reached the end of the chapter, she replaced the bookmark and sat the battered paperback on the bedside table.

"Are you stopping," Loki asked?

"Loki, we've been at this all morning. If I read anymore about dunderheaded Daisy and her poor decisions, I think I might scream. Besides, you have much bigger things on the agenda today. Just hang loose and I'll go get someone." Jubilee stood and began to make her way to the door. She touched Steve's shoulder as she passed him and the spark of energy from her palm made his skin tingle just slightly. "Got get em, Cap."

 

****

 

Loki could smell his beautiful soldier before so much as a greeting had been uttered.

"Open your mouth," said that rich voice in his ear and Loki shivered. He also did as he was told. Cool heaven slid across his lips and settled on his tongue. Chocolate covered strawberries from Caniche Rose. Steve certainly knew how to remind Loki how amazing he was. Maybe it was the fact that it had been some time since Loki had enjoyed them but this particular berry seemed especially good and Loki moaned before he could stop himself. Soft lips pressed against his own and Loki swallowed down what remained of the treat before opening himself to the heaven that was Steve's gentle kiss. As his lover's tongue slid along his own, Loki surrendered to it utterly. There was no hesitance. No second guessing. No wondering if he was doing the right thing. This was where he belonged. Loki needed Steve, and through feats of bravery that Loki would have never thought even possible, Steve had shown that he needed Loki as well.

His beautiful soldier pulled away all too soon and Loki groaned. He received a chuckle in response.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, if you're up for it. For now, we have other things to attend to first. Namely, those bandages. I've gone too long without seeing those beautiful green eyes of yours."

"I have missed your eyes as well, my love." Loki reached out, his hand finding Steve's cheek. There was the barest hint of stubble and Loki found himself wishing it was rubbing along the inside of his thighs. 

A light knock on the door caught his attention. "Is it safe," inquired Bruce from the other side.

"It's perfectly fine," said Loki, scooting back on the bed. He pulled the blanket up around his waist. "Its not as if anything naughty is happening in here." 

"No pouting," said Steve. "I'll make it up to you once we're back in our own bed. I promise."

Loki could hear the sincerity in Steve's voice but it didn't stop him from saying, "I'm going to hold you to that." 

"I'd expect no less." Steve stood up from the bed. "Hey Bruce, it it time?"

"If Loki's ready. Are you ready, Loki?"

"I've been ready to have my vision restored since it was stolen from me," Loki grumbled. "Let's get on with it."

 

Loki stayed as still and as patient as he could for the painstaking process. The bandage felt so much longer coming off then it did going on. This would have been so much easier with his magic but his power was still slow in returning after the ordeal his body had gone through. Frigga had assured him that she could still feel the presence of it within him, so it was just a matter of waiting for it to heal along with the rest of him. Wait.... _pfft!_ Easier said than done.

When the final layer of wrapping was removed, Bruce instructed him to gently open his eyes. After two failed attempts, Loki was able. On the upside, it was less disconcerting than it had been when he'd been removed from the dyngja. After all, in this instance, light had still filtered through the bandages so it had not been the utter blackness he'd known before. And someone had been kind enough to draw the curtains in the room and turn on the lamp instead. Loki blinked rapidly as what lay before him began to take shape. Steve's handsome face swam into view as things gradually became more discernible. His beautiful Soldier smiled and it was like the unveiling of a newborn star.

"Hi there," Steve whispered, waving. There was a light sheen of moisture dancing across the surface of the baby blue pools that were his lover's eyes and the sight made Loki's heart soar.

"Knock, knock. Have we missed the big unveiling?" Tony Stark entered the room with his ...whatever Pepper was to him...in tow. Each carried a wrapped bundle, with Tony's being green and Pepper's blue. Loki's sons. He would finally be able to have a good look at his children after what felt like an eternity.

"You can place the two of them on the bed," said Steve. 

The two complied and with each standing on either side of the bed, the babies were placed before Loki and the blankets that wrapped them were gently removed. Both were awake, and the sudden removal of the restrictive covering seemed to be exactly what they wanted. Their limbs flailed about in herky jerky bursts while little mouths drooled and cooed nonsensical sounds that were like music to Loki's ears. Since being back on Midgard, he'd had the pleasure of having his sons with him nearly every day. He held them and fed them and they often took little naps together before someone inevitably came and whisked them back to their nursery. But seeing them with his own eyes was a different sort of pleasure.

Loki placed a hand on his mouth to hold back the sob that was threatening to bubble up from his throat. 

Steve's strong arm slid around his shoulders. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Loki could only nod.

"They make all of the hardships worth it," he whispered. "They've been waiting for you to get better so we can go home."

Loki's voice cracked. " _Home_ "

"Yes, home. _Our_ home. For as great as these accommodations have been, I'm kind of eager to get back to our own place. I go there to check on Snow every morning, but I sense his attitude is growing more and more resentful. Plus I think he misses you."

Loki could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Even after all that had happened, Steve still wanted him. Still wanted that idyllic life that he'd managed to convince Loki was possible before everything had gone to shit. He had half convinced himself that Steve had been humoring him, waiting it out until Loki got better and then he would decide that he wanted nothing further to do with him. But it wasn't like that at all. Even knowing all that he knew, Steve was still ready to pick right back up where they'd left off.

Loki attempted to speak but words failed him. Instead, a sob escaped, and then another, and another, until Loki's narrow shoulders were shaking in an effort to keep himself together. He was failing. The seams of control had finally begun to unravel and Loki's breaths were hitching violently as he half collapsed onto Steve's solid chest and the soldier's arms wrapped protectively around him. The shield of Steve's body was a reassuring thing, but there were some things, however, that not even Captain America could protect you from. And the gut twisting shame that currently raged through him was high upon that list. Loki's body began to rock, slowly at first, but as the wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him, the rocking became more pronounced.

"It's okay," Steve whispered into his hair. The soldier's large hand rubbed circles on Loki's back. He was rocking with him. "It's okay, baby. Let it out." Words were whispered above his head and Loki felt the weight of the twins being removed from the bed. He'd forgotten they were not alone but the time for embarrassment was gone. Loki coughed, gasping as he struggled to fill his lungs with the musky scent that he had come to associate with all being right with the world. Steve's scent. It helped, and eventually Loki was able to calm down. He lay there, cradled by his beautiful soldier, soothed by the sturdy beat of a champion's heart. Loki had no idea how much time had passed, but when he finally lifted his head and looked around, he found that he and Steve were the only ones in the room. The love of his life gazed down at him and his eyes were filled with nothing but kindness when he said, "Figured we could use some privacy."

Loki sat up and wiped his eyes on the edge of the blanket. He looked at Steve who sat patiently waiting. His beautiful soldier was the one solid thing in a world that couldn't seem to maintain it's integrity.

"I have been a fool," said Loki brokenly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What could I possibly say that would not damn me further?"

"Well, you could start with something simple like an apology. Something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry for not giving you the benefit of a doubt, my love.'" Steve's eyes were suddenly very solemn. "You could have come to me, Loki. You could have told me about Aegir and Fimafeng and the bounty and we would have found a way to work though it."

I was so afraid that you would hate me," said Loki. "I was weak and as a result, a man is dead. Aegir was right to demand my life but I had hoped to give birth before anyone discovered my whereabouts. That way I could have kept this entire sordid business away from you. Away from our children."

"And what then? Would you have abandoned the twins and I and spent the rest of your days trying to evade your pursuers? That's no kind of life, Loki. Not when you compare it to the one you were willing to give up."

"But don't you see," Loki pleaded. "I do not deserve this life! I am not good enough for you. I am not good enough for those children. "

"Who says?" said Steve, his voice raising. "Who says you aren't good enough? Not me." He took Loki's hand in his own, running his thumb over the ring that, despite everything, had managed to stay on his hand. "I didn't give this ring to you lightly," said Steve, looking down at the red, white and blue stones. "This is a symbol of my love for you and it was because of this symbol that I was able to find you. So whether _you_ believe it or not, fate keeps helping us find our way back to each other. And that's all the proof I need, so as far as I'm concerned, you're stuck with me."

Loki stared at him for a long moment. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, I mean it. And I'm willing to declare it in front our friends and family and whoever may be watching from up on high." Steve kissed him again, long and deep and when they broke away, Steve's voice had gone low and husky with arousal. "You're mine," he rumbled. "And no angry king or scorned princess is going to tell me otherwise."

Loki smiled and pulled his beautiful Soldier in for another kiss and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Sweeter than any elaborate French confection. Loki sucked on Steve's tongue, sliding his own along the underside of it and the soldier groaned. He leaned back on the bed, pulling Steve along with him. Steve's big body covered his and strong hands moved up Loki's sides. He arched into Steve's touch, grinding himself along Steve's powerful thigh. It had been so long. So achingly long and Loki's body was wasting no time in letting him know that it was ready to be full of Steve's glorious cock.

"I have been dreaming of this," panted Loki between kisses. "I have lain here night after night, aching for your touch. I need you inside me."

Steve groaned, grinding his own hips down so that Loki could see that he too was very excited. His words, unfortunately, were moving in the opposite direction. "We can't do this now," said Steve breathlessly.

"Mmmm, we can," said Loki, pulling Steve's shirt out of his pants. His abdomen was just as hard and gloriously muscled as Loki remembered. "I ache for you, my love."

"Not until we get you on some kind of birth control," said Steve. "Though if I have my way, I'll have you knocked up again before the twins' third birthday."

Loki laughed. "And you're so sure about that?"

"Definitely. I want a house full of blond babies with green eyes. Or brunette babies with blue eyes. Or any other combination so long as they are from you. I love you, Loki and I plan on spending every day from here on out, showing you just how much. Now get up. You have to get dressed and we have a whole life together that we need to get started on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It is DONE!! 
> 
> This was...wow, a whole experience. I actually pushed myself as a writer here and I'm glad I did it. I am also really glad I had all you awesome readers along for the ride. I know there were some dark moments but I hope this ending helps. 
> 
> There are some unanswered questions, I know...and they will actually be addressed by the third and final part of this which is more a collection of ficlets than an actual story. I plan on uploading that in the near future but for now I'd like to concentrate on the other story I've got cooking. Once again, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> :D


End file.
